The Fall of Five
by Opticflammingo
Summary: Five has never lived in the same place twice. Her Cepan's rule is you can't catch what doesn't stop moving. But soon her and her Cepan are put into action and she will stop at nothing to make sure no Mogs are left standing. This also follows the rest of the Garde after the base. Please leave Reviews on what you think of my Fanfiction or if there's anything I can improve. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy this new lorien legacies Fanfiction and don't hesitate to Review, Favorite or Follow! It helps every author know what they're doing right or wrong! Anyway I hope you enjoy this! OpticFlammingo Out! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Five**

I've been called a lot of things over the years. Sofia, Amy, Gwen, Kat. But my favourite name is Five, it's who I am. The fifth in a race of aliens who have been driven from their planet by another race of Aliens who want to kill us and rule Earth. I haven't stopped moving since I got to earth with my cepan. It's his idea that you can't catch what doesn't stop moving, shame it didn't work for the rest of the Garde.

My first scar came when I was ten years old when I was playing jump rope with some other girls in Peru. They started screaming when my sock started smoking and I knew what was happening. Number one was dead. After that we got on our plane and went someplace else, I don't remember.

My second scar happened two years later in Alaska after Keagan taught me how to ride a bike. When the Scar burnt into my skin it melted the bike away and set fire to my trousers. We ditched the bike and ran to the nearest airstrip and bought a plane on the spot and moved.

When my legacies started to come that was when the third scar hit. I didn't tell Keagan until it was too late and we stayed in Argentina until recently. An earthquake hit and an old man was trapped below 10 tonnes of cement. I couldn't leave him and lifted it up, he thanked me and called me an "Angel" but it was too late. Keagan had seen me lift it which meant others had and by others I mean the Mogadorians. We fled from Argentina and came across my first Mogadorian. He was small by their standards and I didn't regret killing him, he wouldn't have regretted killing me.

Now we're in Jamaica, staying here until Keagan fixes our plane. Then who knows where we go next, all I know is that now I'm stuck in school for the next week so it doesn't look "suspicious".

"Miss Lopez, am I boring you?" The teacher asks. It takes me a moment to realise it's my own name and stop myself looking outside the window.

"What?" I reply. The teacher just sighs and carries on teaching the class about World War 1 and how it started. I'm not concerned about how it started, I just want to know the strategy's behind it and the war stories.

"Hey Emma." I hear someone whisper behind me. I turn around and see it's the school bully. A girl named Trish, she gives me the finger and flaunts her new brand name schoolbag. I ignore it until she starts drawing on my back.

"What is your problem?" I whisper to her.

She smiles showing her crooked yellow teeth and says "You." Before I can react the bell rings telling me I can go home. I start walking home and remind myself of Keagan's rules to survive. Number One: Don't do something stupid. I start to calm down and tell myself I'll be gone in a couple of days. I daydream about what place we'll go next and if we'll find the Garde. Suddenly I see a large shadow loom over the alley.

"Hey Emma." I hear a menacing voice say. I look up and see it's Trish blocking the alley way I take every day so I can get home.

"What is your problem with me?" I ask.

"You're a freak. You never talk to anyone and you wear weird clothes." I look down my body and see my Camo jeans and trainers. One downside to the scars is that whenever it's hot I can't put shorts on in case of someone noticing me. Trish walks up to me and starts to push me back, I let her and just try to walk past her and keep the anger down.

Suddenly I see her bag fly through the air and realise that she's taken a swing at me. I dodge back and grab her arm and slam it on the wall, Trish's chubby body goes along with it.

"Ow! Let me go!" She shouts. I put my hand to her hand and feel the familiar tingle in my fingers. The ice flows from my hand and covers her hand and bag to the wall.

"You are a Freak! Help! He-" I cut her off and put my hand to her lips and they freeze shut. It's not as bad as I could hurt her, it's more of a scare tactic and by the look on her face I can see she's scared. And cold.

"Tell nobody. It should be an hour before you thaw." I whisper into her ear. I run home and think at least now I have an excuse to leave early. I arrive in our rented garage where Keagan and our plane are and hear the sounds of Elvis Presley throughout the garage. I walk to the speakers and turn them off. Keagan moves with surprising speed from under the plane and looks ready to fight with a spanner. The image would be complete if only he wasn't shirtless.

"Relax, it's just me." I say and chuck him a T-shirt.

"I knew that, I just really like Elvis." He catches the shirt and rubs his face and grabs a bottle of water.

He suddenly spits out the water. "Would you mind?"

I grab the water and freeze it solid and throw it back to him.

"You know I usually prefer my water cold, not a popsicle." As he says this he shakes the water trying to get a few drops out into his mouth.

"We need to go, like now." I say worrying Trish might talk.

"You broke rule one didn't you?" he says looking disappointed.

"I froze this bully to the wall. But what would you suggest I do?"

"How about slap the bitch and run?" he sees my guilty face and starts to laugh.

"How badly did you freeze her?" I shrug and he laughs even more. I don't think I could ever see him as a father figure, more like an older brother. Suddenly his phone beeps and he stops laughing.

"Get to the computer now." He says firmly. The beeping means he's caught something from a Mog base using his hacking software. We jog to the computer and he opens four black and white video files.

"Something must be happening for a Mog server to let me in." He says clicking on each of the video files. He stops at one and just stares at it for a moment.

"Looks like the infamous John Smith makes another appearance." I see him from the monitor and a girl clutching desperately to him. Suddenly I see more Mogs surround blonde girl but not before they are blasted to dust by a lightning bolt.

We jump back at this. "Bloody hell! Well looks like he's found the Garde. I guess he wasn't a dead end then." Keagan says. I remember me and him arguing a couple months ago when I was insisting he was one of us. I decide to ignore this fact and keep watching the video in awe.

"Wait rewind that." I say suddenly. Keagan does so and I see the ground shaking and rocks fall down. All of a sudden Keagans opening other Video files and finding the source of the shaking until he stops at one. I see two Mogs standing off and the smaller one shakes the ground causing the bigger one to be killed and then he collapses under the falling rock. Suddenly the video goes static.

"Was that a Mog shaking the ground?" already fearing the answer.

"Yes. If a Mog has that power it could spell doo-"

"Where was this taken?" I ask still looking at the static video.

"Dulce, New Mexico. Five listen we can find the Garde or take out the Mog" I think about this carefully, I might not have all my legacies yet but now taking out a Mog is easy for me, even if it's a Mog with powers and how if Mogs now have more than their strength it would spell disaster for the remaining Garde. But the Garde might need me I think. I also think of Keagan, he would love to see the other cepan again. It takes me a minute to finish thinking.

"If the Garde want me, they'll find me. We take out the Mog ASAP."

* * *

**If you've enjoyed this please leave reviews so I know if it's worth my time continuing or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for a second chapter. Please leave reviews, favorite or follow so I know if there's anything I can improve in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 John**

Setrakus Ra fled. We searched the base the best we could but it was hard. I could see everyone was hurt or tired or both and we left. I'm not sure what else was in there but I hope we didn't just leave Sam behind again. Another pang of guilt hits my stomach and snaps me out of my train of thought. We're now camped out about 9 miles from the base and I'm not sure what we're doing. It's so directionless without a Cepan to help.

"Hey anyone want a rabbit!" Nine shouts from the nearby woods. My stomach rolls at the idea and frankly I don't entirely trust what food Nine gives me yet.

"Keep it down Nine, Everyone's sleeping." I whisper. At least with Nines super hearing I don't have to shout back. Nine runs out of the woods with a dead rabbit in hand. It looks like its neck been snapped. Nine sits down beside me and I notice his Loric scars on his leg match mine. He lets his pendant hang loose from his neck.

"More rabbit for me then" I feel a bit sorry for the poor thing, but at least it was quick. Nine gets out a hunting knife strapped to his waist and starts skinning the thing in the firelight.

"How did you learn how to skin a rabbit in Chicago?" I ask curiously.

"The internet's a wonderful thing Johnny." I stare into the firelight and try to think of an appropriate next step. Of course the obvious option is to find number Five but Sam could be tortured every day in a Mog base for all I know. I look at Sarah sleeping in the firelight; she looks so small and fragile, like she could break apart any second. She told the Mogs all about me, Six and Sam. Six, I'm going to have to tell Sarah about our kiss and I don't know how she'll feel. Hell I don't even know how I feel yet.

"Johnny, you look tired. Get some sleep." Nine says whilst putting a leg of rabbit over the fire, despite my feelings about the rabbit before, it smells delicious.

"And trust you with the group?"

"Hey, Super hearing remember. No Mogs are getting past me, now get some sleep princess." He answers. I give him the finger and lie flat on my back and soon I'm asleep.

_I'm in a plane surrounded by skeletons, actual skeletons; some are wearing hats or sunglasses. Suddenly the plane shakes and I see a girl with short blonde hair and eyes that keep changing colour walk from the cockpit and look out the window._

_"Fuck! Keagan we have a problem!" she shouts taking no notice of the skeletons._

_"What is it Frosty?!" a male voice shouts back._

_"Incoming Mog missiles!" she shouts before the plane shakes viciously again and knocks me out of my dream._

"Sleeping beauty! Hey John wake up!" I hear Nines voice shout. I try to whack him away with my hand but he dodges it and laughs_._ I try to get my thoughts together and realise I may have just seen Five in a dream. But even if I have, I have no idea how I'm going to tell the group where she is. I look around for Sarah but I can't see her. As if Nine senses my panic he mentions how the girls went with Six for some fighting lessons.

I walk through the undergrowth and hide behind a few trees' and see the girls. Six is walking between them trying to improve their technique. I notice Sarah is really putting herself into her punches but it's clear to see she's never thrown a punch in her life. Marina is working with a knife, slashing and jabbing. Ella is just sitting on a rock now focusing on a small letter; I should ask her about that later.

"Perv alert!" I suddenly hear. Nine and Eight are laughing behind me and I'm frozen still. Six and Marina run over to me and lift me upside down using telekinesis and start laughing. Sarah walks over to me smiling and kisses me on the nose. Six's face changes rapidly from smiling to emotionless, and she and Marina drop me.

"C'mon, back to work guys we've got a lot of work to do." Six says signalling for Sarah and Marina to get back to the clearing. Marina and Eight share a quick glance before Eight looks away shyly.

"A'hem what about me sweetheart. Where's my special training?" Nine asks. I'm sure the guy is asking for a death wish calling Six 'sweetheart'. Suddenly Nines lifted in the air and slammed against a tree trunk and Six marches up to him.

"Don't call me sweetheart." She says coldly. I wonder if she's angry at me or angry that we left Sam behind. Apparently she found out about me and Nine leaving him from Sarah in the prison. It still kills me that we're without Sam. It doesn't seem fair we got out and he didn't.

Nine slides off the tree and rubs the back of his head.

"Real lady killer there, Nine." Eight says sarcastically as the girls carry on training with Six.

"Yeah well my natural charm only works on certain girls." He replies looking up at the cloudless sky now and turning his head left to right.

"What is-" Eight is cut off by the sound of a helicopter fly overhead and start circling us.

"This is Agent Purdy of the FBI. Please give up now. Nobody has to get hurt." A megaphone from the chopper says.

"Time for round two agent Purdy" I hear Six say as she cracks her knuckles.

"If you don't surrender now we will shoot." The megaphone continues.

"Bring it on!" Nine shouts. The chopper starts to shoot and we duck for cover. I'm pretty sure Nine has almost killed us. Again. I grab Sarah and run her to the side of the woods and feel a bullet rush past my ear and see it hit the ground.

"Hide in here until it's safe to get out!" I shout. She kisses me and I've forgotten what it's like. It reminds me of Paradise when I wasn't worrying about the Mogadorians all the time. She pushes me away and hides in the nearby woods. I run into the clearing and try to set myself on fire but it doesn't work, it's like I've been drained. Instead I instruct Burnie Kosar to distract the chopper. I use my telekinesis to slow the blades but I feel them work against me. _I'll get Marina and Eight to help._ I hear Ella's voice in my head.

I look around and see Ella's hidden behind some trees with Sarah clutching her letter and some of the chests. Suddenly a rocket hits the ground and I'm blown off my feet.

"Is it me or are those rockets more dangerous than your average missiles!" I hear Nine shout over the sound of my heartbeat in my ears. I look down and see my leg is bleeding and haul myself to my feet and limp to a nearby tree. I focus all my energy into the chopper blades and see them start to reverse. I see Eight and Marina do the same. Nine has got his pipe staff out and throws it at the chopper and I see it start to leak fuel.

The chopper starts to jerk around in the air and I see Six use her legacy of elemental manipulation to pelt it with large hail pieces. The chopper starts to go down and slams against the ground, the blades spin hopelessly along the ground.

I run up to the wreckage and see that the pilot is unconscious and bleeding heavily, Purdy is awake and looking at us with hate, holding a handgun in our direction.

"I'll shoot!" he shouts. The gun flies out of his hand and into Nine's hand. He crushes it with ease. I limp to Purdy and lean him against a tree away from the wreckage. Marina and Six drag the unconscious pilot from the cockpit and Marina starts to heal him. Nine inspects the downed helicopter

"What are you doing to him?" Purdy asks before he is launched against the tree. Six runs up to him and punches him in the gut. Purdy lurches forward.

"Six!" I shout and pull her back but she knocks me to the ground and punches Purdy in the nose. Blood sprays along the grass. Eight teleports next to me and helps me hold her back when I stand up.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" she shouts. He attempts to spit at her but it doesn't reach her and slides down his chin. She struggles against me and Eight to get another punch in.

"Where is Sam?" I ask shining my Lumen in his eyes.

"How should I know? He escaped hours ago." He answers sarcastically, more blood flows from his nose. If Sam escaped that means he's out here somewhere.

"Do you know anything about number Five?" Eight asks. Six has stopped struggling now but I don't feel comfortable letting her loose on Purdy. I've never seen her this angry before.

"We don't know anything." He says coldly staring me down. Eight turns into a wolf and growls at Purdy's face. Purdy's face starts to turn white and I see a drop of sweat bead down his face.

"Alright! Alright! She moves around a lot! It's hard to get a track on her" He says. I loosen my grip on Six and she kicks Purdy in the Jaw and he collapses to the ground. I stand in shock worried she might have killed him.

"Calm down. I just knocked him out." She says still looking at Purdy on the ground.

"He deserved it." She says quietly as she walks away to find Sarah and Ella. Five doesn't stop moving Purdy said. How do you find someone when they don't stay in the same place? Suddenly I feel a wave of nausea hit me and feel my bloodied leg give out as I fall to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? (any idea's about the skeletons?) Don't hesitate to review :D Opticflammingo out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, just a quick note if you have read 'the fallen legacies' and 'the search for Sam' you will understand this chapter. If not just a quick summary: (SPOILERS btw) Adam was a mog with an adopted brother Ivan and a crazy arsed Mog general for a father. he got put in a machine that let him live in Ones memory's for 6 months, he tried to save the garde after seeing how bad the mogs are (He failed), he fell in love with One, he lost One, he got Ones legacy, he saved Malcolm (Sam's dad) and went to save Sam (coincidently in the same time and place as the end of 'the rise of Nine') and killed Ivan. (Takes very long breath) if you want a better summary look on Wikipedia.**

**Anyway please leave reviews, follow or favorite it. Thanks guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Adamus**

The gravel and cement surrounds me inside a little rock tomb. I try to move the rocks but every time I push more blood comes from my wound on my stomach. For now I'm just content with the eerie silence, it gives me time to think. I wonder what One would say if she saw me like this now, probably something like 'Only you Adam, would manage to physically get yourself stuck between a rock and a hard place'. The thought of her makes me smile before I slide back into unconsciousness.

"On three. One, two, three. Lift!" the sound of someone's voice and then grunting wakes me.

"One more piece Sam!" I hear through the rocks. I realise its Malcolm and make an effort to push the rock upwards to help him but my wound doesn't help. The bloods dried but I'm worried it will get infected. I feel the cement lighten and make one more effort to push the rocks above me, I shield my eyes from the burst of light and feel myself dragged up to my feet and lean on someone. I see it's that guy we rescued, his eyes are both swollen and his lip has been split open. He only wears orange prisoner trousers and I see his back is covered in burn marks and scars.

"You alright Adam? Adam can you hear me?" Malcolm asks. And then snaps his fingers in front of my face. I bat his hands away and he laughs.

"My stomach" I croak. Sam lays me to the floor and looks at the wound and me suspiciously. I guess he hasn't had the best experience with Mogs.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Malcolm says. I see his glasses are dusty and cracked, and his hair is put up in funny angles.

"No we need to find the Garde." I say my voice hoarse from not using it for so long. Sam's eyes widen at this.

"He's right. I need to see them, if there on some wild goose chase looking for me-" he starts.

"They'll waste time looking for their ships" Malcolm concludes. He shares a smile with his son for a second before Sam looks away suddenly.

"Let's go then" I try to balance myself off Sam but my vision turns black and I fall over. Sam and Malcolm lift me to my feet and drag me out of the collapsed room. I see part of Ivan's leg squashed under the fallen debris like some sort of sick wizard of Oz with more blood.

"Get back! Hide!" I whisper. Sam and Malcolm look at me strangely but I can hear the footsteps of people clear as day. Sam and Malcolm drag me into a small cupboard and leave it slightly open so we can see.

"Clear up the battle. This doesn't reach the outside. If any of you talk, mark my words it'll be better to be homeless than what we'll do to you!" a red headed woman with a sling yells. Five men in hazmat suits then walk past her. She stays still for a moment and we make eye contact. She starts to walk towards the cupboard and I hold my breath preparing for a fight.

"Agent Walker. You might want to see this. Prisoner 1556 has escaped!" A man shouts.

"Shit! That's all I need! Send agent Purdy to the helipad and get him looking for Sam Goode!" agent Walker yells and then runs off into the collapsed cells.

"Move now!" Malcolm whispers furiously. Sam helps carry me again and we navigate the tunnels narrowly avoiding Mogadorians and FBI agents. Sam stops at a room labelled 'surveillance'.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I know this sounds weird but I think I heard something above me before you came to get me. Can we just find out what it is?" he pleads. As much as I want to get out of here I can see he needs to find out what he heard. He leans me onto Malcolm's shoulder. He walks silently into the room treading on the balls of his feet. Suddenly I hear a loud grunting and a yelp. We rush into the room and see Sam standing over two passed out FBI agents. He sees our faces in shock.

"Number Six taught me." he says meekly. He blushes when he says this and I can't help but think there's more to Number Six than he's letting on.

"That's my boy" Malcolm says proudly. Malcolm puts me on a chair in the corner of the room and I get a good look at the dimly lit room. Its paint is peeling and the screens in the corners are now playing footage of the last couple of hours. Sam moves through it like a demon until he stops at the video of me getting him out briefly before he moves on to the next videos. Malcolm drags the unconscious guards into a nearby broom closet and then sits next to Sam looking through the video files. I can't believe they've found each other after 10 years and all there worried about is the Garde and me.

I clutch my stomach in agony as another wave of pain hits me. Malcolm takes off his sweater and orders me to lift up my shirt. He then proceeds to wrap it around the wound.

"It'll slow down the blood flow, but there's not much I can do unless we get some sterile equipment to close the wound." I nod in agreement and try to thank him but only a groan comes out. _This is not how I'm going to die_ I think to myself. I look over to Sam and see he's replaying a clip over and over.

"They got Sarah out." he says in a whisper.

"Sam I hate to rush you but I don't want to stay here longer than necessary." Malcolm says peaking outside the door. Sam closes the videos and goes into the broom closet and comes out with a black jacket which he covers himself with.

"Let's move." He says. He helps pick me up again and once again we're navigating the tunnels until we reach a large room labelled 'Transport'.

"We need to steal one of those cars." Malcolm whispers. I look into the room and see it's filled with Mogadorians filling into cars, helicopters and even a tank. I look around and try to spot a way out with nobody seeing us. The room is a large square with hanging lights dimly lighting the rooms, I see the Mog with the tank has been denied an exit and is now getting angry, causing a queue of cars to honk impatiently.

"There's an empty car over there" Malcolm points out. I see it's a shiny new black pickup and remember my father telling me about Mog vehicles. "It's all about being intimidating but not suspicious Adamus." He used to say.

Sam leads the way crouching low barely making a sound; he hides behind metal boxes moving silently to the next. I still hide in the corner of the room propped up against Malcolm. I feel Malcolm tense up when a Mogadorian gets too close to Sam and worry he's going to get killed but the scout moves to something else within seconds. Sam looks inside one of the boxes and I see him take out a sawed off shotgun type thing I've seen at weapon training, I think it was designed to fire a miniature cannon ball long range.

Sam quietly jumps inside the pickup and he ducks down beneath the steering wheel. The engine then rumbles to life, he must have hotwired the engine.

"Please, just try to keep your head down Adam. We're going to get out and find the Garde." Malcolm whispers and then smiles lopsidedly. I kind of started to wish I had a dad like Malcolm, the most reassurance my dad gave me was "You're not a complete waste of time."

Malcolm drags me the same route Sam went and we get past the Mog scouts. Just. The queue for getting out has now got larger and the tank can't reverse back. I get laid down in the back of the truck and Malcolm goes shotgun. I clutch my wound and see the bloods started flowing gently again.

"Dad there's a way out over there." Sam says suddenly. I see the small opening into the darkness. Our pickup will just fit through.

"It's too dangerous Sam. Don't risk it." Malcolm replies firmly.

"Sorry Dad." Sam says, he then goes full throttle and I get pushed back into my seat. The Mogs have noticed we're not one of them and start shouting. I look forward and see the small opening getting closer and closer. A shot rings out and I see a large dent appear next to where I'm lying down. Suddenly the car goes dark.

I look outside the window and look up, the stars are out and the car bumps along the dirt track.

Sam looks back and smiles at me. "See told you we'd be fi-"

Suddenly I hear a bang and the car spins out.

"Shit. What the fuck was that?" Malcolm shouts. We all get out of the car, I limp behind the car and see the tank about to fire.

"RUN!" I shout. Another bang. The car almost gets hit and loses a rear-view mirror. Sam gets his gun out and starts firing in the direction of the tank and walks towards it.

"I'll hold them off! Get out of here!" He shouts.

"Sam its suicide!" I shout but he doesn't cease. He can't risk his life for me to escape. I concentrate on the tank and remember what Malcolm taught me. Focus my breaths and aim forward. I feel the familiar tingle in my stomach and all at once a burst of energy is released as an earthquake. The tremors move forward and shake the earth. All at once the tank is flipped over causing a car behind it to set alight. Sam is thrown off his feet and I drag him up whilst Malcolm revs the engine. The blood from my wound is flowing freely now on the ground.

"That was to close." Malcolm shouts. "Don't you two ever do something as stupid as that again."

The car once again lurches forward. Sam is in back seat with me laughing and even I can't help but laugh.

Sam fist bumps me. "Thanks dude. Didn't want to go back to that place."

"No problem." I reply. Suddenly the pain comes back and I move my hand from my stomach. It's red.

"Dad. We've got to get him help." Sam directs to his father.

"We will. But right now we have to get out of here." Malcolm replies "There's a small town 20 miles from here where we can stay." I start to feel woozy and lean my head on the window and start to fall asleep. Sam looks at my wound worriedly and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Just stay with me Adam" is the last words I hear before I slide into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's time for a new chapter of The Fall of Five! Thank you for the legendary reviews so far guys :D If you like this story don't hesitate to Review, Favorite or Follow. Thanks guys! Opticflammingo out!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Five**

It doesn't take long to pack my belongings whilst Keagan sets up the plane after all; my life basically revolves around my rucksack and chest. I take a look through my backpack and see the usual, ration packs, walkie-talkies, bandages and a small gun. When I slink my backpack over my shoulder I hear a rustle from it and put it down again. I take one last look and see a small box at the bottom with a smiling girl on. I storm to the garage with the box and look for Keagan.

I see his oil stained jeans from under the plane and use my telekinesis to pull his skateboard towards me. He looks up at me and smiles which just makes me madder.

"What the hell is this?" I demand and then throw the box at him. He looks stunned for a second and then gives a knowing look at the box and starts to laugh.

"Well?" I ask.

"This is blue hair dye. I got it at the market; I thought it would suit your frosty personality." He then makes a drum and symbol sound and does the hand motion along with it.

"You're impossible." For some reason I put the hair dye back in my black rucksack. Keagan stands up and stretches his back, groaning as he does so. Sometimes I wonder how he can seem so relaxed at times.

"Well on that note, the planes finished repairs and I even had time to work on some other stuff." Keagan says whilst opening the garage doors on the other side to reveal a small airstrip. Another one of Keagans rules to survive: Always have a nearby exit. The sunlight streams in and I'm hit with a wave of heat and the smell of diesel.

"So what have you added?" I ask looking at the plane; it doesn't look any different than before. The same small black jet it's always been. Keagan sees my face and looks annoyed that I haven't seen the invisible differences to our plane.

"Well first of all, my baby is lined with depleted uranium cells mixed with steel. This is the stuff tanks are made of" As if to emphasize this he slaps the wing of our small jet.

"Cool." I say. I think Keagan was expecting a better response.

"Yes but that's not all, the engine has been re-oiled and I put some of our Loric gems into the engine to make this thing extremely fast."

"Loric gems? You mean you've wasted some of the money we were given to survive on this planet as fuel?" I say shocked. Keagan just nods. I rub my head and hope it's worth it.

"I'm getting on the plane; I think I could do with a nap." I say and hoist my rucksack over one shoulder and bring my chest with me. I wish Keagan would show me more of what's in my chest, all I've been shown is something I like to call a food cube that means I'll never go hungry. I need weapons preferably not the ones I make out of ice; it's hard to be intimidating when your weapons melt.

I jump up the stairs to the plane and expect to be greeted by our small first class seats ready for me to collapse on instead I'm greeted by skeletons in my seat.

"Ahhhh!" I shout and put my hands out and freeze the skeletons head to the seat. I breathe heavily and see every seat has a skeleton in, some wearing hats and sunglasses, one even has a disposable camera hooked around its neck. Keagan runs in armed with a hammer and looks around manically, and then he sees what I've done to the skeleton and starts laughing. He starts to stop and sees my face and launches into another round of laughs.

I throw the skeleton on my chair at Keagan and yank the iced skeleton head off my chair, then slump down on the chair.

"You iced Yoric!" Keagan says between laughs.

"Arsehole! You know how much I hate skeletons!" I shout. Keagan start to stop laughing and rubs my head playfully.

"I know, I know but Mog aircraft carriers have X-ray scanners, I had to come up with something to throw them off."

"And you think scaring the shit out of me is the best way?" I say coldly.

"Nah that's just an added extra." He smiles. He sees my face and briefly looks apologetic.

"When we get to Dulce, I'll show you something cool I've been working on. I think you'll like it." He winks and walks off leaving me with that mystery.

I look out the window and see Keagan burning everything we used in the past week in our small garage. The 'ceremonial burning' as I call it. Keagan hops back in the plane and closes the door/stairs. I look out the window and watch the scenery pass by as we take off, before long I drift into sleep.

XXX

I wake up with my head against the window and see its gotten dark outside and I see the lights of cities below us. I look across from my seat and see two skeletons leaning on each other like a couple. I think Keagan sacrificing our gems for speed might have been worth it, of course I won't tell him that though.

I walk to the cockpit and see Keagan playing angry birds on his phone with his feet on the steering wheel.

"Auto-pilot" He says before I can ask.

"Damn pigs!" he shouts and then puts his phone away into his shirt pocket.

"How far?" I ask as I slump in the co-pilot seat.

"Reasonably close, this thing goes at the speed of sound thanks to the gems." He replies. We look out the windows watching the faint lights below us.

"Your mum would have loved this you know." Keagan says unexpectedly. I wonder why Keagan would choose to bring up my family now; he's never spoken about them much before.

"Why." I ask curiously.

"She loved to fly; it was one of her legacies. She was always the free-spirited one out of your parents, always looking for fun." He says smiling.

"And my dad?"

"He was troubled; he was one of two Loric with the power of seeing into the future. Picked me as your Cepan when I was only seventeen, he said he could see great things in our future." He says looking outside the window.

"Do you think he saw the attacks on Lorien?" I ask cautiously, hungry for more information on my family.

"The future is a tricky thing Five. When you get a prophet like your father on Lorien, they are so rare that the elders make them swear never to try to change the future no matter what. It's hard to tell if your father knew but your mother always calmed him. She was never concerned about the future only the present, that's why they fell in love." The silence continues, the only sound being the wind rush past the plane. I wonder if I could live knowing the future and never being able to tell anyone. It would eat me up inside. I think of who the other prophet of Lorien was, either way looking at Keagan now; it seems like a bad time to push for more information.

"Hey, I'm thirsty. You want a drink?" I ask.

"Yeah, grab me a beer will you? Preferably not frozen solid." Keagan smiles and then stares into my eyes curiously.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, um just tell me if anything changes, you know Loric changes." He says. I remember the awkward girl talks Keagan tried to give me a couple of times when I was growing up which just ended with him sending me to the internet hoping that would explain everything. I start to think he might be seeing a new legacy in me. I look down at my body and see I'm no different than before, same black skinny jeans, white top and black leather jacket with a bandana covering my neck in case I need to hide my face.

"So, you going to try drunk flying then?" I say as I get off the seat and stretch my arms. As I walk out into the cockpit I hear Keagan shout,

"What could we crash into, in the air?" I allow myself a quick smile and laugh before heading towards our fully stocked mini-fridge.

Suddenly the plane shakes and some of the skeletons fall off their seats. I walk over to the window and expect it to be just turbulance when I suddenly see two black striped aircraft following us with guns poised to attack.

"Fuck! Keagan we have a problem!" I shout.

"What is it Frosty!?" he shouts back. I'm surprised he didn't feel the shake from whatever thing hit us. I look outside the window and see a missile released and coming towards us.

"Incoming Mog missiles!" I shout back. The plane is hit and I fall down along with the rest of the skeletons. I angrily push them away. I run to the cockpit and see Keagan has a white-knuckled grip on the W shaped wheel of the plane.

"Strap in this is going to get bumpy!" Keagan shouts, before I get a chance he nose dives the plane and I go face first into the window. I push myself back and have an idea. Another missile hits and the buttons on the console beep urgently.

"Open the doors!" I shout.

"What are you insane at this height, you'll be sucked out." He shouts back. I angrily hit the chair and move back to the seating area.

"It's now or never." I whisper to myself. I smash one of the windows and immediately feel my arm be sucked out. I look and see one of the wings has set alight, I concentrate on my power and feel the ice hit the plane wing and put the fire out, when that doesn't work I set my eyes on the aircraft. A rocket is released and I push my hand towards it and see the rocket get pushed back towards the plane. The plane immediately goes up in a fiery ball of light. A stray bullet grazes my arm and I yank it back inside and clutch my arm.

Keagan rushes from the cockpit with two parachutes and throws one at me. I catch it and strap it over my rucksack. He grabs my chest and uses a broken seatbelt to harness it to him.

"Guess we're bailing then!" I shout. Keagan smiles from the adrenaline and holds onto the side of the plane.

"Wait, what about the thing you had to show me!" I shout. He gives me a knowing wink and opens the plane doors.

"On three we jump! One! Two! Three!"

I fall forward into the night sky and scream not in terror, but in joy. I've never felt so alive. The air pulls my face back and I see Keagan diving towards the ground like a swan. The moment I see his parachute go up I realise I should do mine as well, but I want to keep the thrill so I continue to dive towards the earth. I hear Keagan shout and I open my parachute. The speed difference is disorientating and I'm left feeling sick. The blood from my arm drips to the ground.

I look up and see our plane crash and burn towards the desert and see Keagan look longingly towards it. I hit the ground with a large thump and army roll to compact the damage. Keagan isn't so lucky; he lands in a nearby tree. I stand up and rub my head looking for any injuries.

I look up and see Keagan try to unstrap his harness connecting the chest to his body. I laugh at the ridiculous image.

"Oh leaf me alone." Keagan says annoyingly.

"You know you're not in a situation to make jokes now are you?" I say happy the tables have turned on Keagan. In response Keagan says a string of curse words at me in Loric and English.

I use my telekinesis and yank him down onto ground and say,

"That's for the skeletons you jerk." He murmurs something about 'regretting nothing' and stands up looking around suspiciously in the nearby trees. He starts to walk in a random direction and that's when I see it.

"Are you kidding?" I ask in shock.

"Meh, you deserved it besides how else are we getting around?" He shrugs. I run over to the black streamlined motorbike and yank off the parachute attached to it. I hop on and it feels like I've ridden it hundreds of times before. Keagan hops on the back and directs me to the Dulce base. I handbrake turn when we get there and hop off the bike and promptly hug Keagan.

"You might want to see this." He says. I stop hugging him and turn around. The entrance to the base has been destroyed. A large crack has appeared leading towards the base and I grab a pair of infra-red binoculars from his rucksack and follow the crack.

"Holy Shit." I say silently when I see a tank flipped over surrounded by humans.

"Looks like the Mog is more dangerous than we thought." I hear Keagan say. He then walks off in the direction of the crack, crouching his head and body down.

"What are you doing?" I whisper furiously. He either doesn't hear me or ignores me and I follow him keeping my eyes on the base. Keagan stops at the origin of the crack and I see a large puddle of blood and a pair of footprints.

"He took hostages." Keagan says slowly then crouches to the ground putting his hands to the ground and getting rid of the footprints.

"Find anything detective?" I ask sarcastically.

"He's wounded; he won't get far with a hostage in tow. The only town near here is a nights drive away." Keagan looks at my face suspiciously again and then takes photos of the tyre treads.

"I can cross reference these to the surrounding cars in the area, narrow the search." Keagans knowledge of technology has been one of our greatest assets. He used to joke he was the 'best hacker in all of Lorien'. Sometimes I think he might be right.

I get on my motorbike and pull my bandana over my face with my helmet.

"Let's ride."


	5. Chapter 5

**It's time for a new chapter! Just to clarify the last couple of reviews seem to think this is the actual next book, Don't get me wrong I am very flattered that you think so but this is purely a work of Fanfiction. Anyway boring stuff over, if you enjoy this please don't hesitate Review, Favorite or follow! Opticflammingo out! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Marina**

As I heal the pilot I feel the familiar iciness jet down my spine, his chest is bleeding heavily and he has small burn wounds. _If only you realised we were on your side_ I think. The wounds start to close and the muscle knits itself back together. I sit back exhausted and can barely keep my eyes open.

"You know, I'll never get over how you do that." I hear a voice from behind me say. I turn around and see it's Eight. I immediately tuck my hair behind my ears and feel butterfly's in my stomach.

"Yeah well it's not exactly good in a fight, like you guys." I say, sometimes it's hard to hide the jealousy that I don't have an awesome legacy to fight with. What are the chances that I'm going to have to fight a Mog underwater?

"Hey, don't say that about yourself. You've got the most important Legacy of us all, you save people Marina." Eight says gesturing towards healed pilot. I stand up and brush the twigs off my shirt; Nine is kicking the rockets by the helicopter with Ella. I instantly feel protective of having Ella near dangerous rockets especially with Nine. He has this craziness about him that I don't quite trust just yet.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask as I walk over to them. Nine just starts laughing to himself.

"They had Mogadorian weapons and they still couldn't take me down." He says between laughs.

"Us." I correct. "And what do you mean by Mogadorian weapons? Last I checked humans only carry Mog handguns."

"Well sweetheart, it looks like they got an upgrade." Nine lifts the wreaked helicopter up and I see. The rockets are glowing green around the tips.

"Shit." I whisper quietly to myself. I smile a little and think of what the nuns a Santa Teresa would do to me if they caught me swearing.

Ella moves towards it and puts her hand out, before I realise what she's doing she jerks her hand back and clutches it to her chest. She falls to the ground sobbing. A small red rock flies out of her pocket and hits the ground beside her; Nine picks it up looking at it curiously. I run to Ella and look at her small hand. It's got hundreds of tiny cuts surrounding it bleeding.

"I'm sorry Marina, I shouldn't have touched it." Ella says with tears in her eyes. I put both my hands over hers and feel the icy tingle heal her. A small tear rolls down her face and I'm overcome with the urge to hug her but I can't until her hand is healed.

"Is this the red rock you threw at Setrakus Ra?" Nine asks. I try to block him out and focus on healing Ella's hand but my mind wonders back to the base. The feeling of powerlessness when Setrakus Ra took away my healing Legacy and I was watching Eight bleed out.

"Is this the rock you threw at Setrakus Ra?" Nine asks again. I let go of Ella's hand and she nods at Nine. Eight protectively holds her shoulder.

"Where did you find this?" Nine continues.

"It was on a pedestal in the base surrounded by wires, it looked important so I took it. And when I saw you being attacked by Setrakus Ra, I didn't have any weapons to help you so I threw _this_." She hesitates on the last word and looks at the rock. I use my telekinesis and grab it from Nines hand, it's small and almost heart shaped. The top of it feels icy and gets hotter as it reaches the bottom.

"What the hell is this thing?" I say quietly to myself. I toss it around in my hands and consider throwing it as far as I can see. It makes my insides feel like shrivelling up; I pocket the rock and try to forget about it. Fortunately I hear a scream.

"Marina! Marina!" I hear Sarah's voice yell. I spin around and see Sarah and Six by John's side. Eight grabs my hand and I instantly become self-conscious of how sweaty my hands are. I blink and feel myself land next to John with Eight. I see his leg is bleeding and Six and Sarah holding his hands. I push them aside and immediately get to work, that rocket that hit him must have done this to him.

I put my hands over the wounded leg and will myself to fix it. The bleeding begins to slow and soon the wound closes, Sarah pushes her way past and grabs his hand again. I see his eyes flicker open for a second and hear him say in a whispered breath, "Five, Sam, don't." I look around and see no one else has heard although Nine looks suspiciously at him.

"He mentioned Five." Nine says suddenly. We all look at Nine, he seems to enjoy the attention he's getting.

"What did he say?" Eight asks.

"He said 'Five, Sam, don't'" I cut in. Nine looks pissed which makes his features scrunch up. "What do you think that could mean?"

"Sam's that dork who got captured in the Mog base right?" Nine asks. I see Six's whole body tense.

"He's not a dork; He's actually a good fighter." Six says. I can almost feel her repressing her rage. Nine smirks at her reaction. I try to change the subject before there at each other's throat. The last thing we need is two Garde fighting.

"So maybe that could mean Five and Sam are together." I say. I'm still unsure of who this Sam guy is but he seems to be important to John and Six. Nine turns around and looks to his chest, I try to peak into his chest but his body covers it. I'm about to ask what he's doing when I see it. He's holding a white tablet in the air attached to a small rock and cable.

"What's that?" Ella asks. She rubs her hand gently across the letter Crayton gave her. She refused to open it last night when Nine was bugging her about it.

"Watch and learn from the master." Nine reply's with a wink. How would this guy survive if no one paid attention to him? He presses buttons on the tablet and I don't quite know what to expect.

"Well Five definitely isn't with the dork. She's in the Atlantic ocean." I push past Nine and grab the tablet wondering if she could be drowning right now.

"Hey!" he whines. I push him off the tablet and see the dots, six dots near New Mexico and one not quite in the Atlantic Ocean but near Jamaica moving towards the U.S rapidly. My head is swimming. How is Number Five moving that fast? No normal plane can go that fast. I'm suddenly aware Eight has teleported next to me and our faces are almost touching looking at the tablet. Suddenly Nine snatches the tablet away from us and puts it back in his Chest. Eight moves away from me and I'm almost sad. We never talked about the kiss after we got out of the base.

"We have to get out of here." Nine says suddenly, and then I hear it. Tires rumbling against nearby ground. The rest of the Garde soon hear the tires too.

Six orders us into Nines car, I follow her and briefly see her look back at agent Purdy still leaning against the tree trunk with disgust. I wonder if she really would have killed him if she had the chance. We get into Nine's car whilst Nine drags John along the dirt.

"Please, be a little rougher with him." I say sarcastically, Nine just winks at me and rolls him into the back of the car. I jump in back seat with John's head on my knee; I take a mental image of this in my head to paint later. I look out the window and see SUV's start to get closer and circle us.

"Nine now would be a good time to start driving!" I blurt out.

"Cool it sweetheart, this car is indestructible!" Nine howls. I watch him turn the key and suddenly hear a sickly coughing sound come from the back of the car. The noise stops for a second and then the coughing returns. Nine thumps his head on the dashboard.

"What's up?" Eight asks.

"Slight problem. We're out of gas." Nine says sheepishly.

"Out of gas! Out of gas, Nine! This thing is basically a tank and we ran out of fuel? You had one job to get us out of here, one job!" Six shouts and then punches him on the arm. He howls and grabs his arm. The cars surrounding us start to grind to a halt. I see the familiar sight of the Mogs surround us. Nine's body starts to vibrate with laughter. This guy really is a psycho.

"Pass me a gun." Sarah says suddenly. I look to her and a coldness burn in her blue eyes. This is not the teary girl I saw on the news after her school was destroyed.

"No offence sweet cheeks but these things are dangerous and not for people who don't know how to fire them." Nine says whilst tossing a gun in his hands, Sarah snatches the gun out of his hand and opens the window. We all watch in shock as she starts shooting nearby Mogs getting closer in the head.

None of us can keep our mouths from gawking open. Wonderful, even a human is more useful in a fight than I am. She looks back in annoyance. I wonder how she learnt to shoot like that?

"Aren't you going to help?" This jars us out of our shock and we jump out of the car. Eight teleports the unconscious John and then teleports back without him. I run towards the Mogadorians and push them away using my telekinesis. Some have guns and are shooting manically. I feel bullets rush past my ears my heat quickens. Six is in the air and the sky starts to darken and I hear claps of thunder. I see Eight has just turned himself into one of those Mogadorian beasts, a Piken I think and then he charges a SUV filled with Mogs.

Suddenly I see a Mogadorian with a rocket launcher aim for Ella.

"ELLA!" I scream. The rocket is released. The world seems to slow down, I run as fast as I can and jump in front of the rocket with my hands out. _So this is how I die_ I think. I prepare for the rocket to hit me square on the chest when something unexpected happens. The rocket hits something invisible in front of me and blows up. A Mogadorian runs towards me but slams against something invisible it slashes against it angrily before it is batted away by Nine and his pipe staff.

Nine puts his hand out curiously and is stopped by something and smiles. I'm still on the ground in shock with my hands out. I look back at Ella and see her staring in shock at me. I put my hands down and Nine runs to me and lifts me up in the air spinning me.

"You've developed a new legacy!" He shouts still spinning me. Despite my mistrust of Nine I find myself laughing along with him. Eight runs over in his Piken form and changes back to his normal human form and looks at me and Nine suspiciously.

"What's happening here?" he asks.

"She got a new legacy!" he shouts then spins me around in his arms again.

"I'm dizzy." I say between giggles and he drops me and then runs off looking for more Mogs. Eight looks at me differently but before I get too much time to think about this, I see more Mogs are coming. Eight grabs me and I expect a hug but instead I hear silence. I see John lying against a tree and in the distance I see Six in the air surrounded by a mini hurricane.

"Trust me." Eight says suddenly. I nod my head and he smiles at me. I'm overcome with another urge to kiss him but before I can pluck up the courage he disappears. I'm left with John, he looks much better. I wish I could see his blue eyes so I could paint them properly on a pad of paper. Suddenly Eight appears with Ella and then Sarah and then Six. Soon we're all together looking at each other confused. Eight teleports again and this time comes back with the chests and Burnie Kosar.

"What the hell dude!" Nine exclaims.

"We can't waste time looking for fights Nine." Eight says calmly looking into his eyes. Nine stares back for a moment before waving his hand in front his face and slumping down to the ground and spinning his pipe staff around his hands.

"Why don't we go to Chicago?" I suddenly hear. I spin around and see John rubbing his face and Burnie Kosar jumping around him in beagle form.

"A city full of Mogs?" Six says sceptically.

"Yes Johnny!" Nine cheers. "I've got a kick-ass place in Chicago which is perfect for us, it's safe and I have weapons." He sounds like a kid on Christmas day.

We all look to Six, she's kind of become the de-facto leader of us because she's had the most experience without a Cepan.

"Fine." She says quietly.

XXX

We spend the next hour getting out of the forest and to a gas station. The cars whiz past us in a blur and I can't help but think _I can run faster._

"So what are we going to do? Steal a car?" Sarah asks. She hasn't let go of John since he woke up, we spent a while questioning him but he said whatever he dreamed was only brief images of Sam and another boy. Six perks up at the idea that Sam isn't in a Mogadorian prison but we can't help and question the other boy with him.

"First we'll go in and scout it out. We only steal a car if we have to otherwise we hitch a ride." Six replies looking at the large trucks being filled up with gas.

"Hey you kids need a ride?" I hear a friendly southern accent say when we get into the gas station. I look around and see a skinny red haired woman smile at us with yellow crooked teeth and a pointed nose. Nine suddenly steps forward.

"Our car and phones got stolen on the way to Chicago and I'm really worried, my parents are going to kill us." He lets his voice crack on a few of the words; I'm surprised at how easily he can lie to such a nice person. The woman looks sympathetic and puts a hand on Nines shoulder.

"Aww. Its okay honey, I'm actually on my way to Chicago. I'm sure we'll have room for you on my truck."

Ella steps forward and I notice she's turned herself into a seven year old and is looking at the woman with her big brown eyes the same way she looked at me when we first met at Santa Teresa.

"Really?"

"Of course. I just need to call my husband and tell him I'll be a little late." She leaves to call her husband and we pile into the truck, I hop in shotgun.

"Be wary guys, this could be a trap." Six says. I suddenly realise we're in a truck with a stranger and could be blown up at any second. A wave of claustrophobia hits me and I suddenly need to get out of the car. I'll take my chances on the open road. Before I can open the doors, the red haired lady hops back in the truck.

"My names Tracy by the way." She puts her hand out and I awkwardly shake it.

"Marina." I reply.

"Name sounds familiar."

"It's a common name." Before long we're on the road. Tracy tells us about all of the places she's visited and how she and her husband travel a lot around the country. Soon I start to feel my eyes droop and the lull of her voice sends me to sleep.

XXX

I feel someone slap me hard on the head. I look in the car and see none of the Garde, my breathing increases. Suddenly a large hand grabs my face and pulls it towards him. A bald man wearing ray bans with scars across his forehead. I try to pull away but something stops me, his ring on his hand is cutting into my skin, I try to use my legacies but nothing works.

A gun rises to my face and clicks.

"You're in big trouble Number Seven." Before I can realise he said my number, the gun rises over my head and slams down on my temple. I crumple to the ground and the last thing I hear is a cruel laughing as I'm dragged away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, it's time for another new chapter. Anyway thank you for all of the legendary reviews so far (They've really encouraged me to continue with the story!) and if you enjoy this chapter don't hesitate to Review, Favorite or Follow. Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Adam**

_I feel my hair being tugged back. I try to get my small hands around my head to flip Ivan off me but he's too big. My father watches in the corner of the room intently. I catch his eye but he gives me no support. Ivan lands on top of me and I struggle furiously._

"_Get off me Ivan!" I shout._

"_No way Adam, I win! I'm the best fighter in all of Mogadore!" Ivan bellows. My father walks up to us and hoists Ivan off me and we stand to attention._

"_That was a disgrace Adamus. Learn to use your brains and stop being so passive when fighting" He turns to Ivan and gives him a shark smile. _

"_Well done Ivanic, Now again." Ivan can barely keep the smirk off his face and I feel a giant ball of rage rise up in my chest. My father sits back down in his chair and watches us again. This time I won't be disgraced. _

_We circle each other; a predatory smile starts to form on Ivan's lips and my rage fills my thoughts. I punch out and hit Ivan square on the nose and he clutches his nose and turns away from me. I get a small feeling of satisfaction before my guilt consumes me._

"_Ivan I'm sorry." He continues to not look at me. I walk up to him and hold his shoulder, he suddenly flips his whole body around and uppercuts me to the stomach. I hit the ground hard and he stands above me, blood falling from his nose onto my shirt. My father joins him and puts his hand on Ivans shoulder and starts laughing. _

I wake up clutching my stomach; I look down and see the rough stitches that Malcolm put into wound. They're uneven and ache every time I move but at least it's better than keeping the wound open. I rub my eyes and take in our surroundings; we're in a small shabby motel with all the blinds shut. I take the thread bare sheets off me and try to sit up, it's been two days since we escaped and it's a surprise we've got as far as we have with no one spotting us. Malcolm sits in the corner examining a cheap laptop he bought along with new clothes.

Sam walks over to me and helps me to my feet. "How are you feeling bro?"

"Like I should be doing something." I reply and I truthfully mean it, I've been carried around by Sam from motel to motel whilst Malcolm tries to figure out what we do next. So far all we worked out is heading east is the best option.

Sam is tugging at his new clothes, since he was dressed in prisoner gear when we escaped, the last thing we wanted was for people to spot us easily and report us to the FBI. He's wearing a dark blue hoodie with a picture of a skull on and a pair of baggy jeans. His face is starting to get better but he still has two massive black eyes and the large cut on his lip is starting to scab over.

"Hey Sam, You are aware there's a 750,000 dollar bounty on you." Malcolm says, eyes not leaving the screen.

"No way! Last time I checked it was only 500,000 dollars!" He laughs. I laugh along with him amazed he's happy he has a bounty on him. Malcolm continues to look at his laptop.

"Which numbers are these?" Malcolm turns his laptop around and I see two photos of a girl and a boy. The boy has sandy hair and bright blue eyes and is smiling awkwardly towards the camera; the girl looks less happy, she looks at the camera with pure hatred. She has long blonde hair and dark grey eyes, her hand tries to cover her face but fails."

"The guy is John and he's number four and the girl-"Sam hesitates, I notice his cheeks go slightly redder. "The girl is Number Six."

"She's pretty." Malcolm says before turning the laptop back to him.

"I guess." Sam replies quietly. I look at him and wonder why's he got so quiet all of a sudden, most of the journey here, he was telling me about comics he liked. We got on well because we have the same sense of humour and both liked space. He asked me what Mogadore was like a couple of times but I said I was too young to remember much accept the small of sulphur everywhere.

I put my feet to the floor and step on the thick carpet, I think it started out as white but due to age and what seems like many cigarette butts and chewing gum it's become a murky brown. I almost lose my balance and Sam's immediately at my side.

"Careful dude." I wave his help away and start walking to the mini fridge in the corner and look for something to eat. I open the fridge and find nothing but a mouldy bit of fruit and the alcohol Malcolm has banned us from.

"Uh Malcolm!" I shout.

"Yeah?"

"We're kind of out of food unless you like mouldy fruit." I answer sarcastically.

"So go out and get some." He replies now clicking on something.

"I kind of can't move without getting vicious stomach pains." I show my stiches to him and really see how uneven and horrible it looks. I touch it and see yellow pus, I wince.

"Yeah and I'm a wanted fugitive with 750,000 dollars on my head so…" Sam chimes in. Malcolm sighs and shuts the laptop lid. He stands up and straightens his glasses for a bit and starts to grab a jacket.

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong or something looks suspicious, you call me immediately. Deal?" He says as he puts his jacket over his arms.

"Deal." We say in unison.

"Besides what could go wrong?" Sam shouts before Malcolm shuts the door on us. We stand in silence for a few moments wondering what to say.

"So what are Four and Six like?" I finally say.

"Four's my best friend; he's a really nice guy. I think you'll like each other." He says with a smile.

"And Six?" I ask. Sam looks sadly towards the ground and then looks up with a pained smile.

"She's a total badass basically any Mog that gets in her way is ash." He sees my shocked face and quickly puts his hands up in surrender.

"No, not you. You're a good guy. I'm sure once she sees the kickass power you have she'll change her mind completely." He rushes out.

"You really think I'm a good guy?" I ask. I'm surprised that it only took him two days to trust me enough to call me a 'good guy'.

"Yeah. I figure you would have killed us by now if you weren't." _So that's the reason he trusts me _I think_._ I start to hear a small tapping and whip my head around looking for the source.

"You hear something?" Sam looks around for the tapping as well but it looks like he can't hear it.

"Yeah, it's probably nothing." I shake my head and try to ignore the rapidly getting louder tapping. It's like a mouse walking across the floor, thumping its tiny feet.

"I've been thinking, maybe if One gave you one of her legacies, she could have transferred all of them and their starting to show now?" Sam asks.

"I don't know, maybe? So what about you and Six?" I ask eager to change the subject from One. I remember our first and last kiss. She made me believe she could keep living in my head just to show me how evil the Mogadorians really were. I rub my ears again trying to ignore the sounds.

"It's just a crush, besides nothing could ever happen between us."

"Why?"

"She's an alien from another planet and she likes someone else." He says downhearted. I feel sorry for him and it reminds me of mine and One's relationship even if she were alive we would be different species and it could never work.

"Sorry dude." I say. He waves away my sympathy and starts to walk over to the laptop when suddenly a voice rings out.

"Room service!" a voice rings out. I look to Sam and we eye the door suspiciously. I start to hear a loud knocking on the door.

"Room service!" I notice it's a girls voice, she sounds pissed. I look to Sam and he shakes his head and we move away from the door intending to ignore her.

"Screw this." I hear her say. I hear her footsteps get softer and softer and assume she's left. Sam goes to the laptop ignoring her but suddenly I hear a sawing motion. I look at the door and see a large blue knife go through the lock.

"Sam call Malcolm now." I say, no one is hurting my friends. Sam sees the cut and tries to find his phone in his pockets. The sawing stops and the door creaks open. Sunlight streams into the dark room and I see a silhouette of a girl.

Suddenly she runs up to me and front kicks me into the wall. Dust falls of the walls and onto my face. _So much for no one hurting my friends._ I stand up but my shirt is pulled back onto the wall, I look to my shoulder and see a knife pinning the shirt to the wall, no, not a knife, an icicle? I start to move my right shoulder but another icicle hits my shoulder.

I look to the girl and see half of her face for the first time; the other half is disguised by a bandana. She has shoulder length blonde hair and almost orange eyes; I might think they were pretty if they weren't filled with hatred for me. She's wearing a leather jacket and black jeans with a walkie-talkie attached to her belt. I hear a whistling and see my trouser legs are soon pinned back against the wall as well. Sam has moved in front of me trying to protect me.

"Leave him alone." He says with as much force as he can, he's in a fighting stance. The girl attacks first with a roundhouse punch, I get ready for him to be slammed into the wall like me but instead he does something unexpected.

He blocks the punch with both of his hands and kicks her back with his foot. I start to see a playful smile form on her lips.

"I'll give you that one, you're good but I'm better." I see ice form from her hands and it pins Sam to the wall within seconds.

"That's cheating!" He shouts. She rolls her eyes at him and gets out her Walkie-talkie from her belt.

"Nice work detective." She says sarcastically. "You were wrong, he hasn't got a hostage, he's help." She says looking at Sam. She suddenly turns towards me and points he palm towards me. I see a blue mist escape her hand and drift towards my hands. Ice starts to form around it; it's so cold it's starting to burn and I start to worry about frostbite.

"I've been wrong before Five, now deal with them quietly and let's get the hell out of here." I hear a male voice come from the walkie-talkie with a gentle laugh.

"Five? You're Garde?" Sam says eyes wide. She rolls her eyes at him again.

"No shit Sherlock. I have freaking ice come from my hands and you don't think I'm a member of the Garde." She says sarcastically.

"We know you!" I chip in. I feel a whistling pass by my ears and a sudden stinging. I feel a warm drip fall down my neck and realise one of her icicles has cut my ear! She's immediately at my throat with another icicle.

"What do you know about us?" She says looking into my eyes. The ice has no enclosed around her hand in a sharp jagged point. I wonder how her hands don't get cold. She starts to pressure on my neck; I'd never thought that a Garde could be so vicious; then again my race did destroy Lorien so I can't really blame her.

"Sam knows Four and Six!" I shout desperate for my life. She looks at Sam slightly softer than she does at me.

"Abort mission! Abort mission!" I hear the male voice from the walkie-talkie shout, followed by a rapid rustling and a thump. My first thought goes to Mogadorians; If this Keagan guy is getting her to pull back then it must be serious.

"Keagan! Keagan!" she looks towards the ceiling in anger and punches the air. "Fuck." She moves towards the broken door and puts her back to the wall beside it. I see her whole body is tensed and blue mist forms two daggers in her hands. I get ready for my recapture and try to summon something to help her but I don't want to hurt Five by accident.

The door creaks open slowly, Five crouches down on her knees and I hear her take a short breath.

"Guys, what the hell did you do to the door?" Malcolm walks in holding a bag of groceries, he walks past Five without noticing her. She army rolls behind him and pushes him towards the wall. He stumbles towards it but turns around at the last moment, his eyes go wide. He is then pushed back by an invisible force. I hear a whistling and see her throw her icicles. Each one hits its target, his legs and arms are pinned up and she puts one above his head for good measure.

"Amazing." Malcolm whispers. She walks up to him and looks at his face closely.

"Who are you?" She murmurs. I start to feel the icicles holding up my jeans melt; the cool water runs into my socks and causes shivers up my spine.

"He's a greeter." I hear a honeyed voice say. I look to the door and see a skinny man, with childish feathers. He looks a bit like a beanstalk with long arms and legs. His brown wavy hair is covering his eyes and he moves to Five. Five pulls down the bandana covering her face for the first time and I get a good look at her for the first time. She has high sharp cheekbones and pink lips that look like they should be smiling but she only scowls at the man in the doorway.

"Well this wasn't exactly the reunion I'd imagined between us." He beams. Malcolm smiles back and tries to move his arms but is held back by the icicles. I'm surprised he has such a soft voice, he flicks his hair out of eyes and I see warm brown eyes. He seems like Santa Claus in nature compared to Five.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" Five asks looking between Malcolm and Keagan.

"Yeah!" Sam shouts. Keagan starts to laugh and walks to the icicles. He looks at one on Malcolm's shirt sleeve and attempts to pull on it but it doesn't move.

"Nice aiming Frosty." He smirks. "Take them down and I'll explain everything." She looks annoyed but does as she's told. She pulls the icicles from the wall with ease, Sam drops to the floor followed by Malcolm. Five stares at me like she's still considering killing me. I smile at her; she's briefly puzzled before going back to the cold stare. Now I know why she's called _Frosty._

"He's a friend, he can help you. Let him down." Malcolm says calmly.

"He's a Mog." She replies coldly. Keagan loses his smile and puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"If Malcolm trusts him so do I." He says to her. She turns around and smashes the ice covering my hand. She removes the icicle that hit my ear and whispers.

"You might have everyone else here buying your… transformation… but you're a Mogadorian. Give me one reason to think you're going to hurt the Garde, because I'll make sure you turn to ash… right then and there" She smashes the other lump of ice on my hand and I fall to the ground.

"I'm a good person." I say. Everyone hears and looks at me.

"Prove it to me and we'll see." She looks less cold now and more cautious. "Now what the hell is going on here?"

Keagan steps forward. "When we came to earth, there were greeters who met us; they have been friends of the Loric way back to ancient Greek times, with each generation a new greeter was picked in a family. Malcolm here was one of them." He gestures to Malcolm, he waves his hand up.

"So you were my greeter?" she asks.

"No, I was number Four's. Sadly I'm the last greeter left." Malcolm's eyes are drawn down to his feet, Sam pats him on the shoulder and they smile at each other. I'm instantly jealous of their bond. As if my body reacts to my jealousy my stomach begins to hurt. Keagan orders me to lie down and inspects the wound.

"Wow. That is really infected." Keagan says astounded. "Who did these stitches, a drunken toddler?" I look to Malcolm and he guiltily raises a hand. Suddenly the smell of pus hits me and I gag.

"Five fetch me some whiskey." He says rigidly, the soft tone to his voice gone.

"You can't be serious, you are not doing drunk surgery." The annoyance in her voice is clear, but at least she's willing to help me. I see Sam start to search the mini fridge.

"No, you dolt. The whiskey is to disinfect the wound." He replies. I'd always imagined Cepans has fatherly and motherly figures, but looking more at Five and Keagan, they seem like siblings who only show care to each other when they have to.

"Catch!" Sam shouts. I see a small black bottle fly through the air and land in Keagan's lap. I see the torn brown label say 'Nebraska's finest' with a picture of a grizzled old man holding a platypus smiling. Five starts to tap her foot impatiently.

"We're gonna have to knock you out, buddy." Keagan suddenly says. My mind jumps to injections and needles and my whole body shudders in response. I remember my father showing me some of the torture equipment used on traitors when I was young. One of them included was a six inch rusty needle with a glowing green liquid inside. I decided it was better not to ask what the liquid was.

"Not needles." I groan. Five rolls her eyes and continues to tap her foot. Suddenly she puts her hands out and I see the blue mist emerge. I feel my chest get a little colder and see small snowflakes land on it. She then marches up to me and sits next to me, Sam and Malcolm watch in amazement.

She and Keagan share a look before she turns away to look at me. There's a certain softness there I've never seen before.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry about this one." She raises her hand and I notice she's made a knuckle duster out of ice. Her hand slams down towards my temple. I only have a brief second to realise what she's doing and utter one single word before I am knocked out.

"Bitch."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. First of all I would like to say a big thank you for all of the awesome reviews I've had so far and it means a lot that you enjoy my story so much. I've decided to choose the POV of whoever fits the story most at the time so it might change around a bit. Anyway if you enjoy this please don't hesitate to Review, Favorite or Follow! Opticflammingo out! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Six**

"Remind me again why we're in here." Sarah asks. I look around our small cell, two metal beds on either side of the wall with a metal toilet in the middle. I decided for peace of mind it would be better to go nowhere near it. Sarah is sitting with her back to the wall on her bed fiddling with her threadbare clothes. When we get out of here, we're getting new clothes and I'm letting my hair go back to black. Too many stereotypes with blonde hair.

"When that agent grabbed me, I felt something." I say thinking of the moment Tracy the 'too friendly' driver turned on us with a desert Eagle and gave us to the agent who put us all in cells. It turns out I was right and she was working with the FBI. Marina was asleep and left until last and was dragged somewhere by the agent, last I saw. I still expect a scar to show on my leg but I need to find out who that agent is and that feeling I got when I was around him.

"Was it love?" Nine shouts from the cell on the other side of the wall. I roll my eyes at Nine. I've done it so many times for the last two days that my eyes start to hurt.

"No, Nine. It was more _sinister._" I hesitate on the last word and remember the shivers up my spine when that gloved hand grabbed me. It felt like my legacies were _dulled_, not as sharp as they were before. I still feel a bit of it now.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asks concerned. I'm almost surprised by how comforting she is being when three days ago she was drugged up telling all of our secrets. She shouldn't be involved, no human should be. _Sam_. He was in the base, if we spent a few more hours looking we could have saved him but now he's on the run. An idea starts to form but I am distracted by Sarah.

"Six can you hear me?" she waves her hand in front of my face. This snaps me out of my train of thought.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine." I smile. She smiles back and goes back to sitting on her bed sighing.

"What's up with you?"

"Just miss my family, that's all. I wish I could explain why I'm missing and how much I love them." Tears start to form in her eyes; I ask her a question to avoid her to start crying.

"So where'd you learn how to shoot like that?" I've been wondering that for the last couple of hours while we were on the car journey. A guilty smile starts to form on her lips.

"Um, it's just like a camera. You just point and shoot." I raise my eyebrows in disbelief, sure that's not the way she learnt. No one can have that much beginners luck. She starts to laugh; it's such a sweet sound and makes me forget about what's happened for a brief second.

"I grew up with four older brothers in an empty town." She laughs. "I had to do something to stop the boredom." I start to laugh as well, surprised at this new piece of information.

"The guy's a psycho." I hear. I go up to the metal bars lining our cells and see a fat prison Warden holding a Taser talk to a young police officer wearing a dark brown uniform which is hanging off him in contrast to the warden's tight uniform, which allows his fat to bulge out in all the wrong places.

"Who?" I shout sure it's the agent. The warden looks at me with hatred and grips the Taser tighter with his sausage fingers.

"Shut it Terrorist!" he yells back. He walks to the end of the cell block with the young officer; I stay by the bars and try to listen to what they're saying. I see a tattooed guy in the cell opposite me chewing gum. He starts to smile and wink at me. I push my hand towards him and he hits the back of his cell and slides down with a groan.

"What are you doing?" Sarah whispers. I put my fingers to my lips and try to listen through the noise of the other prisoners. I concentrate on their voices blocking out the other voices from other prisoners.

"He's obsessed with the number Five." The young officer pleads.

"We all have lucky numbers." The warden replies.

"No it's more than that, he's covered out interrogation cell with random pictures and just stares at them for hours. I think-" he's cut off by the warden

"Look, we've been paid a large amount of money to keep our mouths shut and let them do what they want, if I were you. Keep out of his business or else."

I try to digest all of this new information. The agent who grabbed us might have a lead on Five, if I can just somehow get to him, I can interrogate him and find out what the FBI knows. The young guard storms off. We make brief eye-contact and he looks at me with curiosity before continuing to storm off. I hear him mutter,

"A bloody psycho."

_Six, Where's Marina? I can't get through to her._ I hear Ella's voice suddenly say in my head. I grab my head and try to get used to hearing another voice other than my own in my head. I start to wonder if Ella can see people's thoughts rather than just talk to them. I immediately try to clear my mind.

_I don't know Ella, but she's here. I know it._ Ella's presence in my head flutters away slowly; I just hope some of things I've thought haven't got to her. I go to lie on the metal bed trying to think, Sarah ignores me which I appreciate. I close my eyes and try to collect all of the information I have found out.

Five is always moving. Does he or she have a cepan? If so how much do they know about our pasts and the Mogadorians? My mind soon starts to drift to other things; John in particular, I still remember the kiss we had, I turn to Sarah and she smiles back at me sweetly and I consider telling her about the kiss. A lump of guilt forms in my throat and is only made bigger by remembering how we sneaked around Sam. I should have kissed him for real.

I turn away and try to block everything out but that the feeling I got from the agent starts to return. It was like my legacies were being leeched slowly away from me.

Footsteps echo down the hall, followed by wolf whistling. I sit up from my bed and see a skinny red haired woman in a suit smile from the outside of my cell.

"Hello Tracy." She smiles cruelly at me marvelling at the trick she pulled on us. She pulls out a large group of keys and unlocks the cell door. I tense ready to attack but before I do she pulls out a Mogadorian cannon from her waist. She points it at Sarah, fear starts to form on her face and I instantly feel protective of her.

"Come with me and your friend here doesn't get hurt." She says no mercy in her voice.

"And if I don't?"

"Some of the prisoners haven't seen a woman for a long time. It would be a shame if she was accidently put in the wrong cell." She emphasises the word _accidently._ Rage bubbles in my chest, I try to keep calm and reason that she really wouldn't do that but her smile suggests otherwise.

"You stay away from her!" I hear Johns voice roar. Tracy looks behind her at one of the cells which I assume holds John and Ella. I stand up keeping a scowl on my face, looking weak will just make it worse and march out of the cell following Tracy. The prisoners whistle and shout as we walk down the dimly lit corridor.

"Sweetheart, where's your hoe tag?"

"I got money, if you got the time."

"How come all the pigs get the good ones?"

I'm disgusted at the prisoners and try to ignore them as best I can but one of them grabs my ass. I spin around, grab his wrist and bend it towards him in one swift motion. I hear the bones break, and then he howls in pain. The hall goes quiet and Tracey cackles, lost was the nice woman who let us hitch a ride to Chicago. We reach the end of the hall and leads me to the interrogation rooms. _If something goes wrong, I'll know._ I hear Ella's voice say.

We get to a room labelled 'interrogation room Five' Tracy pushes me into the room and slams the door. I see a bald man staring at a wall wearing a suit and one black leather glove on his right hand, behind him is a plastic table with a lonely wooden chair next to it. He turns around and smiles. Not a friendly smile, more like a wolf before it takes the killing bite. I start to feel sluggish and realise my legacies are getting dulled again. His eyes are covered with mirrored sunglasses and I'm tempted to rip them off his face. I hate not seeing someone's eyes.

"Please, sit." I sit on the cheap plastic chair and stare at the wall as well. It's filled with pictures of odd things. A half melted bike in a ditch, a blue frostbitten hand, an earthquake and a man in a wheelchair. All of these things are circled around one word.

Five.

"So what do you think?" his voice sounds like a knife through gravel. Sharp.

"I could think of better things to decorate with." I retort. He starts to laugh and takes a long sigh. I see a name badge on his chest which reads 'Smith'. For a moment I wonder if it's an alias like John's name.

"Magnificent isn't she. Well I think anyway." He takes a picture of the wall and slides it across the table. I look down and see a girl with a bandana walking through smoke. Her blonde hair whips across her face so I can't see the colour of her eyes.

"Who's this?" I say innocently. I feel my legacies weaken when he gets closer but I still have enough power to summon them if things get nasty.

"You know who it is. You're the closest to her by far, just not quite her." He looks at his wall again with a blissed face. He's obsessed with number Five; I just have to find out why.

"I've never met her before." I counter.

"LIAR! You spent a year with her on your ship! You're the two closest numbers!" he shouts, the blissed smile gone from his lips. I try to grab the picture but he snatches it from me. His gloved hand doesn't feel like a hand should its strong. Stronger than a regular hand should be.

"She's mine." He says it like a challenge.

"I know nothing about her" I spit out.

"We'll see about that." He grabs a remote from the table and presses a button. A TV screen on the wall is suddenly turned on. The video is very jittery but it's clear to see who it is.

Marina is strapped unconscious to a chair with Agent Tracey holding a knife over her.

"You don't tell me what I want to know and she gets cut." He says calmly looking between me and the screen. As if to emphasise it he presses a button beneath the table and agent Tracy slashes Marinas arm. She wakes up screaming.

"What are her legacies?" he half yells.

"I don't know!" I cry. Pained at seeing Marina's torture

"Wrong answer." He presses the button and Marina gets another cut on her arm, but I see the first one start to heal slowly.

"Where is number Five?"

"You're mad!" he slaps me across the face with his ringed finger. I feel my legacy's lose a lot more power. He sees my shocked face and cracks the knuckles on his hand around his ring. It starts to glow black and I see his veins start to bulge, almost jumping out of his skin.

"Like my new toy. Setrakus gave it to me for finding out so much about Five. You see the more you're around me the more you lose your powers." I look to the screen and see Marina is concentrating hard on her arm, Agent Tracy circles her. Suddenly the wall breaks down, a chunk of debris hits agent Tracy on the back and she goes down hard. Eight runs in followed by Nine. They both rip the arm holds off her chair. Eight turns himself into a small horse with the head of a bull and Nine lifts her onto him.

Agent Smith watches in horror. He turns to me and tries to slap me again, this time I'm ready. I might not be as fast as I was but I still have my fighting knowledge. I jump up and grab his hand twisting it towards his armpit. Before I can break his arm his gloved hand grasps my arm and squeezes. I feel myself slammed against the wall. I touch the back of my head and feel a warm trickle of blood slide down the back of my neck.

He breaths heavily and his lips start to bleed even though I haven't touched his face.

"Where is FIVE!" he shouts. I use what I have left of my telekinesis and throw him against the wall. He grunts and hits the floor. I kick his head and he goes silent, his breathing shallows. I bend down and am about to remove his sunglasses when I hear a gun click. I turn around slowly and see the Warden.

"Alright terrorist, time to die." The Warden's fat hands are about to pull the trigger when his face goes wide. He collapses to the ground, unconscious. The young officer from before has is gun out and is pointing it at the Warden. I'm frozen in shock, unsure what to do.

"Why?" I murmur. He puts his hand out and I shake it cautiously. He see's Agent Smith on the floor and spits on him.

"Cutting a teenager…" he sees my shocked face.

"You're not the bad guys are you?" I shake my head and he signals for me to follow him. We walk through the halls and into a control room where the rest of the Garde and Sarah are. He starts manically pressing buttons on the console and a siren begins to wail.

"What's your name?" I ask unsure that this complete stranger is helping us.

"Officer Phelps." He points at my head. "You're bleeding, might want to get that looked at."

"The prison cells are opening, that gives you a great distraction to get out of here." He says still pressing buttons on the console. Nine suddenly lifts him up to the wall.

"Why are you helping us?" he asks slowly. "I'll know if you're lying, I can hear your heartbeat."

"No terrorist would spare lives. I've heard the stories of you destroying helicopters but sparing the pilots lives." Nine plants Officer Phelps down. He pushes past him and slams a big red button. Exactly the type you're not supposed to press but always want to. I hear prisoners start to happily yell.

"Run. Now!" we all clamber out of the room, Marina still on Eights back now fully healed. I'm the last out; I look back one last time at Officer Phelps.

"Thank you." He nods and starts to run shouting,

"prisoner escape!"

I follow the rest of the Garde outside of the building; a few of the prisoners look weirdly at Eights form but are too happy and confused to be getting out that they don't care. Nine slams down a door whilst holding some of the chests, John holds the rest. I envy them for still having their chests.

The sudden light is blinding and I shield my eyes. I move my hand and see we're in a barren landscape with only a few trees and a lonely road. I see an empty truck with 'Chicago PD' on the side of it and run to it. I jump into the driving seat.

"Get in!" I yell. Everybody else wriggles into the back except for Eight who turns himself into a chameleon and rests on the headboard. I duck down and hotwire the engine but get a nasty electric shock and jump back.

"Six!" John shouts concerned. I wave my hand and continue to hotwire the truck. The engine roars to life and I start driving.

"We are never willingly going to prison ever again Six." John says sighing. Sarah leans on his shoulder and I feel a small bubble of jealousy.

"Deal." I reply. Nine looks confused at the intersection I just missed on purpose.

"We just missed the way to Chicago." He says confused.

"We're not going to Chicago." I say calmly whist working out a plan.

"Where are we going then?" Marina asks cautiously. Her arms have healed but she still nurses them. Ella looks a Marina's arms and starts to rub them.

"West Virginia."

* * *

**So many questions! Why does agent Smith have an obsession with Five? Why is Six taking the Garde to west Virginia? If you have any ideas about what the hell is going on don't hesitate to include them in your review. Tune in next time for The Fall of Five! Opticflammingo out :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! First of all i would like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews I've been getting for The Fall of Five! Anyway Please leave Reviews, Favorite or Follow if you enjoy it! Opticflammingo out!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Five**

I look at the Mog knocked out on the bed. I'd be lying if I didn't say I kind of enjoyed punching him; I hear a collected gasp from the guys in the room.

"What?" I ask looking to each one. The one called Sam with the two black eyes is looking at the ice on my knuckles, and I self-consciously push it off. It falls to the floor and starts to melt on the dirty carpet.

"That was amazing." Sam suddenly says. I'm caught off guard by the sudden compliment and look away from Sam to the annoyed face of Keagan. He crosses his arms the way he does when he's acting serious or has to lie and say we're siblings not father and daughter. I remember Keagan telling me once that our bond was special, he might have got me later than when a Cepan should get a Garde to mentor but he said he knew it the moment he laid eyes on me. Somehow I don't think he's remembering this tender moment now.

"You knocked him out. What happened to stealth and rule four?" He says staring at the Mog boy who has now started drooling on his pillow.

"That crashed and burned along with our plane." I say sarcastically. I look around the room still cautious of how we could be getting watched. If someone round here heard something, the police could be on their way and I don't fancy being arrested. The boy called Sam has now moved next to me. I see his hoodie has a skull on it, I instantly feel shivers climb up my spine. I hate skeletons.

Keagan sighs and rubs his temple in a circle; he's always done that ever since I was little whenever he thinks hard about something. He slinks his rucksack off his back and starts looking through it. I'm reminded of rule six; don't get sentimental over little things. Sure, sometimes it's depressing but it keeps us light on our feet, ready to take off at any time.

"Ah ha!" he announces, he then holds his hand up holding a small sewing needle and some string. "Doctor Keagan is in the house!"

I whisper to Sam, "Your friend is dead." He chuckles and I feel myself smiling. I immediately try to force my face to stop smiling and keep its usual neutral expression. Keagan starts to pour the whiskey over the needle but the majority ends up on the floor.

"O.K. you two, leave now I want to talk to Malcolm _alone._" Sam looks crestfallen that he's leaving his dad, I don't really understand why. Malcolm starts to shoo us to the door.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're letting me go out with no weapons?" I protest. Malcolm stops shooing us and Keagan turns away from the Mog boy.

"You have your icicles." He retorts and then looks at my chest he set down in the corner of the room. I feel giddy knowing there's a weapon in there; Keagan told me when I was younger that every Loric chest held a different type of weapon suited for its owner.

"It's like 30 degrees out there." Sam says anxious to not leave. He looks to me. "No offence, but your icicles are useless in this weather." I feel a twinge of annoyance at him but continue with my aim to get my weapon from that chest.

"Exactly, unless you want me to offer the Mogadorians a Popsicle." I almost laugh at the image in my head. Keagan brushes his curly hair out of his eyes and looks at me and Sam, I smile my sweetest 'I promise I won't do something stupid' smile back and he tips his head in the air.

"Fine, but you both get a weapon. Sam you'll get yours later." I look to Sam and see he's smiling looking less anxious to get inside now. Malcolm still stands between us and I push past him and go to my chest. I put my hand to the lock and Keagan does the same, I hear the familiar '_click'_ of my chest but Keagan doesn't open it. Instead he motions for me to turn around. I hang my head and follow his orders.

"Please tell me it's something good." I say when I hear a rummage.

"Oh it is, Frosty." Keagan replies, I can almost hear the smile on his face. I feel like jumping I'm so excited but force myself to keep my cool. I see Sam and Malcolm smile at what's behind me.

"Is it a knife, a sword, throwing knives? Oh, oh, oh is it a shrunken?" I say, now it's impossible to hide the excitement. Most 16 year old girls would like clothes or jewellery, not me. Weapons are my jewellery.

"Turn around." I hear Keagan say and the chest snap closed. I spin myself around and get a good look at my Loric weapon. Keagans holding a long black rope, on one half there is a small knife and on the other is what looks like the hilt of a sword before reaching the black rope. I feel my face drop. Keagan starts to laugh and my anger boils over.

"This is not funny Keagan! Every other Loric will probably get some awesome weapon and what do I get? A bloody piece of rope!" Keagan continues to laugh and I snatch my weapon from him to get a closer look. The hilt is surprisingly light and feels like it was made for my hand. The end of it is now glowing a light blue. Keagan looks down at it and nods for me to try it.

I raise my hand and slam the whip towards an unfortunate bit of wooden furniture. I hear a loud _crack _and the spot where I hit the unlucky chair turns to ice. I smash my converse shoes towards the chair and it shatters. I hear a groan from the Mog boy in the corner but he continues to drool, a large purple bruise is now forming where I hit him and I almost feel bad. _Almost._

"See, less useless. There have been many a great Loric heroes with the whip as a weapon." He says arrogantly smiling.

"Like who?" his usual smile is immediately lost from his face and is replaced by something more serious but just as quick he changes the subject.

"So Sam, onto your weapon. I've added some special modifications onto-" Keagan is cut off from Malcolm.

"Don't you think we should, help Adam." Keagans puzzled for a second but then zips up his rucksack.

"Sorry bro, I give it to you later." At this point Keagan is basically pushing us out. He slams the door on us and we're left awkwardly looking at each other. I look at his face and see it's covered with cuts and bruises which are only just starting to heal.

"So, what do we do now?" he asks. Suddenly I have an idea. I start jogging down the stairs and towards the toilets. Sam follows me confused; I take the blue hair dye out of my bag and throw him my rucksack. He barely catches it.

"I'll be ten minutes." He still looks confused as I walk into the bathroom.

XXX

Twenty minutes later, it's done. The tips of my blonde hair are now bright blue, every time I look at myself it seems like I'm someone different. Suddenly I see an old woman behind me smiling in the mirror. She is wearing all black cat suit with an electric blue stripe and looks at me with care. Every part of her face is sharp and defined; her raven black hair is pulled back into a tight bun. She starts smiling at me and I wonder how she got in here without me hearing her. I turn around to confront her but she's gone. I spin back around to the mirror but she's gone from there as well.

"Fuck. Who the hell was that?" I whisper to myself.

"Are you coming out yet?" Sam shouts. I look back to the mirror one last time for the old woman but she's definitely gone. I walk out of the bathroom and look for Sam. I spot him on a bench with my rucksack on his knees across the street under a tree. I cross the road and join him on the bench.

"Ten minutes huh?" his face is beaded with sweat. He hands me my rucksack and I get out my whip and attach it to my belt.

"Have you ever tried dying your hair?" he shakes his head and the sweat shakes off him. I concentrate on making an ice block and hand it to him. He rubs it over his face and I see relief in his eyes.

"Thanks, don't your hands ever get cold?" He asks, I asked Keagan this once and he tried to explain as best he could but unfortunately he couldn't send me to the internet for this talk.

"It's called an extension of my legacy; it allows me to never get cold. Some other legacies have it as well I think?" He looks at me thoughtfully and I turn away and look back at the motel.

"I think that's how Adam heard you. He felt the vibrations of your feet."

"Well he shouldn't have. I've spent my life learning about stealth and how to keep quiet." I say shocked at how he has powers like the Loric. What's stopping him from turning on us? _What if he really is good? _ A small part of me says but I try to ignore it.

"So is there anything you want to know about me because it seems like we're kind of stuck together now." I sigh realising he's right. Forced to travel with humans and Mogs; so much for keeping a low profile.

"Sam Goode, born on the first of August. Born in Paradise Ohio and suspected bomber of Paradise high. Travelled with John Smith and another accomplice before being caught by cops back at Paradise where he then escaped. 750,000 grand on your head." He looks shocked at the information I've just rattled off from memorising it earlier when I suspected John Smith was one of us.

"What I want to know is about the Garde you travelled with. What are their legacies?" his shock fades away into a lopsided smile which is kind of cute.

"John, sorry number four can speak to animals and has lights come from his hands." I'm surprised at his legacies; I thought the infamous John Smith would have better legacies.

"So he's basically a glorified flashlight." Sam starts to crack up laughing and soon so do I. It's kind of nice to laugh sometimes.

When we stop laughing I ask more questions. Apparently he travelled with number Six who he obviously likes, when he told me that I felt a twinge of something but it faded quickly and I asked him more questions. He told me he was captured for two hellish weeks and was so drugged up he didn't know what he told them. It makes me angry to think that the Mogadorians are bringing humans into a war that isn't there's.

"It's your turn." He says after a couple of minutes of silence watching the cars go by. "What are your legacies?"

"Only controlling ice and telekinesis." I sigh. I was supposed to get a new legacy by now; even the human flashlight/number four has more powers than me.

"Still it's a kickass power. You can make popsicles whenever you want." He laughs.

"I'll make you into a popsicle if you're not careful." I retort but he's not listening. His eyes are in the distance. I turn around and see what he's looking at. There are four bikers who are following a young girl down an alley.

"We have to help her." He stands up but I pull him back down to the bench and look at him. I think of the hard lesson I learned when I was in Peru.

"We can't save everybody Sam. Things turn to shit, sometimes you just have to let go of the little things." I say thinking of that horrible day in Peru.

Keagan and I were scouting for supplies when another girl my age with blonde hair ran past looking scared. I saw two Mogadorians following her and suddenly realised they thought she was me. Keagan and I hid in a dumpster when we saw her go into an alley with the two Mogs. Keagan didn't hear her screams but I did. Then it stopped suddenly with a sickening crunch. I cried, burying my head in Keagans chest while he tried to calm me down. I lost all sympathy I ever had for Mogadorians that day.

"We have to try." He stands back up and runs across the street. I follow him and kind of admire his stupidity or courage for going up against four bikers with no weapon. I feel my whip at my side and a sense of relief comes over me. I grab Sam by the hand before he goes after the bikers.

"Just remember, if we get caught by the cops you're deaf and I don't speak English." He smiles a little at my usual excuse and we go into the urine smelling alleyway. The four bikers have cornered the girl and I see her scared face. Sam stands beside me and starts walking forward.

"Just leave me alone you creep's." The girl tries to say this bravely but her voice cracks. The biggest biker has pushed her to the wall.

"Hey, back off her!" Sam shouts, he grabs the largest bikers shoulder and pulls in back. I'm surprised at his bravery at going up against four larger opponents than him. I feel the whip attached to my belt and assure myself that these guys are nothing.

"Piss off!" the biker pushes Sam to the ground. He seems to be the leader, the rest of his cronies' just cackle. He's missing a front tooth and has a tattoo of a snake running down his face. I walk up to Sam and the bikers and help him up.

"Come on guys, just leave her alone." I say hoping we don't have to fight. Another one of Keagans rules to survive, don't pick fights but he never said anything about defending yourself. The bikers start to circle us and biker number two gets a switchblade out. Bikers number three and four just rub there knuckledusters. The girl in the corner has now run away, she catches my eye for a second and I see her mouth 'thank you'.

"Or what… Bitch." A cold sense of rage engulfs me; here I am fighting for someone I don't even care about. I feel like my insides are splitting apart out of a cold rage.

"You did not want to call her a bitch." Sam says sensing my anger. I put on a smile for the bikers.

"Here's how it's going to go down." I start pointing at each of the bikers. "Your head is going into that wall, you are going to get punched in the balls, and you're going to run away. Now onto you." I point to the leader. "Your testicles are getting frozen to that wall."

The biker's starts laughing again and I laugh along with them. Biker number two suddenly takes a swing at me with the switchblade. I dodge out the way and throw him to Sam. He kicks his balls and his head lunges forward and then is punched in the nose. The blood sprays onto the ground and the other bikers look in shock. As expected biker number four runs down the alley and I hear an engine roar to life.

"Looks pretty even now don't it, now I'm going to give you-"I'm cut off by biker number three charging at me. I react too slowly and he picks me up. Only it's not me.

The biker has picked up a duplicate of me.

He looks confused that my duplicate doesn't fight back and drops her. Suddenly I realise I have a new legacy.

The biker has now realised it's not me and then charges. I'm still in shock and he tackles me. I struggle and twist his ear. He howls in pain and drops me. I stomp on his foot then slam his head towards the wall. He slides down onto the ground unconscious, his ear bleeding. Sam meanwhile is in a fight with the leader. He gets punched in the gut and doubles over. I run to the leader and jump onto his back. My duplicate just stands confused barely keeping its mouth open. _Is my nose really that pointy? _ A small part of me thinks.

The biker leader tries to bat me off but fails. Sam retaliates and kicks him in his chest. I jump off his back before he slams against the wall. I punch my hand out and I see the blue mist escape my hand. The ice starts to wrap around his torn jeans sticking him to the wall. Sam starts to laugh at the bikers' predicament as a wave of confusion hits him. I flip him off and walk back into the street dragging my duplicates hand and dragging it along with me.

Sam catches up to me. "That was amazing!" he exclaims. "You have a new legacy!" Sam starts to wave his hand in front of my doubles face but I bat it away.

"I have a new legacy." I say shocked looking at my double. We continue to walk down the street with each other. Small droplets of rain start to hit my head and run down my face. I stop and go down another alleyway and stare at her. Sam starts to crack up whilst I try to concentrate on getting my double to fade away or something.

"What is so funny? I'm stuck with a legacy I didn't even want and you're laughing?!" I half yell.

"We're Sammy and Five." He says between laughs. "You know Bonnie and Clyde, Sammy and Five?" I roll my eyes and continue to try to get my double to leave. After ten minutes I realise it's hopeless and I'm stuck with her until Keagan helps me figure it out. We walk back to the motel but Sam holds me back at the last moment.

"I've got a great idea, let's send her in." I let my double stay beside the door and move back round to the corner of the stairs with Sam. I concentrate and make her knock on the door. It takes a while but she eventually does it. The door opens slowly. I expect to hear Keagans patronising voice telling me he was right about the blue hair dye.

Instead I watch myself get shot.

* * *

**Yet another cliffhanger! (Don't worry I won't have anymore cliffhangers for the next couple of chapters!) What do you think has happened and who was the woman in the mirror? (Also I'm having trouble coming up with new legacies, if you have any idea's don't hesitate to add them in your review!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, it's time for a new chapter of The Fall of Five! As always thank you for the legendary Reviews so far and a special thank you to the people who gave me idea's for new legacies (They will be used! :D) Please Review, Favorite or Follow if you like my story! Thanks! Opticflammingo out!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 John**

"Why the hell would you want to go to West Virginia?" Nine asks moments after Six revealed that was where she was taking us. I try to figure out her reasoning but nothing comes to mind. Six doesn't answer his question and keeps her eyes on the road. I see the state line for West Virginia coming up and follow it with my eyes as we pass it.

"Um, Six?" Marina asks. Six sighs but keeps her eyes on the road.

"My chest…" I nod my head but remember Six saying Mogs had taken it and that they got it open somehow, even though our charm is supposed to protect it.

"Yeah? What about your chest?" Nine is now looking back at the border we just crossed. Sarah leans her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes. Her face is so weary now; when we were in Paradise she was so happy and popular. I wonder if I've doomed her to be on the run for the rest of her life, forced to run and never see her family again, all because of me.

"Look, I just need to see where I buried it. I need to know if the Mogadorians really did take it." Six says turning to Nine. I see her dark eyes have a sort of desperation in them like an animal that's lost its family. I can't understand what she's going through, losing something so personal to her and Katrina.

"It will be just a quick detour Nine, a day there and a day back to Chicago. And besides maybe I could work on my new legacy?" Marina pleads. Nine looks back at her with care and then Six.

"Whatever just wake me when we get there." He then puts his legs up on the dashboard and closes his eyes.

Six puts on the radio to the end of an Elvis song, it blares out and then is followed by a boring radio DJ he starts to talk loudly '_Alright that song was requested by Keagan for his 'special snowflake' on our webpage. In other news a plane crash was reported in New Mexico that was reportedly a terrorist attack before it was shot down. Sadly the pilot who shot the plane down died action stopping the terrorists. The other pilot could not be found for comment. Next song is requested by Sally and is Hey Jude by The Beatles.' _

I suddenly start to realise how awake I am and try to shut my eyes for a few short moments but the adrenaline coursing through my veins doesn't help. My mind starts to drift back to the prison and how Officer Phelps let me go. He didn't say anything but just lead me to that control room and then ordered Nine and Eight to get Marina out of her cell. I look to Marina and notice she still clutches her arms; small scars have formed where she was cut and I vow never to trust anyone 'too friendly' again.

"Why were you cut?" Ella asks while cuddling up to Marina. She turned herself into a smaller girl and doesn't look more than seven or eight; it's hard not to talk to her like a child even though she's actually twelve years old.

"I don't know." Marina clutches her arms again. "Every time she cut me, she would get a beep on her walkie-talkie first. I tried to push her away using my telekinesis but it was like my Legacies were drained." I know what she means; when that agent came near us something happened to us. It's as if we were getting burnt out from exhaustion in that exact moment. I remember Six being lead somewhere whilst in the prison and trying to reassure Sarah we were going to get out. Even now I find it hard to believe that agent Tracy would put Sarah in a cell full of horny prisoners just to get information on us. She seemed so _trustworthy._

"Marina, it was my fault. I'm so sorry." Six suddenly blurts out.

"It was your fault she got cut? Why didn't you do anything to stop it?!" Eight shouts. I notice the sky gets a little darker for a second and the wind picks up outside. It takes a moment for it to calm down and I can't quite wonder if it had something to do with Six.

"He wanted to know about Five okay! I didn't know anything about her but he seemed to think I did because we were the '_two closest numbers'" _she yells back. The car is in silence except for Nine's snoring. Eight huffs and turns himself into a gecko and latches himself to the window next to Nine. Marina reaches forward from the back and puts her hand on Six's shoulder.

"It's okay Six. It was partially my fault."

"No it wasn't Marina. I could have made up something to keep agent Smith happy and you wouldn't have got cut." Six replies. I have to hold back the urge to hug her, partly because she's driving another part because Sarah is here and I still don't know how I feel about them. Six is badass and Loric but Sarah's _Sarah._ I look down to Sarah who's fallen asleep on my shoulder. Her chest rises and falls slowly and she adjusts her face on my shoulder to get comfier.

"Did you find anything about Five?" Ella suddenly says after a twenty minutes of silence. Six turns a corner and goes down a bumpy track through the woods.

"I found out a few things actually." Six says perking up. Even I'm pleased we know more about the mysterious number Five. "She's a girl, which makes sense. She has blonde hair and I think I might know what one of her legacies is."

"Well?" We all say eagerly. Six smiles at this. She takes another corner and the bumps in the car get worse and I wonder if the suspension can take it.

"I think she might have power over ice. When I was talking to agent Smith there were pictures of frostbitten hands or limbs."

"But I thought you could control elements?" Nine suddenly asks. He rubs his eyes a couple times and flexes his muscles in front of Six, she pushes his arm away and continues to focus on the driving. Mist starts to turn to fog outside and I wonder how she can see where we're going.

"I do, but maybe she could control ice much more than I ever could. Honestly I don't know." She sighs at this last piece of information and I find myself doing the same. We barely know anything about her and if she's always moving then we're doomed to follow her. Always one step behind. The car suddenly grinds to a halt and I lurch forward.

"We're here." Six says solemnly. I look outside the window and see there was no track Six was following but instead battling through the undergrowth. I gently wake Sarah up and she sleepily gets out of the car. The rest follow and soon we're freezing and the mist engulfs us.

"Guys how can we see anything much less where Six's chest is!" Nine exclaims. I've got to admit as much as Nine annoys me he's right, it's almost impossible to see anything in this fog.

"Why don't we wait until the fog clears?" Eight asks hopefully. Six shakes her head and starts walking away from us. Eight hangs his head and follows her. I jog next to him and walk with him whilst Sarah and Marina talk.

"Why do you want the fog to clear dude?" I ask. He looks at Six and then back at me looking embarrassed.

"I can't teleport if I can't see. I could end up slamming into a tree or worse." He says in a hushed tone.

"What's worse?" I say quietly. I look to Nine and see he's trying to talk to Six about his training but she ignores him or tells him she knows more. I hope he's too distracted to listen into our conversation. I know for a fact he has trouble keeping his mouth shut.

"My cepan, Reynolds, once told me that it's not untold of that sometimes the Loric with the teleportation legacy-." He stops for a moment and talks even quieter, almost a whisper. "Sometimes they can teleport into objects when they can't see where there going."

"Wow."

"Yeah it's a pretty bad downside to an awesome legacy isn't it? I mean I've teleported before without knowing where I'm going but still, I don't think the charm would save me from my own stupidity." He laughs at this last bit and clasps me on the shoulder.

"It was good getting that off my chest Johno. Thanks." As if to emphasize his point he starts stretching out his arms and suddenly teleports towards Nine and Six. I walk by myself for a bit and think about what we're doing. Six knows that the Mogs have her chest, why is she going back now? My mind drifts back to the kiss we shared before she left for Spain; it makes me feel guilty and unsure at the same time. I look back to Sarah and see she's laughing about something with Marina. I wonder if I should tell her or if it's better she never knows.

I'm so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I don't notice the ground starts to get wetter and I walk into the back of Nine and he grunts.

"Watch it bro."

Six points into the distance and follow her hand. There's a small island in the middle of the marsh, it's almost impossible to make out due to the fog whistling around it. I have to squint to make it out and I wonder how Eight's handing it.

"Eight can you teleport us across to there?" She asks. He looks like a deer stuck in headlights and just as quick regains his composition.

"Um, maybe it's better if I only take you and someone else across. You know make sure we're not all trapped on one single small island if Mogadorians come snooping around here." Six looks at Eight curiously but believes the lie.

"Cool, I'll go with Six." Nine announces.

"No!" Six shouts. "I mean do you really think it's a good idea to have such a powerful Garde like yourself not protecting Sarah and Ella." She says sweetly. The flattery is almost laughable but judging by Nine's smile and the way he stands a bit taller shows that he loves it.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Johnny, you're up." He says winking at me, then looking towards Six. I don't mind this arrangement, I want to find out the real reason she dragged us here. Eight puts both of his hands out and we both grab them. He starts to jog towards the water and I hesitate but he drags me along. I expect the water to start climbing up my legs and prepare to swim in the icy water. Instead my legs feel like they're walking on solid ground. I grind to a halt and Eight almost lets go of my hand and I start to sink.

"Don't let go of my hand or you'll go straight in." He says jokingly although I don't think he's joking. I look down at the water below me and see a few murky brown fish swimming around.

"That's awesome Eight." I say keeping my eyes on the fish. They've now noticed me and have darted off or sunk deeper into the marsh. Eight drags me up and I feel my feet become more solid again on the water.

"We can admire fishes some other time John." Six says. Eight starts to jog and soon the small island becomes clearer as we get closer, it's surrounded by tall reeds and overgrown grass and is no bigger than a small bedroom. Eight drops us off on the island and sits down on the water and rests while whistling to himself.

My trainers squish into the soft earth and I push past the reeds into the small island. Six looks curiously at the ground and the surrounding area until her eyes narrow onto something. I look to the ground and see a large partly buried hole. Six runs up to it and starts digging manically.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" she shouts. She pounds her fist against the soft earth. I put my hand on her shoulder and see the back of her head is red.

"Six, you're bleeding!" I say in shock. She rubs the back of her head but the blood just crusts off to reveal a new layer of skin.

"No I'm not." She says still rubbing her head. I start to get curious that she might have a new legacy but I'm too afraid to ask; now she's mourning the loss of her chest knowing full well the Mogadorians have it and have probably opened it. She sits on the ground staring at the empty hole. I turn around and start walking to Eight whose now doing a handstand on the water, preparing to tell him it's not here and we need to get back.

I walk until I hear a small click. I stop immediately and look to the ground and see a smaller hole that has just been filled in.

"Six. We might have a problem." I say quietly. She starts to stand up and walks to me looking sorrowful. I would give her a hug but I don't think I can in my current position.

"Don't move!" I yell. Her eyes suddenly wide looking for danger unaware it's beneath us.

"What? Why?"

She looks down at the ground and I see similar holes like the one I'm standing on. It's a wonder we didn't accidently step on one before. My heart starts beating manically in my chest.

"I think there are trip mines beneath us and I may have accidently stepped on one." Six stays completely still and looks to me.

"Alright John, just don't move!" She tries to put her hands up in a calming motion but I don't feel any calmer.

"That was kind of the plan." I reply trying to keep my weight the same.

"Eight! Eight!" she shouts. I feel a trickle of sweat slide down my back and try to not shift the weight knowing that if it changes it could kill us both. I crane my head around and see eight jogging towards us.

"Get help. Johns stepped on a trip mine!" Eight looks at the ground beneath us with a shocked expression.

"It's alright John! I know just who to get! Just don't move!" he then takes off sprinting across the marsh. _Why does everybody keep saying that?_ I think to myself. It's not as if I want to move off the trip mine and kill myself. Six puts her hands to her head in frustrating.

"John. I'm so sorry, I knew my chest wasn't here-"

"So why did you want to come here then, Six, because so far this trip seems pretty pointless when we could be in Chicago looking for Five and Sam?!" I shout in annoyance. My foot starts to cramp up and the pain shoots up my leg.

"Because this was also the location you and Sam were supposed to meet me after finding Marina. I thought if Sam was on the run, he might remember this location and meet us here." I take my mind back to that moment and remember her giving Sam that note then us kissing. The guilt starts to rise in my chest again.

Suddenly I hear running and see Eight with Marina. Six starts to rise in the air and lands in the water next to Eight. He hoists her up and I see her jeans are soaked up to her knees.

"Sorry." Eight says sheepishly

"You're gonna pay for that Eight." She replies.

"Guys! I could do with a little help with, you know not dying!" I shout at them. Marina walks over o me with Eight in hand which he looks smug about.

"John. I'm going to try to use my force field legacy to protect you when the bomb goes off okay." She says shakily putting both her hands out. Eight lets her sink into the marsh when she does so but doesn't look happy about it.

"Six, I want you to launch John into the air when I say go. GO!" I feel myself launching into the air, the speed is amazing but I feel a wave of heat follow me and a sudden sting in my side. The world seems to slow for a moment but my brain feels like its working double time. I see Six's and Marina's arms raised while Eight shields his eyes from an orange light. If I squint I can see the shapes of the Nine and Sarah by the woods but just as soon as I spot them time speeds up again.

My body collapses towards the ground headfirst and then my momentum suddenly stops before I hit the water. Suddenly I fall back into the water. I thrash around and my head breaks the surface but my leg still stings. I look down to my leg and see a large bit of black metal stick out of it and the blood starts to spread out across the water.

"Shit." I whisper to myself. Suddenly Eight has teleported to my side and is carrying me over his shoulder. Marina is running towards me.

"Get him to the car now Eight. It's probably almost infected by now. Me and Six will meet you there!" She gives him a quick peck on his cheek and I see him smile for a second.

"I hope this works." He whispers to himself. I really hope we don't end up inside a tree or worse. Suddenly the world goes black and then Nine starts shouting and lifts me up off Eight and starts running. I feel myself dropped in the car.

"Nice one Johnny the Mogs know where we are now." He doesn't sound as upset as I thought he would about it. Sarah and Eight clamber in the car with me and Sarah holds my hand and rubs my face.

"Why do these trips always end with me getting hurt somehow?" I say trying to distract myself from the pain in my leg, Sarah smiles at me. Nine starts the engine as Six and Marina come barrelling into the car drenched. The smell from the marsh is horrible and I hope Nine's penthouse has spare changes of clothes for everybody.

Nine revs the engine and goes full throttle out of the forest and doesn't stop until we hit the highway. He starts howling happily to a rock song on the radio.

"Chicago here we come!"

* * *

**Did you notice Keagans guest appearance? Anyway I'm having trouble coming up with ideas for objects to put in Five's chest, Don't hesitate to add idea's in your Review if you want to(If you help me out I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter!) Thanks guys! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Another new chapter! Anyway if you're following my 'the Power of Five' the next chapter should be released in the next couple of days. As i promised a special shout out to Richard and the unknown guest who posted the wonderful ideas on what chest items and legacies. All of your idea's are 10 times better than what i could have thought of so thank you both of you! :D As always don't hesitate to Review, Favorite or follow! Opticflammingo out! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Adam**

I'm jarred awake by the sound of a shotgun blast and screaming. I keep my eyes closed and try to figure out what has happened. I put my hand to my stomach which has now turned to a habit and realise it feels better than before. There's still a dull ache but it feels like I can use my legacy again.

"You bastards!" Keagan screams "I'll kill all of you!" This is followed by pitiless laughing. I immediately open my eyes and look around. Malcolm is tied up in the corner with a gag around his mouth looking at something behind me. Keagans got his gag loose and is now screaming swears at the Mogadorian soldiers, some in a language I don't know. Loric maybe?

I tilt my head slowly making sure the Mogadorians don't know I'm awake. I see a steam of light and an open door. I look down and feel my insides start to crawl up and my heart shatter.

Five is dead on the floor.

Her tangled dirty blonde hair is now turning red from the blood pool where she was shot square on the chest. There's no way she could survive that. Her once proud figure has now curled up onto a ball on the floor. My hands start to shake as I feel tears roll down my cheek.

"Drag her in now, before somebody see's. We only have a small amount of time before the idiot police get here." A condescending voice arises above the laughter. More tears flow out of my eyes freely. Another Loric dead because I couldn't save them. Another Loric dead because I got involved. Another Loric dead because of me.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Keagan wails. "All of you are dead, you hear me? Dead!" I hear a sickening thump of a gun to his head. A Mog saunters past me and grabs her limp body and drags it in the dingy motel room. My whole body starts to shake with emotion and the tears fall down my face and on to the dirty bed. I hear a click behind my head.

"Get up boy. Now." A familiar voice says. I turn away and see the familiar face of Dr Zarkos except he's more bruised than the last time we met, when he was trying to fry my brain under my father's orders. His black hair looks like it has been ripped off his scalp leaving patches where his Mogadorian tattoos are still visible. I roll myself over so now my whole body is facing him. I try to breathe and control the shaking but it doesn't cease.

Dr Zarkos puts his face to mine. "Crying over a dead Loric are we?" he says with a glint to his eye. He drags me to my feet and slams me down on a chair in the middle of the room. Keagan looks woozy and has a large lump on his head. The anger within me rises consuming my every thought.

"You killed her." I say coldly. Dr Zarkos is inspecting something in a light blue suitcase while two Mogadorians tie my hands and feet up. I let them promising myself that they're going to pay for what they've done.

Dr Zarkos goes over to one of the scouts and whispers something in his ear. The scout opens the sliding doors and walks onto the balcony keeping watch. Dr Zarkos turns to me slowly smiling cruelly. Keagan has dropped his head and is shaking. Malcolm looks away, his mouth gagged and trying to stop himself from weeping. Dr Zarkos pulls my head back and gets handed something that looks like a metal spider with a black gem on top pulsating.

"Stay still!" Zarkos shouts. The shaking in my body doesn't stop, it just gets worse. I see a few Mogadorians start poking Five's dead body and her head weighs her body down and she hits the floor. They start laughing. Suddenly my anger engulfs my every thought replacing the sadness and regret. I hear sharp, quick bang and see a small ball of smoke hit Zarkos in the chest. He gets blown back and hits the ground hard.

I instantly feel drained to my very core reminding me of when I unleashed the massive earthquake which killed Ivan and his cronies. A few scouts try to help Zarkos up but he slaps them away.

"Get off me!" He snarls. Keagan starts to laugh, not a happy laugh but a snigger, like he knows something they don't. I start to wonder if I caused the explosion but my shaking limbs distract me. Zarkos storms over to him.

"You think this is funny?" he shouts "You are nothing but Loric filth just waiting to die like the rest of your pathetic race. Look at you barely a boy and calling yourself a Cepan."

Keagan looks up slowly. "There are benefits to being young." He whispers. Zarkos leans closer and just when he gets close enough to Keagan, he head-butts Zarkos.

"That's for Five!" he wails. Two Mogadorian scouts tie a gag similar to Malcolms around his face and he starts angrily yelling only coming out as muffled shouts. Zarkos walks over to me. I notice his white lab coat has a hole burnt through it and he's bleeding a little bit. He puts the metal spider over my head and starts questioning me.

"Are you Adamus Sutekh?"

I spit in his face. "Bite me." Suddenly I feel an electric shock run through my head. Zarkos starts to laugh cruelly.

"I suggest you don't lie to me Adamus. My device can be very persuasive."

My head feels woozy. I look outside towards the balcony and suddenly see the Mogadorian being strangled by something. He grabs his neck but it turns to ice and he collapses into ash. My mind jumps to Five's ice whip. She might be alive somehow. I look to her dead body on the floor and start to wonder what's happening.

"How did you find us?" I ask, trying to make sure Zarkos's attention and the scouts are on me and away from the Mogadorian that just died. A Mogadorian scout lets out a short sharp laugh. Zarkos silences him with a wave of his hand.

Zarkos cracks his knuckles on his small scarred hands. "You're not asking the questions, boy. Now, have you gained legacies from Anu's machine?" His eyes have a certain hunger to them and I realise that if they find out I've got One's legacy they could create an army of supercharged Mogadorians. I look outside the window again and see two hands grab the balcony and slowly pull a boy up. I look closer and see its Sam.

His face is dirty but it's definitely him. He puts his hand down and pulls something up. I immediately feel a burst of relief. Just knowing Sam's alive makes me feel better. Suddenly I see another pair of arms get pulled up. It's Five.

My mind races not comprehending how she's alive. I wonder if I'm hallucinating. A way for my body and mind to deal with the pain of losing another Garde member. She has her bandana covering most of her face and I look closer and see her blonde hair has flicks of blue in it on the tips. She puts a finger over her lips and motions for me to stay quiet.

"Well boy? Have you?" Zarkos says impatiently.

"Like I said. Bite me." Another electric shock goes through my body but my body continues to shake violently. Suddenly Zarkos lifts his hand to slap me but he stops before he's just about to reach my face.

"What the?" he looks to his hand which is now moving up and down against his will. I realise Five is using her telekinesis on him. I start to laugh out of relief just knowing she's alive lifts a massive weight from my chest. Suddenly the balcony window smashes open, Five walks in with her sword whip in hand. It looks just as intimidating as last time except the end of it glows an unnatural electric blue. Sam walks in behind her holding a handgun with a silencer on. He kicks some of the glass out behind him and climbs through.

"If anyone gets to beat the crap out of him, it's me." She says it with almost a glint of affection in her voice. She winks at me and suddenly snaps her whip towards Zarkos's feet. Instantaneously his feet and knees become encased with ice which reminds me of glass.

Sam lifts up the gun and shoots a Mogadorian in the heart. He looks down at the wound before collapsing to ash. The others get over their shock quickly and charge Five and Sam. Five repeatedly smashes her whip towards the Mogs, Sam follows after with shots to their chest or their heads. I feel a bullet rush past my arm and see it's slightly cut although it's hard to see with the shaking. I thought it would have stopped if I knew she was alive.

A Mogadorian suddenly grabs Five's whip hand and I feel my heart stop. Suddenly he is blown back like Zarkos except he turns to ash when he hits the wall.

"What the fuck?" I hear Five whisper before she continues to whip oncoming Mogadorians. Sam has now run out of bullets and is in a fist fight with two scouts. He's surprisingly fast and takes them out quickly before Five ducks down and stabs them both in the throat with one of her icicles.

Zarkos watches in shock watching each one of his soldiers turn to ash. Five and Sam run over to Malcolm and Keagan and untie them. Keagan and Five embrace and he lifts her into the air. Five pulls down her bandana off her face and smiles widely.

"Had me worried for a second there, Frosty." He says not letting go of her.

"So you do care about me!" she answers sarcastically. He puts her down and rubs his head where he got hit. It looks pretty swollen but he takes no notice.

"Yeah Frosty, I mean who else would I have to annoy if you died." The smile drops from her lips and she punches Keagan playfully on the shoulder. He laughs it off in that good natured way of his.

"My whole squad dead…" Zarkos says in shock. Keagan walks up to him and stares into his eyes.

"How did you find us?" he asks solemnly. Zarkos looks like he's going into shock, his hands shaking against his frozen legs. I wonder if he's scared or just cold.

"Sam throw me that gun will you?" Sam throws the gun to Keagan. He points it to Zarkos's head. "How did you find us." He says slower. He clicks the safety off.

"The car! The car!" he stutters. Malcolm and Sam walk over to me and take the ropes off my legs whilst Sam pulls the metal spider off my head. He looks at it for a second before throwing it on the floor and stomping on it angrily over and over again. The black gem shatters like glass. Five gently pulls him away from the metal spider by his hand and takes him to look at the Five double. She kicks it curiously but it suddenly turns into a ball of white light.

"Uh Keagan. You might want to see this." She says uncertainly.

"I'll be one second Five. One more time Zarkos are there any other trackers on us?"

He shakes his head. "None. But it doesn't matter now I know about Adamus, this is the biggest breakthrough in Moga-"He is silenced by a gunshot. It sounds like a quick ping before he collapses to the ground. Dead.

"The LDA is going to have my ass for this. Now Five what was it?" he turns away and looks to Five and the glowing ball of light. I stand up but can't find my feet. My whole body shakes and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

"What's happening to me?" I ask Malcolm. He shakes his head and looks at me sadly. He carries me to Keagan who is looking at the glowing ball of light.

"Well my little snowflake. You've developed a new legacy like our dear Adam here." He waves his hand at me looking at me curiously. No longer like I'm just a Mogadorian who got One's legacy by mistake.

"Seriously? He gets a legacy as well! Him?" she says shocked but keeping her emotions in check.

"Yes him."

"What is it?" I mumble. Five looks at me with envy shaking her head.

"Adam can manipulate explosions. It seems he's going to develop legacies just as a Loric Garde would, just as One would have." He says smiling down at me like a proud older brother. I assume Malcolm told him about One and the Legacies I have inherited.

"What's up Five? You look a little blue? And yes I am referencing your new hair." He says jokingly. She punches him hard on the arm and he jumps back and starts to laugh.

"Shut up Keagan. What legacy have I got?" she asks looking at the ball of light. She puts a finger out and touches it. The light travels up her arm and then disappears.

"Well Five as if you didn't love yourself so much already. You can replicate yourself." She nods and smiles a bit "Next chance we get I'm personally training both of you in how to control your legacies, then we meet the Garde." He points between me and Five. She crosses her arms when I smile uneasily at her.

"Can I train too?" Sam asks looking hurt he wasn't included in the conversation. Keagan looks shocked for a moment but then his easy going smile returns.

"Sam, I can't forget about you." He starts rummaging under the bed and brings a nasty looking sewed off shotgun out. It's completely jet black with four barrels instead of two and a jagged knife taped on the end with duct tape.

"You've got to be kidding me Keagan. He gets a freaking four barrelled shotgun and I get a piece of rope."

"Your whip is specially made for you Frosty." He hands the shotgun over to Sam who looks at it with awe. "I like to call it Chewie. It's loyal and a complete badass." Keagan then throws a holster to Sam which he straps onto his belt. He pulls his hoodie over it and it disappears.

"Thanks Keagan."

"No problem little dude. Now we should probably get going before somebody see's this mess and calls the cops on us." Malcolm attempts to set me down but it's like my limbs have a mind of their own. Just them moving feels like it's draining my entire body of energy.

"Come on, let's go." He jumps through the broken glass and jumps the balcony and lands hard on the ground. Five picks up her chest and throws it to him then follows his lead except she lands lighter on the ground almost as a cat does. We follow her lead except she uses her telekinesis on me and Malcolm. It feels weird like a giant pair of hands are carrying us down to the ground.

Five runs past the car and rolls a jet black motorbike past us and chucks a helmet to Sam. He puts it on and stands by the motorbike awkwardly.

"So do I like grab your waist or-" She rolls her eyes at him and I can almost feel him blush through his helmet.

"Just grab my hips Sam and don't let go. Trust me you don't want to barrel down the highway at 60 miles per hour." He nods and I see Five shyly smile at him quickly and I start to wonder if she's got a crush on him. I almost feel a bit jealous that she's not being that nice to me in general but her hatred of me is understandable for what the Mogadorians have done to her. Keagan orders me and Malcolm in the pick-up and trusts me with Five's chest.

We start to drive out of town when Keagan instructs Malcolm to drive us to the nearest airport whilst he frantically types into the computer. I see him bring up a radio station homepage and type something in before closing it and clicking on something else that looks like a page of 1's and 0's which he's changing.

"What are you doing." I ask. He shuts the laptop and turns to me and starts rubbing his temple in a circle.

"Just messing up the CCTV camera's around here. You see by hacking the binary codes, that's like the base code for everything. I'm corrupting all of the video files meaning that the Mogs won't know where we are once we ditch the car. We'll be completely anonymous, just the way I like it." I'm struck by how different Keagan is compared to Hilde, One's cepan. He doesn't seem stop moving whereas Hilde and One would stay in a place for as long as possible. I guess that's how they stayed off our radar. It's impossible to track something that is always moving.

Keagan suddenly grabs my shaking arm.

"What?" It feels more like a sugar rush now and I feel my energy returning back to normal. I'm kind of glad that it's stopped; I think if it went on any longer I would have passed out. Again.

"How long have you been shaking like this, Adam?" He asks.

"I don't know, I guess since I saw Five's double get shot." I say, wary that he's looking at me funny. I see Five pass us on her motorbike and she gives Keagan the finger from behind his back and then drives ahead of us whilst Sam grabs onto her hips. I laugh a little at her attempt to annoy him.

"Hmm, that's interesting."

"What is?" I ask. He laughs at my cluelessness and let's go of my arm.

"When the Loric develop Legacies, it's usually when their at an emotional high. For example you thinking Frosty was dead. Your emotions got a hold of you and released One's next legacy: Combustion."

"That doesn't explain the shaking!" Malcolm shouts from the driver's seat. He turns off the highway and I see Five follow him.

"I will. I will." Keagan shouts back. He turns to me. "You were shaking because all of the energy inside of you needed to be released as One's next legacy." I notice he never calls it my Legacy. Keagan sighs and closes his eyes. Soon he's snoring and I'm left in silence in the car for the next hour until he suddenly wakes up and tells us to turn the radio on. It's Elvis and he starts head banging to 'jailhouse rock'. Suddenly the radio mentions him and he smiles proudly. Malcolm and I laugh at him and he laughs back.

"So why are we going to an airport Keagan?" Malcolm asks.

"We need to get to Kansas as fast as possible." He says looking outside the window at the up-coming airstrip. It looks as if it's shaking due to the heat haze.

"Why?" I ask.

"We're meeting the Garde. It's about time Five meets them."

"They're in Kansas? How do you know?" Malcolm says almost tripping over his words. Keagan smiles at him like a small child even though Malcolm looks twenty years older than him.

"I don't, but they're going to be."

"What are you planning to do?" I say cautiously wondering if this is going to attract Mogadorians as well as the Garde.

"Something they can't ignore."

* * *

**So what do you think? Do you like or do you hate? Don't hesitate to leave Reviews, Favorite or follow below!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys it's time for a new chapter! Anyway I've almost hit 100 reviews so keep reviewing as per usual and help me hit 100! Anyway the next few chapters will be a bit of a break for the Garde but as goes the saying 'the calm before the storm' (Insert evil laugh here) Anyway Please Review, Favorite or Follow if you like! OpticFlammingo out!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Five**

"No. No way. Not ever going to happen, Keagan." I march towards our newly purchased plane rolling my motorbike next to me. The metals hot to touch so I partly use my telekinesis to help roll it along. Keagan and the rest of the dorks follow behind me. Adam holds my chest whilst Sam keeps his hands next to his new shotgun. To be completely honest I wasn't that jealous of the gun Keagan gave him. A gun can run out of bullets, my whip can never run out of ice. Even when holding it, it felt right, like it was perfectly made for me to wield.

"C'mon Frosty, it's not that bad of an idea." I stop in my tracks and turn to Keagan. He smiles hopefully but I only give him a cold stare.

"You're right. It's not a bad idea; it's a horrible idea where I'm shark bait just so we can meet the Garde." He looks at me pleadingly. I see Sam has the same look on his face and my face softens. I suddenly realise I'm looking at him in this way and return to my cold stare. I start to realise that I have a crush on Sam and his dorkiness and questions about space. _Focus Five._ I scold myself. _Now is not the time for boys._

"What about your rules Keagan?" I ask.

"The time for rules is over Five." I notice he calls me by my actual name instead of one of his pet names. "It's time you met the Garde and fought for Lorien." I sigh realising he's right, as much as I want to stay anonymous I know without the Garde getting back to Lorien is going to be a lot more trouble.

"Don't you think we'll attract conspiracy theorists as well as the Garde and the Mogadorians? I'm sure local news is bound to pick up a frozen crop circle?" I say defeated. Keagans easy-going smile returns and fist bumps Malcolm. Malcolm looks awkward when he returns it but starts to smile along.

"Actually frozen crop circles have been done before, it's nothing new." Sam says sheepishly.

"How do you know about that?" Malcolm asks, looking down at Sam. He rubs the back of his head.

"I kind of followed every conspiracy on the internet looking for some connection about where you could be." Sam rushes out. Malcolm smiles proudly.

"That's my boy." This is followed by them hugging. Yuck I think, you wouldn't catch me and Keagan doing that. Adam watches them sadly and starts to fiddle with my chest lock seeing if he can get it open. I find myself feeling sorry for him. _Snap out of it Five. He's your mortal enemy not somebody you pity._ I scold myself again. The hug breaks apart and we continue walking across the small airstrip to reach a small garage. Keagan grabs the doors and drags them apart to reveal the ugliest cargo plane I have ever seen. It's a dirty grey colour and is covered with rust; it looks like it last flew during World War Two. Keagan looks crestfallen at the state of our new plane. I circle it and look for some sign that this thing can fly and isn't just a rust bucket. Instead I find the number Five painted on the side.

"Keagan!" I shout. He runs round the plane with Sam to meet me. I point towards the number Five painted on and he starts to laugh.

"Seriously?" I say shocked. Sam see's my face and starts to laugh as well and I feel myself go red.

"I knew there had to be something good about this plane." Keagan laughs. I put my head in my hands.

"This plane better be awesome on the inside Keagan." I readjust my backpack over one shoulder and walk round to see Malcolm and Adam load my Motorbike into the compartment below the plane.

"Some help would be appreciated." Malcolm groans, his face getting red and sweaty. Adam looks less so but it's hilarious to see them struggling.

"I am helping you. Think of the muscles you're growing right now." I answer sarcastically. He looks at me annoyed and I smile. After a minute of watching them struggle I lift the motorbike in the plane with my telekinesis easily.

"Thank you." Adam says struggling for breath.

"Anytime dork." I answer. I hop in the plane and it doesn't look any better on the inside, the only bit of comfort is the wooden benches lining the side of the plane. The interior is a dull grey with metal bars going around the shape of the plane forming a circle. There are a few windows but their so dirty it's impossible to see anything through them over than the sunlight.

I hear a noise beside me and spin around to see Adam and Sam both now equipped with a backpack like me. _Rule Seven: A backpack is your best friend, light and keeps you on your toes,_ I hear Keagans voice in my head. Sometimes I hate the rules he's burnt into my head but they're useful and have kept us alive for so long, that's the annoying thing.

"I miss my old plane." I say longingly.

"What happened to it?" Adam asks. I turn around and raise one eyebrow.

"Your people destroyed it." Adam gulps.

"Sorry about that."

"Whatever, I'm pretty sure Keagan loved that plane more than me anyway. " I walk over to one of the benches and take my back pack off and use it as a make shift pillow.

"I'm going to take a nap. If I were you, you should do the same. Follow Rule two." I say, secretly hoping they learn to follow Keagans rules to survive.

I close my eyes and try to get comfy. "What's rule two?" Adam asks. I smile slightly, happy he's taking the advice.

I roll over to face them and open my eyes.

"Get sleep when you can."

Soon when we're all on the plane, Keagan takes off. The plane sounds like it's struggling but manages to take off none the less. It's actually kind of relaxing, the rhythmic sounds of the engine losing power and then Keagan revving it again. Before long I start to drift off to sleep.

XXX

_I dream of darkness. Not the scary kind but the comforting kind. The kind where you know you can't see anything so nothing can come and scare you. I start to try to move but it feels different, more free. I start to move left and right and feel a warm breeze hit me. It's nice but it doesn't last long before I feel my freedom lose its grip. Like somebody else is stealing my body but it's not fast and scary. It's like there just gently letting me tag along._

_"It's time you learnt about your past Number Five." A woman's voice booms from the darkness. The darkness starts to leave and is replaced by a sun rising very quickly. It rises over a large forest with the greenest leaves I've ever seen. I feel my body be taken down below to gentle steams criss crossing through the trees. Animals of all shapes and sizes come to drink from it peacefully; some look at me but quickly lose focus and go back to drinking. I realise I'm looking at Lorien before the attacks._

_I feel myself start to be dragged somewhere else._

_"There is much to see Number Five." The woman's voice says again. The sensation of Flying is amazing even though I'm not controlling where we're going. We start to slow down and reach a house on the top of the hill. It overlooks a cliff where below the lights of a city shine brightly. We go inside the house to be met by two men. Well not really, one of them looks about fourteen, he has golden blonde hair like mine and dark eyes. He starts to pace the room looking nervously towards another door._

_"Pollux stop that." The other Man barks. He has a stony face and sits on a large armchair tapping his hands on it. He shakes the jet black hair out of his eyes to reveal a pair of amber eyes. He looks like he hasn't slept for days and his hands start to shake. Suddenly a dark skinned woman bursts through the door; the one called Pollux was looking at. _

_The older man immediately stands up. He has a light blue cape on over his skin tight body suit. "Is she?" He asks. The woman smiles at him._

_"She's fine, it's a girl." The boy and man smile at each other. They follow the woman into a room filled with flowers of all different bright colours mixed together. Behind the flowers is a blonde woman holding a small baby, she cradles it and smiles when the blonde boy comes up to her._

_"Mum, are you okay?" he asks._

_"I'm fine Pollux, you shouldn't worry so much." The woman says._

_"He had good reason to." The man says annoyed. The woman smiles at him and the man eventually returns the smile and starts to look at the child sensitively._

_"Are you going to scold me all day or say hello to your new daughter." She smiles. The man laughs back and picks up the baby._

_Suddenly his eyes go bright blue, almost white. Pollux grabs the baby from the father's grip and holds her tight. "Pollux, take the baby outside, come back in when I tell you to." The woman says seriously. _

_"But mum-" He starts._

_"Do it." He walks out the room with the child and sits on the armchair. The door slams beside him. The baby starts to float in the air and I realise he's a Garde member, the baby starts to cry softly. He gently lowers the baby down onto his lap and starts to play with it._

_"You're a cutie aren't you? I've never been a big brother before. Me and you are going to do great things you know?" he starts to tickle the baby before it gently drifts off to sleep. I start to wonder the importance of this and why I am being shown this moment in time._

_"Pollux" A voice softly calls._

_"Yeah mum?" he calls back trying not to wake the baby._

_"Come in here." Pollux goes to the door and opens it gently, keeping the baby in one hand and rocking it. The man is now passed out on the floor whilst the midwife tries to wake him up looking scared._

_"Did dad just have a vision of the future?" Pollux asks. Suddenly I realise what I'm watching._

_My Family._

_The small baby in Pollux's arms is me. The woman and the man are my parents. I'm watching my first few minutes of being alive._

_"Yes he did. You need to do something important for me okay." Pollux nods his head vigorously. "You need to go to the elders and speak to them. Tell them about your sister being born and to get them to come here."_

_"Why?" Pollux asks. He hands the baby over to the midwife but I start crying as soon as Pollux lets go._

_My mother gulps looking sad. It's funny I'd always imagined her having Amber eyes like me; I guess I got my eyes from my father._

_"Your sister is an Elder's heir. You can't tell anybody, you hear me. Now go!" Pollux runs outside of the house and jumps off the cliff. I feel my heart stop for a second until he suddenly flies upwards looking like a blonde Superman into the distance._

_"The Midwife's mind was cleansed of your father's vision but your brother always knew what you would become." The Woman's voice booms. The scene starts to change rapidly from my mother nursing me. I start to find myself around a long circular wooden table that goes on around the room. It looks simple from a distance but has tiny drawings drawn onto depicting different shapes. I notice one is a Sword pointing towards the centre of the table and another is a long staff in the exact same position. I look around the table and see there are ten drawings but I feel myself be dragged away before I can get a closer look. Suddenly a group of old men and women walk in, some smiling, some scowling. I only count 6 walk in and wonder who they are. A small part of me thinks my visions dragged me into an old folk's home on Lorien to punish me for scaring Keagan._

_"Where are Lysandra and Thales?" An old grizzled man asks. His back is unusually straight for an old man but you can see the fierce pride in his dark eyes. An old woman turns to face him; her face is soft and has smile lines on it._

_"Didn't you know Periander? There fighting again, both refuse to be in the same room as each other until the other one swallows their pride and apologises." The woman replies. The man's face droops._

_"I thought they were friends again though." Suddenly a tanned skin Loric appears in front of him. His skin is like bronze and he has curly white hair. I realise he's teleported and realise he's a Garde like me. The tan skinned Garde smiles at him good naturedly and clasps him on the shoulder._

_"You know their friendship lasts about as long as a Gadon's tail." The old men and women laugh at this but I'm left wondering what the hell a Gadon is. I assume it's some sort of Loric creature?_

_Suddenly their laughing is cut short by my brother bursting in. I suddenly realise that the harmless old men and women that I have been watching are the Elders of Lorien. My brother breaths heavily and his face is red._

_The tan skinned loric teleports in front of him and puts his hand around both of his shoulders in comfort._

_"What is it boy?" he asks. My brother takes a few deep breaths before he can start talking but is interrupted by the Elder called Periander._

_"You're the prophet's boy aren't you?"_

_"Yes sir, my father has just had a vision." The Elders look at each other nervously. "My mother just had a baby; she says she's an Elders heir!" He rushes. The Elders eyes widen and look at each other nervously. _

_"We need to determine which Elder's child she is." A mousy woman says. The Elders nod in agreement._

_"What about Thales and Lysandra? They refuse to see each other let alone speak to each other." A broad shouldered Elder says. His nose looks like it's been broken one too many times and now has been permanently flattened. _

_Periander stiffens. "Tell them to swallow their pride, this is a matter of great importance and they can fight later." The broad shouldered elder and the mousey looking Elder leave in a hurry through a large door leaving the rest with Pollux._

_"Now you boy, you shouldn't have heard about this. Loridas wipe his memory." Pollux looks scared but doesn't move. Periander sees the fear in his eyes._

_"This won't hurt; it will be just like a strange dream you've just woken up from." He says trying to comfort Pollux._

_"That won't be necessary." A voice booms from the darkness. The Elders suddenly drop to their knees to face the voice._

_"Pittacus. I'm sorry I just thought-" Periander is cut off by Pittacus's commanding voice._

_"You thought wrong Periander. The boy has a crucial role to play in the girl's future. You cannot wipe his memories. Go see the child, determine which Elder's child she is. I need to speak with the boy." I stare into the shadows trying to get a glimpse of Pittacus's face but the closer I look the more the shadows hide him. The Elders leave in a rush from the main hall._

_Suddenly the world starts to shake but Pollux doesn't seem to notice._

_"You were destined from the start to follow my footsteps Number Five." The woman's voice roars. "We will meet again." _

_I suddenly feel woozy and the shaking launches me off my feet towards the cold ground._

I open my eyes to see a dark figure in front of me tiptoeing. I create an icicle in my hand and throw it at the figure. It wedges itself into a metal bar an inch from the figures face. The figure stops like a deer in headlights.

"Your aims getting worse." I hear Adam's voice say. A breathe a sigh of relief.

"Maybe it's getting better." I reply. The ice starts to melt and trickle down the side of the plane. I rub my hair and try to straighten it and suddenly notice the blue tinges on it. It's still a surprise but I now realise it's an easier way for the Mogs to find me. _Screw the Mogs, keep the hair _I hear a voice in my head.

"How long have I been out?" Adam sits on one of the benches on the opposite side of the room. I notice how dirty he is and assume I don't look much better. I make a resolve to get more gear and take a shower once we land in Kansas.

"Let's see…" he starts counting his fingers. "You've been sleeping for roughly twelve hours." My mouth gawks open at the amount of time I've wasted sleeping.

"Twelve hours?" Adam's face starts to crack up and soon he's laughing. Sam comes in and sees my face and joins him.

"Twelve hours?" I say in shock even though I know it's true. Keagans always said ever since I was young I was the deepest sleeper he's ever known. He used to say even a gunshot couldn't wake me.

"We were beginning to think you'd never wake up if it weren't for that turbulence whilst we were landing." Sam says. I immediately jump up and brush my hand over one of the dusty windows and see we're heading straight for a landing strip. I brace myself for the bump as I've trained myself to do so many times before but Sam and Adam don't and stand there like lemons gawking outside the window.

This plane doesn't land as softly as our old jet did and consequently Sam and Adam fall over and I start to laugh breaking my usual cool demeanour.

"You do smile!" Adam exclaims. I put my hand out and help them both up. I notice a red patch coming from Adams arm when I help him up. I immediately pull his sleeve up and notice a nasty scratch. Adam scrunches his face up in pain. The bleedings stopped but I don't feel comfortable that Mother Nature will heal it before it gets infected.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders and looks to Sam who doesn't offer him any help.

"I don't know, I guess it kind of seemed like nothing after my wound on my stomach. So I just decided on, kind of ignoring it." He smiles half-heartedly at me.

"Sit down on the floor." He does what he's told and I sit beside him. I look through my backpack and find my disinfectant spray which I 'conveniently' forgot to tell Keagan about when I was still convinced Adam was an enemy and happy with him bleeding to death. I'm still unhappy that he's with us but he kept his mouth shut when he saw me sneaking up on the Mogadorians, so that's got to mean something. Right?

"This is going to hurt."

"I'll be fine I have a high tolerance of pa-" I spray the antiseptic on his arm. "OW." I start to wrap the bandages around his arm when Keagan and Malcolm walk in.

"S'up Frosty." Keagan says good naturedly.

"Just sorting out Adams arm." I say not taking my eyes of his arm. I make sure the bandages aren't too tight so I don't cut off the blood supply going to his arm.

"Huh, anyway I had a change of plan." Keagan says. He has a mischievous grin on his face that I've come to loathe over the years knowing it always means something bad for me.

"So you've given up on this ridiculous frozen crop circle idea?" I say hopefully.

"No we're still doing that, it's just trainings going to take a bit longer than usual."

"Oh so you'll just be training Adam with his powers?" I say actually happy that I can work with my new legacy alone without anybody to distract me. "It's cool, I work better alone."

Keagan smiles again. "Actually I won't be doing the training. I have to find out what we know about the Mogadorians, thanks to Malcolm."

"Oh no." I reply, Keagans idea dawning on me now. I stop bandaging Adams arm and tie it in a scruffy knot. With any luck it won't get infected like his stomach wound has.

"You'll be training Sam and Adam!" He exclaims happily, acting like I've won a big prize on one of those episodes of 'The Price is Right' that Keagan was previously obsessed with. I look at Sam and Adam and they smile nervously at me. I turn to Keagan and look him in the eyes.

"I hate you Keagan."

He just smiles back.

* * *

**So what did you think of the dream sequence? (Don't worry all will be explained soon! especially why you only met 6 Elders) Also what do you think of Five having a crush on Sam?(Don't worry I'm still a die hard NineXFive fan!) Next chapter will be released soon! Remember to Review! OpticFlammingo out! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! First of all thank you for all the legendary reviews so far. I love each and every one of them and they have really encouraged me to write in this busy time for me. Anyway as a few of you have asked I have snuck a bit of NineXFive in this chapter and I hope you like the small interaction they have (Also more action will come up soon, I'm just giving the Garde a break for now before all hell breaks loose) :D As usual don't hesitate to Review, Favorite or Follow! Opticflammingo out!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Marina**

"Oh shit!" I shout. I still try to get used to swearing reminding myself that I'm no longer in Santa Teresa where swearing leads to getting paddled. _That would make great motto for them_ a small part of me thinks. John groans and I see the shrapnel poking out of his knee.

"Can somebody pull it out please?" He asks. His face gets paler with every passing moment. Nine looks back and whistles at the injury.

"Ouch Johnny." He turns to Six whose riding shotgun looking guiltily back at John. "You see if I went with you, this probably wouldn't have happened."

"Yeah, instead of getting shrapnel in your leg you would have just died." She retorts angrily. I see the fierce look in her eyes and realise she's feeling something along the lines of survivors guilt even though Johns not dead.

"Will you two stop fighting?" Sarah says forcefully. She rubs her sleeve against John's forehead trying to get some of the sweat off him. My stomach rolls when I see the black shrapnel in him. The shrapnel I couldn't protect him from. I put a hand on the jagged metal, it cuts my hand a little but I can heal that later I remind myself. I start to pull but it doesn't budge. Bile starts to fill my mouth and I feel like vomiting.

"I can't" I choke out. Eight puts his arms around my shoulder and I instantly start to feel better but I look at the shrapnel and know I can't pull it out. Nine must see something in me and sighs.

"I'll do it. Yo, Six take the wheel." He repositions himself so he can reach back and grab the shrapnel. He glances at me for a second and his features soften.

"Alright Johnny boy, I'm going to pull it out on three." John nods at him while Sarah continues to wipe the sweat off his brow. "Ready? One, Two-" He pulls it on two and John lets out a pained cry. I start to see tiny tears form in Six's eyes, but she keeps her eyes on the road.

I immediately get to work and put my hands over John's knee. The icy tingle travels up my spine but it feels different. More powerful, more powerful than its ever been. The bleeding stops and the tendons start to connect to his knee. Soon his skin starts to cover the wound only leaving a small scar of the once painful injury.

"Wow." Eight says. I look at him and he's staring down at John's knee. John groggily sits up and grabs his head. He nods me a 'thanks' and starts to rub his healed knee.

"I never healed anyone that fast before." I say silently. My whole body shakes from adrenaline and I find it difficult to calm myself down. Eight wraps his arms around me and I lean on his shoulder trying to rest but nothing works. _The rock_ I realise. I quickly lurch for my pocket and find it's still there. It still beats like a tiny heartbeat but doesn't feel like it can hurt me. Its heartbeat starts to slow and I feel the top of it start to get boiling hot and the bottom of it icy cold and it suddenly starts to hurt me again.

"Let me take a look at that rock Marina." Eight says gently.

"No." I say. I suddenly wonder why I said that. I could never say no to Eight. He looks at me confused.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me. Here." I hand the rock to Eight. Suddenly my body must catch up with me and I feel incredibly tired like I could fall asleep for a lifetime in Eights arms. He twirls the rock around in his hand and looks at it closely.

"Hmm."

"What?" I ask. I look to my side and see Ella has curled up next to me and fallen asleep. I smile down at her and feel protective of her.

"I have no idea what this is." He smiles. He pockets the rock and continues to wrap his arms around me. I sigh happy but also a little confused. We've never talked about what we are together but right now I'm too blissful and too tired to care. Nine glances at me in the rear view mirror his face void of any emotion before he looks back to the road ahead.

XXX

I'd be lying if I said I like Nine's Chicago penthouse. I love it.

Looking down and seeing the people and the cars swerving through the street are awesome. It makes me feel safe up here like nothing can touch us without us seeing it coming. The city is awake but it's the dead of night. The lights of buildings stay on and I can hear police sirens wail in the distance. Everyone else is asleep in the rooms Nine designated them. Mine's the smallest but I like it, its cosy.

"Up again?" I hear a voice from behind me. I turn and see it's Nine. He looks like he hasn't slept for the three days he's been here and it's true. Every time I'm up here at night watching the city, he is too watching the tablet. I'm pretty sure he's one step from insomnia.

"I could say the same for you." I nod at him. I notice he's holding the tablet in his hands and the stone.

"Pretty cool view right?" He asks.

"Yeah, I've never been to a city before it's a bit-"

"Overwhelming?" Nine cuts in.

"Yeah." I answer. We stand in silence for a few moments before I get the courage to ask.

"What are you doing up Nine? I know you're a light sleeper but you have to fall asleep sometime right?"

He holds the tablet up sheepishly. "I've kind of been watching her since Ella can't talk to her. I thought maybe if I just kept an eye on her to see if she moves again I could figure out where she's going to go next." I think back to the second night we were here. We tried to get Ella to contact Number Five but she said there was something blocking her. She described it as like a massive brick wall. With any luck that's just her nature and not something more protecting her from Ella's reach.

"That's what you've been missing sleep for?" I say astounded. He nods and looks down at the white tablet again. I've looked at it a few times but not as much as Nine if he's been spending his nights watching her from the tablet.

"So you're kind of her stalker?" I say trying to lighten the mood.

"What? No way!" He shouts back.

"You've been watching her for three days?" He opens his mouth to say something but realises it's stupid trying to change my mind. He sighs and I realise I've won.

"Do you want to see where she is?" He asks. I smile and nod; eager to see where she's moved to now. Nine lifts up the tablet and presses a button. Suddenly dots show up on the screen. Six dots huddled together in Chicago and one dot a little bit south of us.

"She's not that far away."

"Yeah, no more than a day's drive." Nine says wistfully.

"Why don't we try and find her?" I ask. Her dot's been there for two days and none of us have talked about the prospect of seeing her. The temptation of seeing her now she's so close is almost overwhelming.

"She moves around a lot. If we leave to find her in Kansas she'll probably be gone the moment we get there." He says sighing. I understand the hopelessness of it and the trouble of that tablet could bring if we lose it.

"We'll find her; she has to stop moving eventually." Nine yawns and stretches his arms out.

"Get some sleep, you need it." I say seeing the bags underneath his eyes.

"On one condition."

"What?" I say exasperated.

"Do you remember anything about her? I mean since you're the oldest of us I thought-"

"I remember a little I guess." I reply. He smiles at me in that usual cocky way that I don't quite trust.

"She had blonde hair and she never talked to anyone on the ship. I'm sorry; I wish I could remember more about her." I say and it's truthfully all I remembered of her. I wish I was smart enough back then to remember every detail about every Garde's face.

Nine nods his head thoughtfully. "She has blonde hair?" I nod and wonder why he's interested in this piece of useless information. You can change the colour of your hair as many times as you want on Earth. For all I know she could have bright pink hair. I yawn and rub my eyes.

"Get some sleep stalker." I say playfully. He smiles back at me before going back to staring at the tablet on the sofa. I walk down the large corridor to my room intent on sleeping. I take a quick peak in Ella's room and see she's sound asleep and curled herself into a fetal position. She starts to stir and I quickly shut the door. I walk to my room and it's mostly blank except for a few comforts like a poster of an old western movie Nine put up a while back. I lie down on my king sized bed and wonder how I could ever live with that uncomfortable bed in Santa Teresa. Suddenly my mind jumps to Adelina, the smiles she would give me when we pretended to pray before she gave up on Lorien.

_But she didn't in the end, did she?_

I think of all the good things she did for me. She sacrificed her life so Ella and I could live. Soon I find myself drifting off to sleep thinking about her and the good things she did. I fall asleep with a smile on my lips.

XXX

_I sit in the corner of the ship we arrived to Earth in. It has 9 cots and one bed with various toys thrown around the room. It looks manly white but some areas of the ship look like they have blue or red veins running through the wall. It's large or maybe I'm just really small but either way there's a lot of empty space. _

_"Marina, what are you doing by yourself?" I hear a voice say. I look up and see Adelina's face. She's a lot younger but she still has the same kind eyes I grew used to seeing at Santa Teresa. It's weird being here, it's like seeing something through your own eyes but not being able to remember or control anything. Adelina smiles at me but there's sadness in her voice. I realise this is just after the attacks on Lorien and I have no idea how long we've been on this ship._

_"Everyone's sleeping or they don't want to play." I hear my voice say. I look around the room and only see a few people up. A fourteen year old talks to a Cepan who looks younger than twenty, still a teenager himself. He almost looks almost comical, tall but really skinny, like a beanstalk with a mop of long brown curly hair._

_"What about her in the corner or that boy over there?" Adelina asks. I look around and see a feral looking boy with jet black hair barely more than four smashing his toys against the floor and smiling manically. I look closer and realise it's Nine except he's a lot smaller but his features are essentially the same. I then feel my head crane to look towards the girl. She's in the corner looking at the beanstalk man and then looking outside into the darkness. Her face remains emotionless. I feel myself start walking towards her._

_She looks a bit younger than me but not by much. She tugs at her golden blonde hair and looks towards the ground._

_"You want to play?" I ask. She looks up and I see her eyes, their orange. I think humans call them amber on earth but I see there's little warmth in them, that or it's deeply hidden away._

_"No." she replies._

_"Why not?" I ask curiously._

_"We can't play right now."_

_"I don't understand." I say genuinely curious why this girl refuses to play with me._

_"You don't get what's happened do you? Our families and friends are gone; we can never see them again!" She starts to yell. I see flecks of tears in her eyes before she pushes past me and goes to knock Nine over. He falls to the ground clumsily and looks at her annoyed._

_"Hey!" she ignores him and sits in another corner by herself. I start to tear up and run underneath a table to cry knowing her words are true. It takes a moment for Adelina to notice me before she tries to calm me down. She comes underneath the table and starts to cradle me. Suddenly the beanstalk man comes over and sits under the table with me and Adelina._

_"Do you want to see a magic trick?" He asks. I nod my head. He shows me a coin and then tosses it into his hands and asks me to pick one. I pick the left one and find it's not there followed by the right hand but it's not there either._

_"Maybe it's behind your ear." He puts his hand behind my ear and the coin magically reappears. I start to laugh and he smiles._

_"I'll talk to her. She's been through a lot." The beanstalk man says to Adelina._

_"We all have." She agrees. The beanstalk man stands up and goes to see the blonde girl. Adelina speaks to me. It's hard to pay attention to the words because I keep sniffling but I know they're kind words. I see the beanstalk man's legs walk up to the table with another pair of shorter legs. The blonde girl comes underneath the table with me. It looks as if she's been crying as well. Her cheeks are puffy and red._

_"I'm sorry for making you cry." She says. The beanstalk man smiles approvingly and sits underneath the table with us. The blonde girl puts her head in his lap and starts to fall asleep. He starts telling a story about Earth but before long I feel myself drifting off in Adelina's arms._

_XXX _

"Marina, wake up." I hear a gentle voice say. I flutter my eyes open and see it's Six. She's wearing a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a white tank top. She looks sweaty and has her long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. If you look closely you can start to see her black roots start to come out at the top of her head.

I groan and turn over covering my duvet over my head. I hear Six sigh from behind me.

"For the record, I didn't want to do this." Suddenly I feel my duvet yanked off me with incredible force and I curl up in a ball. Six starts to laugh, it's a nice sound and I smile even though I've been woken up in the worst way possible.

I turn and face Six. She smiles at me and the slaps me on the leg.

"C'mon get up!" She says cheerfully.

"Why are you getting me up so early?" I ask trying to distract her from getting me out of bed.

"It's almost lunch." I quickly scramble up and try to find a pair of clothes. "I'll see you in the main hall, everyone else has been training all morning." She leaves outside the door and I hear her jog down the corridor. I quickly get out of my pyjamas and put some track suit bottoms on and an oversized shirt and run out of my room.

I get to the main hall and see everybody training with something. Nine is next to Sarah showing her how to use the sights on a gun and standing a little too close. John looks a little bit distracted by Nine and Sarah and consequently gets hit in the nose by Eight. Six is teaching Ella some fighting techniques which she picks up quickly and mimics.

Suddenly Eight appears in front of me. "Well good morning sleeping beauty." I start to feel butterfly's in my stomach and smile nervously at him.

"Sorry, late night." I say unsure why I'm apologizing. He smiles cheerfully and grabs me by my arms. I hold my breath and suddenly feel myself teleported. I realise I'm in the other corner of the main hall with Eight. No one pays us much attention. Suddenly a round of bullets goes off and I grab my ears. Eight protectively puts his arms around me. It stops as suddenly as it began. Nine suddenly begins laughing and I realise that Sarah let out the round of bullets on an unfortunate wall.

Eight slowly removes his arms from my body which kind of upsets me. I'm overcome by another urge to kiss him but he looks away at the gunshots. He notices me staring at him and awkwardly looks back at me.

"Um…"

"I'm the one who can create force fields remember." He breaks out a smile and moves closer. Our lips almost touch when I hear a voice shouting at us.

"Lovebirds! Get to work!" Nine yells. I look past Eight and see Nine, he's almost brimming with energy. He's either got a good night's sleep or is hyped up on energy drinks. Judging by the crazy smile on his lips, I'm guessing the latter.

"This isn't over." Eight says. He teleports over to Six and she starts to run over with Ella. Ella's face is red but she's brimming with joy. I smile at her and she returns it.

"What was that about?" Six whispers in my ear when she reaches me. I look at her and smile which she responds with a short laugh.

"I think he likes you." Ella says. Six rolls her eyes.

"That was kind of obvious wasn't it?" Ella laughs at Six's sarcasm. Six takes us over to the fake Mogadorian dummy and makes us punch and kick it as hard as we can showing her what we know. From that moment on she improves our form and teaches us new techniques.

It's hard work but by the end of the day I feel myself start to get better. My punches become stronger and my kicks start to retain their form. The one problem I have is that it feels like Six's style of fighting doesn't fit me. She's more deadly than I could ever dream to be, every time she fights with someone she never holds back. All of us end up with bruises the size of IPods except maybe Nine but even he has trouble stopping Six when she gets going. When I spar with somebody I feel guilty for hitting them and apologise which everybody playfully scolds me for.

"Are you going to apologise to every Mog, Marina!" John playfully shouts when I gently punch Ella in the face. We keep switching sparring partners until we are all too tired to move.

"Take out!" Nine yells. The lift door opens and he emerges with bags of Chinese food. We all have massive portions of food but almost none of us finish it except for John and Nine which rapidly becomes a competition between them. We lie on the floor talking for a bit; John rests his head on Sarah's lap. Six looks at them but doesn't look jealous more like incredibly sad.

"So what's our next move? I'm kinda new to this being on the run." Sarah asks. We all laugh a bit none of us really not knowing what to say.

"Well I say we deal with Agent Smith and his goon squad." Six says. She's never let go of what happened in the prison even though I've forgiven her for what happened in there. You can always hear the contempt in her voice whenever she mentions Agent Smith and what he did.

"What about number Five?" Nine asks. He looks at the tablet again switching it on. "Yep, still in Kansas."

"She's stopped moving?" Eight asks. He rubs his face and looks sweaty but still retains his cute happy-go-lucky smile.

"Yeah. For two days now." Nine replies.

"How do you know that?" Ella asks. Nine's eyes widen and he looks at me. I smile mischievously.

"Nine's been stalking her." We all start to laugh whilst he denies it trying to stop the red in his cheeks.

"How many times have you looked on that thing?" John asks. Nine looks towards the ground embarrassed.

"All night." I cough. We all start laughing again whilst he looks sheepishly at the tablet and back at me annoyed I told everyone this.

When the laughing stops we start to talk again. Six decides on the plan seeing as she's kind of become the leader after Nine and John.

"Let's give her a week. If she stays in the same spot we go after her. If she moves again, we find out where and then try to send her a message. One that only she'll understand." We all nod in agreement.

"I guess we have a plan then." I say.

* * *

**I had to put a bit of Marina and Eight in this chapter :D Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to Review below and tune in next time for The Fall of Five! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Thank you so far for the awesome reviews you've been giving me. I love them all and they really let me know what I'm doing right and wrong! This is the last chapter of calm then next chapter all hell breaks loose! I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to Review, Favorite or Follow if you like! Opticflammingo out! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 13 Adam**

"Run you worthless maggots!" Five shouts from a distance. I'm slightly ahead of Sam in the makeshift obstacle course Keagan made and consequently I don't get hit by a ball of ice. Sam stumbles when the ball of ice hits him but doesn't fall over this time. Looking back was my mistake and Five nails me with one of her deadly snowballs in my shoulder. Keagan made her promise she wouldn't throw one of her icicles at us so she somehow created the world's most deadly snowballs. They're halfway between solid ice and snow so when you get hit it doesn't wind you, just stings and leaves a bruise at whatever area she hits you at.

We run towards the last small brick wall and Sam overtakes me. He jumps it with ease only using one hand to flip himself around and then continues to run at top speed. Every day I can see him get faster and stronger and I feel the same happen to me. Five's training routine is punishing if you don't keep up so Sam and I try to help each other as much as possible.

"You're falling behind Adam!" She shouts. I hear another ball of ice thrown and duck. It shatters on the brick wall. I put both of my hands on the wall and vault it. I look ahead and see Sam's finished the assault course and is panting for breath. The ice dummy Five made for him lies on the ground in pieces.

I run towards mine. It's only in the shape of a basic human and there are no details but it's shiny, almost blindingly so. I punch forward trying to release every particle of energy inside me and hit the dummy square in the chest. I hear a small explosion and it shatters to pieces. I pant holding my knees trying to ignore the pain of the massive stitch in my side.

"Well done, you shaved off ten seconds off your previous time Adam." Five says moving silently behind me. Her double follows behind her holding a stopwatch; it can now successfully walk without Five and do basic movements when Five concentrates, soon she says she can make it fight. It wears a fluorescent blue bobble hat so we can tell which one is the real Five.

"Thanks." I say between breaths. Sam walks up to us and I see Five blush a little before returning to her usual cold stare. He smiles at us and looks proud of himself, he has his four barrelled shotgun and flips it around in his hands with ease. Over the past few days we've been here, he started to fall in love with that gun as much as Keagan loves it. He throws it in the air and prepares to catch it when it stops mid-air. It aims itself towards Sam and pokes him with the knife on the end.

"Ow!" He shouts and clutches his arm. She drops the shotgun using her telekinesis and it lands in his hands.

"Don't throw it up in the air unless you want to get accidently shot." She says coldly. Her double suddenly turns into a ball of white light and crashes into her. She shivers a bit at the feeling.

"What does that feel like?" I ask curious. She shrugs her shoulders.

"It's weird, kind of like having your vision doubled for a second except with your whole body." She answers. I start to think about that wondering if it's like having two minds. I look back to our obstacle course in the small wood. It intimidated me at first, the brick walls were the worst. The first was especially nasty. The first day we were here Keagan thought it would be good training to put small blunt spikes on the back of the wall so if you didn't jump to the floor as soon as you climbed up you'd get a nasty scratch along your back. Of course when Five showed us it looked easy. It was almost as if she flew along the course always landing with minimal sound and injury.

"C'mon lets go. I need a shower and then its stealth training." Sam and I groan. Every afternoon we've been here Five has challenged us to try and sneak up on her. We haven't succeeded so far whereas sneaking up on people seems to be her speciality.

We jog to a small town four miles away from the abandoned house Keagan found us. Unfortunately it had no electricity or water meaning most nights we would freeze to death while Five would laugh at us for not being naturally used to the cold like her. It takes us about thirty minutes to get to the local gym and Sam and I wait awkwardly while Five talks to the receptionist about letting us use their showers.

"Stealth training again." I groan. Sam laughs and wipes his brow. The heat is amazingly hot and I feel like melting. I start to worry about my pale skin burning in the sunlight; sadly Mogadorians only burn so I'll probably look like a lobster by the end of the week.

"I have a plan for today Adam." He says happily. So far we've tried to sneak up on her by distracting her but she almost always knows when it's a trap.

"Another plan?" I say

"Yes." He says smiling. His shirt starts to let the sweat through under his arms and he peels his shirt from his skin.

"Alright I'll humour you. What's your plan on not getting us beaten up again?" I say sarcastically. His smile becomes wider.

"Keagan told me something last night that will give us an edge." I widen my eyes, maybe Keagan grew tired of us always losing Five's stealth game and decided to pity us. That or Malcolm made him do. They have a weird friendship, like Keagans the little brother but he knows more and is just dragging Malcolm along willingly for companionship.

"Once she's asleep it's practically impossible to wake her. Keagan said that's the best time to sneak up on her." Suddenly the door swings open and Five walks out.

"Alright dorks, he said we can use their showers for twenty minutes before he has to chuck us out." She says looking annoyed at us. Whilst we sweat heavily she looks as dry as a bone. Malcolm eluded her to her own air conditioning system and it's true. She helped me up the first time I fell down on the assault course and her hands were as cold as ice.

"How'd you get us in?" I ask. She rolls her eyes and smiles mischievously.

"I pulled the old 'Wow your muscles are so big'" She says the last bit in the most feminine voice she can manage. Sam and I start to laugh how this poor fool has been tricked by Five flirting with him.

"Man. I wish I was a girl." Sam says. Five starts to laugh, it's a nice sound after all the shouting she's been doing at us.

"No, you don't. Now come on, we've got about fifteen minutes." We walk into the shabby reception which blows a breath of cool air on us from the air con. Five walks confidently past the greasy teenage receptionist without paying attention to him. He tries to catch her eye but fails and then stares at us annoyed.

"What a bitch." He mumbles as we pass him. I immediately go into the guy's locker room and strip off in the showers and try to cool down. I start to rub where my stomach wound was and notice the scar looks like a funny shape. I get out of the shower and start drying my hair; it's really gotten long in the past few weeks and starts to get in my eyes. I put on my shorts and catch a glimpse of myself in a mirror in the corner of the room. I look at my chest and start to look carefully at the scars.

The majority Five caused in her 'training regime'.

"No way." I whisper to myself.

"What?" I hear a voice say behind me. I spin around and see Five there in tracksuit bottoms and a blue tank top. She dries her blond hair with a white towel. The electric blue on the tips of her hair aren't so bright now but still noticeable.

"Seriously, you need a bell or something." I say shocked that she's in the guy's locker room. "What are you doing in here?"

"You were taking too long. By the way admiring yourself in the mirror did make it a lot easier to get in here without you noticing." She says critically looking me up and down. I realise I'm not in a shirt and suddenly feel incredibly self-conscious of my pale skin.

"I wasn't admiring myself." She raises an eyebrow. I point down to the scar on my stomach. "What does that look like to you?" She breaks out in a massive smile and inspects my stomach closer.

"That's wonderful." She says happily at my scar. I grab my sweaty shirt and put it back on.

"He stitched a 'K' into my chest Five. How is that wonderful? I'm going to have a scar that's Keagans initials." I say annoyed. She smiles and walks out of the locker room and I follow her to the reception where Sam waits. He's looking at a newspaper flicking through the pages and keeps returning to one specific page. He looks up and smiles when he sees us.

"She went into your locker room as well huh?" He asks. I nod and he looks pityingly at me. "She froze the water pipes to get me out of the shower faster." He says rubbing his head. Five waves at the male receptionist and leaves without us. Sam picks up the newspaper and takes it with him as we leave to catch up with Five.

We walk back to the abandoned house in silence while Sam flicks through the newspaper looking for something.

"Listen to this." He says finally. We look to him as we start walking past the fields containing crops of wheat and corn towards our temporary base/house atop a large hill overlooking the fields.

"The mysterious 'Frostbite' and her accomplice attack locals leaving two with broken ribs and another man who has become sterile due to being frozen to a wall. At this moment it is unknown how this happened but people are urged to report to their local police station if they see suspicious activities." He reads out.

"You've got to be kidding me." She says shaking her head. "Did they get any pictures?"

"Nah, it's just a small article at the back of the paper." She looks at Sam pissed. He smiles sheepishly back at her.

"Wait what happened?" I ask curious about this newspaper article. Five grabs the paper from Sam and reads through it.

"While Keagan was stitching you up, Five and I went on a walk. We saw this gang harassing a girl and we kind of beat them up." He says looking back at the newspaper.

"Oh, this is complete bullshit!" Five shouts at the paper. I turn to look at her, she looks furious. "Apparently I'm the bad guy and these men were simply 'escorting a young woman home'" She says in air quotes. She suddenly smacks Sam on the back of the head with the paper.

"This is your entire fault dork." She says. He shrugs his shoulders at Five. I grab the paper from Fives hand and skim read over the story, it seems like they're considering them the villains and even gave her a nickname. 'Frostbite'

"They got no footage of you, what's the problem?" He asks. I start to see our house from a distance and am thankful because the heat is killing me and I already feel my skin burning.

"The problem is that up until now I was a ghost in the system. Now thanks to you, I'm considered a…-

"Supervillain?" I cut in. She looks at me and nods at my idea.

"A supervillain." She agrees. We walk in silence again. Sam looks guiltily towards the floor and I can understand why. The feeling of ruining something for someone unintentionally makes you feel horrible. Nothing but time or the person forgiving you can get rid of that feeling. I smell barbeque coming from our house and as if on cue my stomach starts to growl. We head to the porch of the house. The tiles are cracked and wobble on each step I take. You can see weed start to break through and take over everywhere.

I look up and see Malcolm sitting on a bench while Keagan cooks something, he smiles when he sees us.

"Good training?" Sam and I groan and he laughs at us, Malcolm then starts to join in when he sees Sams face.

"I'm pretty sure it isn't training, it's an excuse for Five to beat us up." I say rubbing my stomach and planning on confronting Keagan about sewing his initials into me.

"What level explosion did you use Adam." He asks. His eyes don't leave the chicken on the cheap portable barbeque he bought the other day. I remember him giving me my first lesson on my new legacy before letting Five loose on me. He realised that like my ability to cause earthquakes there are different levels of power I can put into my explosions.

Level one is like a hard punch.

Level two is being able to kill someone or destroy small objects.

Level three is being able to kill numerous people.

Level four Keagan dubbed 'Kill yourself' and wouldn't tell me any more about it.

"Level one." I reply calmly. Five tuts at me.

"More like 0.5 if you ask me." I throw the newspaper to Malcolm and he begins to scan it.

"I'm not hungry; I think I might take a nap." She starts to jog off and Sam smiles evilly at her plan. Keagan raises his eyebrows as well. It doesn't take long for the food to cook and I eat as fast as humanly possible with Sam close behind. While we eat Keagan tells us everything we know about the Mogadorians and asks me what I know. I tell him about Ashwood estates in Washington and about my father killing number three. He's silent for the whole time and when I tell him all I know and what has happened I feel like a massive weight has been lifted off my chest. The only thing I don't tell him about is my and One's kiss before she left my mind.

"Ashwood estates…." He sighs a little and throws his plastic plate in a bag. "Maybe I could find a way to hack in…." He then stands up and leaves to go inside the house. I look at Malcolm confused and he shrugs at me.

"Don't ask me. I know nothing about Keagans computers." He says anticipating my question. Sam looks at me and smiles and I realise what's going through his head. We both stand up at the same time and look in the direction Five jogged off in.

"We're going to go." I say. Malcolm smiles at us and takes a sip of water.

"Don't be too long. Keagan wanted to show you guys something!" He shouts as we start to run off. We look for her for a solid ten minutes before I spot her leaning against a tree trunk towards the crops asleep.

Sam crouches down and I follow his lead keeping my head down concentrating on Five's lessons. 'Feel the ground beneath your feet.' she kept repeating to us when we stepped on a twig or a leaf. Sam gets closer and is almost right above her. I join him looking down at her. She seems peaceful taking long breaths in and out.

Sam starts to jab her on her shoulder. "Five, we caught you. Five." She doesn't move. Sam looks back at me smiling. "I didn't realise she was that much of a deep sleeper."

Suddenly Five turns into a glowing white ball of light. I hear a slow sarcastic clapping behind me. I turn around and am instantly me with a snowball to the face. Sam grunts when he gets hit as well. I bend down and try to get the snow out of my eyes.

"Seriously?" Five asks. The ball of light goes to her chest and instantly disappears. She rubs her head quickly before focusing back on us. "Sam, never gloat about catching someone. Adam your steps were sloppy, as if you were stepping on every nearby leaf." She says but she's smiling proudly at us for some reason. "But it was better. Maybe in a few years you might be able to sneak up on a less intelligent Loric." I stand back up and feel a shiver of snow fall down my back and into my shorts.

"Where did you come from?" Sam asks, he rubs the snow out of his eyes and I realise the snowball Five threw at him was much bigger than mine. She points up and I see her backpack on a large branch being used on a pillow. It falls down and floats into Fives hands. She hangs it loosely over one shoulder.

We start to walk back and Five lectures us about keeping our footsteps light and not staying in the same spot for more than two seconds. I nod as she talks and start to realise that Keagan has taught her all of this as she's been growing up. Again it strikes me how Keagan is different from the other Cepans. He has no attachment to anything except for Five, they can pack up and leave and no one would know anything about them. It strikes me how lonely she must get sometimes but she doesn't show it.

When we walk inside the house I am greeted by the smell of air freshener that Malcolm put around the house to disguise the smell of the mould but it doesn't work, it just creates a weird hybrid of the two that makes you feel sick. I see Keagan sitting on the wood tile floor surrounded by papers and two laptops both running. He looks up and sees our faces and bursts out laughing. He starts to roll on the floor messing up his papers.

"Maybe I should have told you Five doesn't like sleeping where others can see her." He says in between laughs. I scrunch my face in annoyance and stare at Sam for falling for Keagan and Five's trick.

"I hate you Keagan." I say deadpan. Five laughs a little and takes her leather jacket off and throws it on a nearby chair. She reveals slender shoulders which show due to her blue tank top. I stare and so does Sam but she turns to us and we quickly avert our eyes. Keagan raises his eyebrows and crosses his arms looking at Five like a protective older brother.

"Glad you see it my way." She says, a small smile dancing along her lips.

"Anyway guys, I wanted to show Five something and I thought you guys might want to see as well Keagan says as he stands up. He picks up Fives chest and throws it to her, she catches it and has a gleam in her eye. She puts her hand on half the lock and Keagan follows her lead. I hear a click and Keagan immediately snatches the chest away from Five's hungry glare.

"There are things in here you're not ready to see yet." He says calmly. He picks up something from the chest and gently puts it on the floor. It's about the size of a diary and is covered by a cloth that is mint green. The chest snaps shut and Keagan picks up the object and hands it to Five. She takes off the cloth carefully and it reveals a brown leather book. At least I think its leather. It has symbols lining the outside that look intricate as if it took hours to put each symbol on the book.

"What is it?" Five says quietly. She rubs her hand gently against the spine of the book. From the outside, its pages look brown and ripped like it survived a bombing.

"It's hard to explain. Think of it along the lines of a hive Loric knowledge over the years." He says looking at the book.

"Can you translate it?" I ask now realising the symbols on the books cover are Loric letters.

"Sadly no. It's old Loric. Kind of like Shakespearean English but it's been forgotten over the years. I can help you where I can but it's your inheritance. You have it for a reason." He says. He sighs and sits back down and stares at the laptops.

"I'll be in my room. Night dorks." She turns round and playfully punches us on the shoulders and leaves up the stairs. I look at Sam whose clutching his arm.

"I think I might go to bed as well." I look at my watch and it reads six pm even though it's still bright outside. Keagan nods and asks Sam to help him with his computers as I walk upstairs. I consider going into Fives room and asking if I can help with the book but I decide against it. I walk into my room and lie down on the cheap air mattress. I look up to the ceiling and think about One. What she would say now if she saw me with number Five and how she was beating the crap out of me.

_Adam, getting beat up by a girl? Saw that one coming._ She would probably say, I decide. I soon shut my eyes and think of her.

XXX

I wake up gasping for air. I look around in the pitch dark of my room, I realise I still have my sports gear on and it's still covered in sweat. I feel for my backpack and change out of my T-shirt and shorts into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt that clutches close to my chest. I creep out of my room intending to go for a walk to clear my head when I see a light in Fives room. I open the door slowly and see her asleep next to a lamp with the Loric book in her hands. I gently pry it from her hands when her eyes snap awake.

I take a step back and see she looks panicked for a second like a caged animal. She punches me in the stomach and I go down onto the floor clutching the area she hit me in.

"Don't do that again." She says. I nod my head and continue to clutch my stomach.

"Ow." I say quietly.

"You're just winded. Take lots of deep breaths and you'll be fine." She says coolly. "What are you doing in my room anyway?" I lean back up and take a couple of breaths.

"I saw your light was on and wondered if you were still up." I say rubbing my stomach. "Maybe we could talk?" I add.

"It's four in the morning." She says looking at her watch on the side of her mattress next to her whip. Her features soften for a second and she sighs a little. "Well if you want to talk it could have waited until the morning but seeing as we're both up now I've got some news for you." She flicks through the book to the end.

"Look at this. Someone has torn a couple of pages from here." I lean against the wall next to her and see it. It's more than a couple of pages that have been ripped out. It looks more like a quarter of the book has been torn out.

"So?"

"So that means someone doesn't want me seeing what's at the back of this book and-"she flicks back a page and points to it. Four pictures of a woman wearing a black skin-tight full body suit. There are no features to this woman except for the eyes and her black hair. The pictures show her putting her hand to the ground and then lifting them up and a blue wall following her.

"What _she _is doing." Five concludes.

"She?" Five looks down towards the floor and looks up at me again.

"Don't say I'm crazy but… I've seen her before. I think." She adds. I think about this new information and wonder if the Mogadorians have taken the pages at some point.

"You're crazy." I say trying to lighten the mood.

"And you're about to become a Popsicle. Guess we all have our problems." I smile a bit and stand up intending to go back to bed.

"You want me to turn out your light?" I ask as I'm about to leave.

"Um no, I'm good Adam. Thanks I guess." She says quietly. I'm about to leave when Five calls my name.

"Adam!"

"Yeah?" I reply. She looks like she's about to tell me something important but decides against it.

"Uh early training tomorrow." She says. I close the door and leave back to my room. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm down for the count.

XXX

My eyes slowly open and shut. Sunlight streams into my room and I feel calm. Too calm. I look at my watch and see it tick past eleven o clock. I jump up and run downstairs and bump into Malcolm.

"What's up with you Adam."

"Five's going to kill me." I rush out. "She wanted me up hours ago for training." Malcolm grabs my shoulders and looks me in the eyes.

"Calm down Adam. You're not training today." He says calmly. I'm confused for a moment wondering what would stop Five training us.

"What? Why?"

"You're ready, Keagan decided. We send a signal to the Loric today."

* * *

**More plot developments! Don't worry there will be a bit of Nine and Five next chapter just not in the way you'll think :D Remember to Review below on what you think of the latest chapter. Opticflammingo out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! First of all I have loved all of your reviews so far, I love to hear what people think of my story and they are all awesome! Anyway I would also like to do a special shoutout for IwishIcouldbeNumberFive for helping me out with my story (Check out her story, It's awesome!) and as always please Review, Favorite or Follow on what you think! Opticflammingo out!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 Five**

"What about 'teenage mutant mini Keagans'" Keagan suggests through the earpiece I have attached to my ear. I readjust myself in my tree looking at the crop circle I have created with ice. It looks like a large blue scar on the landscape, there's no way somebody can ignore it especially the shape of it. It matches my pendant I keep hidden below my leather jacket. When I first got told to make it Malcolm and Sam had to convince me out of making a massive middle finger on the field of wheat.

"That's the worst team name ever." Adam says. We're all positioned in different places surrounding the field, me in my tree north of the field, Keagan and Malcolm hold snipers near the house ready to shoot anything that could compromise us or at least Keagan is prepared to. Malcolm's a liability as far as I'm concerned. Adam and Sam are on opposite sides of the field ready to hide or attack on my or Keagans command.

"Yeah Keagan, that name is pretty lame." I add stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"Well can you think of a better team name?" Keagan asks. Everyone's voice is masked by static on these things. I quickly readjust it on my ear trying to hear it more clearly

"As a matter of fact I can." I cough and clear my throat to jokingly build tension. "'Five's angels.'" This is met by booing and laughing by the guys.

"How is that better than 'Teenage mutant mini Keagans?" Keagan asks. I'm stumped for a second trying to come with a sarcastic retort about him being a girl but before I can Keagan starts to talk again.

"See, even you can't think of a reason against it and I even know which one you would be in our ragtag gang." I decide to take the bait and ask.

"Which one would I be then?" Keagan is silent for a moment and I take a look through my binoculars at the field below me. It's almost glowing orange and yellow in the midday sun, the wheat swaying gently to the breeze. It's almost peaceful. I look through my binoculars, there's a small dirt road that leads to the field and beyond that it goes to a nearby town. I continue to look around and see Sam hidden behind a hay pile; he spins his shotgun in his hands and pretends to shoot it.

_Nice moves dork _I think. I touch my whip on my side without thinking; it's become a habit being without it now. Like I feel incomplete without having it by my side. I start to wonder if the other Loric have weapons like mine.

"Got it! You'd be the angry one." Keagan suddenly says. I nod at his choice; usually the angry ones are the realists. "Sam would be the smart one, Adam would be the funny one and Malcolm would be the blue one." He concludes.

"What about you?" Adam asks. I almost hear Keagan smile through the earpiece. I look through my binoculars and see him up the hill by our house with Malcolm. Both are in the back of the beaten up pickup truck we traded for the old one that was getting tracked. I almost feel sorry for the guy we sold it to. "Easy, I'm Splinter." He says with pride. They both lie on their fronts looking through the scopes of their snipers at us.

"Wasn't he a rat?" Adam asks. I hold a laugh in that just comes out as a snort trying to keep my cool exterior.

"The rat is the noblest of creatures. It's sneaky and people hardly ever notice it and when they do they're afraid. A bit like me and Five."

"Don't drag me into your rat metaphor Keagan. If anything I'm a fox."

"They're still scavengers Five." Malcolm says through the earpiece. I consider turning it off for a second so I'm alone with my thoughts and can think about the book and its meaning. Keagan wouldn't let me take it with me and put it back in my chest.

"No animal is perfect." I reply. I start to fiddle with some of the leaves on the branch I sit on, ripping them and then throwing them to the floor.

"Deep." Sam says mockingly. I let out a small laugh and take off my pendant. I throw it into the distance with all my strength and then quickly catch it using my telekinesis. It zooms through the air back into my hand and I stare at the symbol on the front of it. It matches the frozen crop circle I made. It has a small circle in the centre and then around it is jagged spikes, each one with a tiny sun or crescent moon on top of the spike. I think they're Lorien's sun and moons. I wish I could see them in person, not just in a dream.

We spend the next hour debating team names trying to get over the boredom of waiting for the Loric or Mogadorians to show up. I still fight for 'Fives angels' claiming that Keagan could be the tech dude but they still laugh the name off. Soon I start to feel myself start to dose off as the wind softly blows against my skin.

"I think I'm going to take a nap guys." I say finally when we spend twenty minutes in silence.

"NO!" everyone shouts at me suddenly.

"Frosty in case you haven't noticed you're the deepest sleeper on this side of the planet." Keagan says. "If you fall asleep I swear to god, I will-"

The wind suddenly slows to a stop and everything goes deadly quiet. "You'll what?" I say happy he can't think of anything to try and stop me sleeping for a bit. I start to close my eyes when a voice suddenly rings out.

"What are you doing up in that tree young one." I look down at the voice and am met by an old man. He has wavy white hair and a long curly beard. His face looks grizzled and is filled with tiny scratches but he looks like the healthiest old man I've ever seen. Almost glowing with health.

"Um…" I struggle for an excuse. "You know just enjoying the sites. What are you doing here?" I say eager to get rid of him. If a Mogadorian shows up I don't want his death on my conscience, not like the poor girl from Peru who the Mogadorians thought was me.

"Just taking a walk. It helps clear my mind I find." He answers politely. He smiles at me and I find myself smiling back. I instantly grab my whip aware that this could be a trap and wipe the smile from my face. The old man laughs softly.

"Well that's nice, keep walking then." I say rudely trying to get him out of here. He laughs again but not at me I think. At the situation.

"You looked like you needed help. I mean you are up in a tree alone" I think of telling him there's two snipers probably aiming at him right now to scare him off but somehow I don't think he'll believe me.

"Well I don't." I answer coldly. He bends down and picks up the leaves I ripped to shreds. He start to do something with them and I peer closer looking at his hands move.

"I used to know someone a bit like you, you know. Always wanted to do things by herself, but she had a good heart deep down below all of the hatred and guilt she forced onto herself." My breath starts to quicken. Now I'm sure this is a trap, he must be a Mogadorian in disguise or an old man who's having his family ransomed against him. _Or he could just be a friendly old man _part of me reasons. I look into his eyes and see kindness though but a sad kind like something's holding him back.

"Who are you?" I ask. He wipes the hair out of his eyes and smiles at me again.

"I've been called a lot of things but you can call me Daniel. And you?" He asks. I get my whip out hiding it behind my back ready to attack.

"Jane. Jane Smith." I say using the two most common names in America. He nods accepting the lie and drops the bits of leaf he was playing with. He looks up at me again in my tree.

"For what it's worth, whatever you do, do it well." He says. He starts to walk away and I watch him walk into the distance and eventually disappear. I start to relax more and the soft breeze returns. I conclude he was just a crazy old man after a minute of thinking about him and what he said.

"-shoot you." Keagan suddenly says. I shake my head in confusion and quickly look up towards the house in the distance.

"Sorry what?"

"He said he'd shoot you if you fell asleep." Adam says. I suddenly think back and realise I was having that conversation ten minutes ago. Before Daniel.

"Well not shoot you, just graze you on the arm. Tis but a flesh wound and all that. " Keagan says playfully as if him shooting me is a joke. I start to worry about what just happened with that old man and wonder what just happened to me.

"Keagan did you see that old man watching me?" I ask worry creeping into my throat. I force it back down and remind myself that worry leads to being unfocused and being unfocused leads to death. My death to be specific.

"Frosty I've been watching you for the last ten minutes, I saw no old man. Maybe you've got heatstroke and are getting confused. Have some water." He instructs me. I take an emergency bottle of water out of my rucksack and glug it down.

"Yeah that was probably it." I say eager to change the subject. I look down and see a large leaf start to be lifted in the air and blown away in the wind. "So who's up for another game of I spy?"

XXX

The dark. The one thing I truly fear ever since I was little. I fear it more than skeletons which overtime has become more of a running joke between me and Keagan. I almost told Adam last night but I couldn't, I couldn't get over the fact that this could be one elaborate trick by the Mogadorians to kill me. It could be trust issues but I don't know about him yet. Keagan has always suspected me fearing the dark, telling me to take deep breaths when the fear starts to choke me and remind me that conquering fear makes you brave.

It went dark two hours ago at nine and Keagan turned off our earpieces. He'll only turn them back on if more Mogadorians come to check out the site. So far only about a hundred have come with humans. The Mogadorians search every area looking for me but none find me hidden in my tree. Since 'Daniel' came I decided to hide further up the tree using the leaves as cover and putting my bandana over the bottom half of my face. The humans patrol past my tree again. They are covered head to toe in thick body armour and each hold a gun of some sort.

"Why can't we talk to them?" One soldier asks to another. His voice seems strained like it's been rubbed with sandpaper.

"Because we were told not to. Apparently they're an elite government cell controlled by Agent Smith and must be left to their work." The other soldier says. _If only they knew who this 'elite cell' was. _I clutch my whip in my hand ready to choke them out and leave them unconscious. Less people for me to fight if it comes to that.

"I hear that Agent Smith is a nutcase." The sandpaper voiced soldier says. He rubs his hands together trying to get warm.

"But he's a rich nutcase. Keep patrolling, reinforcements come soon and I want my money." I loosen my grip on the whip watching them walk off with their torches in hands. I am plunged into near darkness again. I take a few deep breaths take out my binoculars and look along the country road to distract me. The Mogadorians set up a barricade of vehicles and barbed wire. No one gets in or out without facing them.

I start to think of the flaws in their system, they think numbers give them the advantage but it only leads to confusion. If one team disappears they get worried and send more to look for them leaving a hole in their defence. A hole for me to exploit and sneak past. By the time they would realise I was here I'd be long gone.

My earpiece comes to life; I'm met with static before Keagans voice breaks through.

"Eyes on the country road. Now." I spin my binoculars towards the small country road barricaded with trucks. They open fire with turrets and Mogadorians charge like mindless beasts towards it. I hear a loud engine and suddenly it barrels through the vehicles running over a few unlucky Mogs.

"Are they trying to get themselves killed?" I say to myself. "Okay guys I vote we let evolution take its place and let the stupid ones die off. Anyone else?" I say sarcastically.

"Never mind that, who do you see?" Sam says urgently. I roll my eyes and look at the car and see seven people jump out of the car.

"Four girls, three guys." I say not giving physical descriptions. I look closer and see a kid who looks no more than ten years old looking a little scared but holding a small hand gun.

"Shit! Keagan they've got a small kid with them." I say focusing on her. "I'm getting her out, and then we deal with the Garde. Sam, Adam when I whistle you come out guns and earthquakes blazing." I jump the tree and land softly on the ground, army rolling to spread pressure and to make sure I don't break any bones. I run into the field of wheat as fast as I can dodging the patrols running to the fighting Garde.

"Keagan I'm going dark." I say as I enter the wheat field. I can't concentrate on the small girl if I have four voices running through my ears.

"Frosty, no. Don't you-" He is cut off by me clicking the switch on the back of the device. I run as fast as I can through the long wheat. It slaps my arm as I run leaving tiny scratches that itch like hell but I ignore them. The guns start to slow down and I hear a massive explosion. I reach the end of the field and see no Mogadorians are left, just piles of ash. The humans aren't dead though. They all lay unconscious on the ground. I crouch along the ground hiding myself so I can access how I get the kid out of here and somewhere safe. Either way she doesn't come with me and Keagan. Our life isn't meant for kids.

"Really I expected more from them." A boys voice says. He sounds happy with himself and spins a long staff around in his hands. _Yeah, nice baton twirling._ I think. They all mile around looking for me, I start to come up with a plan to distract them while I save the kid. Not Sam and Adam, they're too careless and will alert the Mog reinforcements to us.

"Alright everybody start looking around for number Five, she has to be here somewhere." A girls voice rings out. By the looks of it she seems in charge of the Garde. I close my eyes and summon my distraction: Me. She stands there but I concentrate and get her to sit down. It feels more like switching a light on and off now when I summon her. Keagan said when I regain more control I can summon more. I look her in the eyes and concentrate on getting her running. She looks confused for a moment before she takes off sprinting past the Garde.

"Look there she is!" The Garde watch her take off. I quietly sneak behind them, their backs turned. I get behind the kid, a girl I notice. She looks sweet and is probably terrified. I put my hand around her mouth and quickly drag her back into the wheat field. She seems stronger than most ten year olds but she isn't as strong as me. She bites my hand suddenly and I loosen it. She lets out a small shriek. I quickly put my hand over her mouth again and consider choking her out with my whip and leaving her at the nearest sheriff's office. Let the authority's deal with her.

"Ella! Where's Ella gone?" A voice suddenly rings out scared. So that's her name.

"You guys go after Five! We'll look for Ella!" A boy shouts angry. "ELLA!" He screams. Ella struggles against me trying to break free.

"I'm trying to help you. Whatever these people have told you, it's not true. Trust me." I whisper into her ear trying to sound comforting but it comes off as more of a threat and she thrashes even more against me, trying to kick my shins and hit me anyplace she can. I let out a small groan when she hits my shoulder.

Suddenly someone charges into me. It feels like I've been hit by a truck, I look and realise it's a big guy with shaggy black hair. We roll onto the ground and he lands on top of me. I punch his cheek and flip myself on top of him using his size against him. He struggles and I see his pendant on, he looks extremely pissed. Ella runs and starts shouting someone's name. A girl called 'Marina'. I try to summon another double but it just starts to give me a headache. The boy takes advantage and grabs me throwing me off of him. I almost feel like I fly for a brief moment, soaring longer than I should.

I roll along the floor flattening the wheat around me in a circle shape. I quickly jump up and see the guy do the same. He might have strength but I compensate for speed. And brains it seems. He stands up confused looking at me. I form a ball of my ice and throw it at his head certain it will knock him out. Suddenly it shatters inches from his face. He starts to laugh and I look around. A tall girl with brown hair holds her arm aiming it at the boy's face. Ella clutches onto her other hand looking fearful of me.

"Number Five?" She says cautiously. I take my whip off my belt and hold it ready to attack again if it comes to it. The boy looks into my eyes curiously as he walks to the girl called Marina. I pull my bandana more over my face covering as much as possible. "We don't want to hurt you but you took Ella. Are you number Five?"

I sigh. I move my hand to my chest and they tense ready to attack.

"Relax." I take my pendant from under my leather jacket and show it to them. I start to hear a rustling and suddenly a ball of white light hits me and fades away into my body. More of the Garde rush into Marina and Nine and stare at me cautiously. We stand in silence for a moment staring at each other and taking everything in. I notice they have a human girl with them as well. She holds a small handgun and looks at me with wonder.

I finally start to talk. "What are you doing bringing a child with you?" I say angrily to them. They each look shocked. Expecting a friendlier welcome I guess.

"It's not what you think." One of them says. I look at him and see his face properly for the first time. He has bright blue eyes and fair hair which looks like someone took a lawnmower to. He clenches his square jaw and I realise who he is. He's the one who blew up a small Ohio high school and the one Sam can't shut up about.

The infamous John Smith.

"This isn't their fight." I say trying to keep my hand from going to my whip again. "What? Did you get attached and decide 'oh that's a great idea; let's bring a child and a human with us to war! What could possibly go wrong?'" I say coldly, my voice filled with venom for them doing this to a human child. I look at them all accusingly one by one.

"She's number Ten." A blonde girl says finally, her eyes are stormy grey and she stares into me with anger. I decide I don't like her already. I put my hand onto my whip on my belt and the Garde eye me suspiciously.

"I want to see her scars." The one called Ella looks wary of me but grits her teeth and pulls up her trouser leg. I see them.

Three scars. Three dead loric children. Exactly the same as me.

I nod my head at them. We stand in another silence, I now remember the human girl as Sarah Hart, John Smith's girlfriend while in Paradise Ohio. He must have brought her along for the ride, no different from Keagan taking Adam and Sam with us.

"Why don't you take that bandana off your face." The feral looking one says.

"Why don't you go screw yourself." His eyes widen from my answer and he awkwardly steps back. I consider taking it off but I don't like the idea of anyone knowing my identity we're safe and as far away as possible from this place. I pull my bandana higher up and look at him coldly, narrowing my eyes. He meets my gaze for a second before looking away just as quickly.

_Yeah that's what I thought _I think. A tall blonde girl walks up to me suspiciously keeping her hands loose and ready to react.

"Can I help you?" I say sarcastically. She looks annoyed at me even though I've done nothing to wrong her. Yet.

"Do you know someone called S-" Suddenly a shot rings out and I see a bullet hit the ground next to me.

"Snipers!" The tanned Garde says. I look at him and see he's tensed himself up ready to run. They put their hands and guns up aiming for the direction the shot came at. I quickly turn my earpiece back on ready to scold Keagan for almost hitting me.

"What the fuck Keagan?" I say angrily. The static greets me again before I hear his alarmed voice ring out.

"Tanks!" He shouts through the earpiece. I hear another two shots ring out.

"What? How many?" I ask wondering if these are the reinforcements the Mogs sent or the humans. I start to hear them, their rumbles along the earth and a loud creaking.

"Four! I'm coming for you Frosty!" Keagan shouts. Suddenly a large boom echoes across the field. I look up into the night sky and see a small ball at first but it quickly gets bigger as it charges towards us.

"Motherfu-" I say before I am blown backwards. I soar into the air but just as quick I hit the ground and roll along the wheat flattening it. My ears ring and my vision blurs, I see someone in the distance and they walk towards me. My vision clears and I see her. The same woman I saw when I dyed my hair blue. Her raven hair is still in a bun and she wears the same black jumpsuit. She looks down at me and waves her hand at me trying to get me up.

"Who are you?" I mutter slowly standing up. Suddenly I hear voices ring out my name. Another boom rings out and I hear the shot hit ground, dirt sprays towards me.

"Five! Five!" I whistle as loud as I can hoping Sam or Adam will get here. I suddenly feel an earthquake coming from behind me and flip one of the tanks over. _Adam!_ I see the feral one sprint towards me; he seems faster than me easily running about ninety miles per hour. He tries to help me up and grab me but I wave his help away and shakily stand up. I look for the woman in every direction spinning my head around but she's gone. For good part of me hopes.

"There's an airstrike coming in, I hear it! We've got to run or it's going to kill us!" He shouts, I start to hear it as well. A Jet rushes over us and I see a small white object drop from the bottom of it. It doesn't look like much, more like a parcel really but I've been trained to know that nothing is what it seems when it comes to Mogadorian technology.

"Run! I'll deal with it and the tanks!" I yell. He looks confused for a second and stares at my eyes again. He shouts something at me that I barely hear and then runs off east of the tanks looking for the other Garde yelling out there numbers. I look around and see the bomb is flying towards the ground and then see the tanned Garde through the wheat alone looking around manically for someone. I hope what I'm thinking doesn't get him killed.

I close my eyes and suddenly feel a calm rush over me, everything seems to slow down for half a second and I feel like something else is with me and my thoughts. My eyes open and time speeds up again, the bomb has almost hit the ground and she appears again. This time by my side. She puts her hands to the ground and suddenly lifts them up and vanishes.

I do the same. I bend down digging my fingers into the ground summoning every bit of energy and ice I have and lift up my hands. It feels great at first, the ice coming to me easily and being the strongest I have ever created, like steel. Then it becomes scary, the ice follows my hands and lifts me up into the air but then it changes as fast as it began.

I am now leading the ice towards the sky. I'm flying?

As the bomb hits the ground the ice stops and I feel myself falling. Whatever hidden energy I had inside me is gone and I feel empty. I rush towards the ground screaming, near unconscious. Suddenly a pair of strong arms catches me mid-air and then I feel a small jump and feel a jolt. I look up and see the tanned Garde running. My bandana slips off my face and goes around my neck choking me a little but I'm too tired to care.

I hear voices but I can't recognise what they're saying, it's just words jumbled into random sounds. The boy carries me like a baby and looks down kindly at me, He hands me over to another pair of arms and I look up and see Keagan put me in the back of the pick-up. He shouts something to the tanned Garde and then looks down at me scared.

"Stay with me Five! Stay with me." are the last words I hear before I fall into unconsciousness unsure if I'll ever wake again.

* * *

**So what did you think? Who is 'Daniel' and the mysterious woman, If you think you know don't hesitate on sharing your theory's if you want :D Remember to Review if you've enjoyed the latest chapter of the fall of Five! Until next time OpticFlammingo out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys, I can't tell you how happy it makes me to know how much you all enjoy my story and every review has been awesome. I love to see what you think and have loved your theory's on who you think 'Daniel' is! Anyway I can't update for the next week due to exams but after that their all finished so updates will become much more frequent!**

**Please leave Reviews, Favorite or Follow if you like the latest chapter of the Fall of Five! (Also this chapter takes place when the garde meet Five) Opticflammingo out! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 15 Six**

The air conditioning from Nine's car freezes me to the bone. I look out at the rapidly setting sun reminding myself that our chests are safe at Nine's penthouse with Burnie Kosar protecting them. Still I don't think we all should have come, especially Sarah and Ella. Sarah might have good aim with a gun but she has zero fighting experience and truth be told when I tried to train her she seemed distant. Ella on the other hand, I care about too much. If she got hurt-

"So how do you know its number Five Nine? Is your stalker sense kicking in?" Eight asks jokingly from the back seat of the car. Despite his usual care free demeanour, he looks nervous and taps his fingers against his knee.

"How is finding a clue to where she is stalking Eight?" Nine says annoyed. I smile a little at his discomfort. Over the past few days we've all taken shots at him for looking at the tablet every ten minutes meaning he's been sulky and almost unbearable to live with.

"You were on Google maps for three hours looking for her exact location." Marina adds. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we've found a clue Nine, but don't you think this seems too much like a Mogadorian trap?"

Nine lets go of the wheel and looks through the glove compartment. I have to hold myself back from grabbing the wheel and steering the car but I remind myself of Nine and John telling me it can drive itself. I'm still shocked Nine's Cepan could do that to a car, its right out of a sci-fi novel. _We're right out of a sci-fi_ _novel_ I think.

My mind drifts towards the humans who know what we are and how they took it. Sarah and Sam took it well giving up on their old lives to help us in a war they don't belong in. The FBI took it differently, they think the Mogadorians are the good guys and that helping them will somehow protect earth. Then there's Agent Smith, he's something different. I'm still unsure what his motives are when he finds Five.

Nine takes out a piece of A4 paper with a picture of a frozen crop circle on. I've already seen it but the others haven't in our rush to get out of Nine's penthouse and just had to trust Nine and I. I take a quick peak at it again as Nine passes it to Marina. The image is of a small circle in the centre of the field with jagged points circling it. On the tips of the points there are small shapes of suns and moons I think.

"Why is it blue?" Sarah asks as John passes the photo to her. She follows the lines of the circle with her index finger and then passes it to Ella.

"It's been frozen into the earth, I think it is in the shape of Fives pendant." I tell her. I think back to when I first saw it. It was like seeing the video of John jumping out of that flaming house; I just knew it was him, like this. I know its number Five sending us a signal.

"What do we do if it's a trick?" Ella asks restlessly moving her legs around in the cramped car. Despite only just learning how to fight, I can't deny how much of a fast learner she is. She's a natural unlike Sarah. I start to think about Sarah and what happened just because she knew us. She was kidnapped and then put through torture to find out about us. Her family must be going through hell not knowing what happened to their daughter.

"We fight." John says killing the conversation. We sit in silence for the next hour, the only sound being Eight nervously tapping his knee. I stare into the distance not really thinking of anything. Just looking at the fields rush past us and start to blur into one big colour. Before I know it the sky turns to black and the stars come out. I like it here, it's quiet and I almost feel safe knowing that the Garde are all almost together. I look up to the stars and feel my eyes drift to the location of Lorien. _We will make it back. Together this time_ I promise myself.

The car starts to slow down to a stop and the engine dies. Nine looks into the distance intently, looking at some unknown thing.

"We had better not run out of gas again Nine." I say ready to punch his arm. He flicks his shaggy black hair out of his eyes and points towards the darkness.

"There's a barricade of Mogadorians up ahead. I can hear them talking to each other." He says. A mischievous smile starts to form on his lips and he grips the wheel, his knuckles turning white. The engine roars to life and Nine starts to rev it over and over again. Suddenly the car lurches forward and I'm pushed back against my seat.

"Nine, what are you doing?" I ask nervously. I quickly strap my seatbelt on over my chest and see that everybody else is doing the same behind me. I can now see a line of cars in front of us with turrets hidden behind them. The Mogadorians start to run out towards us yelling.

"There's no way she can miss us now!" He excitedly yells. The turrets go off and hit the front of the car. I close my eyes ready for the bullets to go right through it and hit us; instead I hear a small pinging. I open my eyes and see the turrets shaking but no bullets hit us; they just bounce off the car and onto the road. I spin my head around and see Marina's arms out stretched, her face is red and she is concentrating intently making sure none of the bullets hit us.

All of a sudden Nine hits the row of cars and I slam forward. The airbag is quickly released and I'm met with a large white bubble to bounce off. Nine slams the breaks on the car and we spin out.

"Ever heard of overkill!" John shouts at Nine as he runs out of the car. We all bundle out of the car ready to attack. The turrets change their direction towards us. I punch my arm out and focus on lifting the turret off one of the cars. Its hinges start to creak and the bullets slow down. The Mogadorian on the turret struggles and falls onto the ground turning to dust. The turret floats up and I smash it towards a car holding another turret. It explodes immediately into a ball of yellow and orange. A wave of heat hits me and I spin around ready to fight more. It feels great to fight after being cooped up in Nines penthouse and I love every moment.

Every Mog soldier that charges me is swiftly dealt with; I save no mercy for any of them. Suddenly a human in large body amour charges towards me trying to tackle me to the ground. I have to hold myself back from breaking his neck and instead axe-kick his head. He falls to the ground with a large thunk. The rest of the Garde have no trouble and I feel kind of proud of Marina. She's learnt so much over the past few days from me. She still hesitates before she hits someone though or pushes people away with her telekinesis rather than fight them head on.

I pant and look for more Mogs but realise there are none left. I smile knowing how powerful we are together and soon Five will join us. I almost feel giddy knowing that we've almost found each other and maybe she'll still have her Cepan. We'll finally have someone who knows what we will become and can train us.

"Really I expected more from them." Nine says happily twirling his pipe staff around his hand. I'm kind of annoyed he and John are the only ones with weapons they know how to use. Everyone else's chest is filled with confusing objects that we have no idea how to use. Except for me of course, I have no chest. I feel anger bubble up in my chest and then force it back down reminding myself I should save it for the people who took my chest away from me.

"Alright everybody start looking around for number Five, she has to be here somewhere!" I say trying to come up with a plan for finding each other in the crop field if we see her. We start to spread out and I'm about to say we should whistle each other if we find her when I notice a small dark shape in the edge of the crop field.

Suddenly I see a figure run from the field of wheat. She runs with amazing speed, only a Loric can run that fast. "Look there she is!" I yell. The rest crone their heads round and their eyes widen and get ready to run. We stare at her for a second running away from us. I have to squint to see her; she's wearing dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket that flows behind her like a small cape.

I'm snapped out of my trance by screaming.

"Ella! Where's Ella gone?" Marina yells. She spins around desperately looking for her. I spin my head towards Five again as she runs from us. Every horrible thought runs through my brain all at once. A Mog about to kill her or torture her for information about us. Nine looks around almost as manically as Marina for her.

"You guys go after Five! We'll look for Ella!" Nine shouts angrily. He retracts his pipe staff and puts it on his belt. "ELLA!" He shouts. I turn around and see Five has almost disappeared into the distance now. We have to go after her. She can't get away, not again. I start to run away towards her, I briefly see Eight look back at Nine and Marina before he starts running with us.

I run as fast as I can and start to catch up with her, it's weird; her run almost seems forced like she's running for no reason even though we call her number. Eight suddenly teleports into the distance and I lose sight of him. The breeze whistles past me and I suddenly see a dark shape move and then suddenly stop. I look closer but suddenly barrel into a dead still Eight. He yelps and falls to the ground. I almost lose my balance as well but grab onto someone's arm and steady myself.

I look up and see a girl wearing a checkered black bandana over half of her face and her amber eyes stare into the distance. No feeling in them at all. Her whole body is rigid and looks like she's confused at us. I gently let go of her arm and she looks at my hand confused.

John and the others suddenly catch up. Sarah looks breathless and red, and bends down trying to catch her breath and then looks at Five and smiles at us. I notice she has shoulder long blonde hair tied into a ponytail with blue flecks on the tips.

Eight steps forward smiling at her confused face. "I'm number Eight; it's nice to finally meet you." He sticks his hand out for her to shake it but she has no reaction. Eight awkwardly retracts his hand looking a little offended but keeps his smile. I suddenly have an idea and walk closer to her. Her expression never changes as I wave my hand in front of her face. I grab her arm and squeeze as hard as I possibly can.

"Um guys…" I say about to share my theory on what's happened. Suddenly her eyes widen and in less than a second her body vanishes only leaving a ball of small white light that hovers in the air. My hand lurches forward snapping together now her body has vanished.

"What did you do?" John asks waving his hand in front of the bright light. Eight reaches out and touches it gently. It suddenly zooms back the way it came leaving a small trail of white light along the dirt road. We all follow it as it zooms into the crop field. I charge through intending to find out what the hell is happening. Instead I'm greeted by Nine, Marina and Ella on one side of the flattened wheat and Five on the other. The ball of light aims for her heart and hits her creating a brief glow on her skin before disappearing.

I look to Nine and realise he's got a massive bruise verging on a cut on his cheek, Marina looks weary of the girl in front of us and Ella looks a little scared of her. I get my first good look at her and see half her face is covered by the same bandana as her double but her eyes aren't warm. They're cold as if calculating our next move. She puts her hand on her side and I notice a whip with what looks like the hilt of a sabre and a long black rope which glows blue on the end.

"What are you doing bringing a child with you?" she says angrily at us looking at each of us separately. I catch her eye for a second and for a moment I see a glimmer of something in her eye, it dawns on me she doesn't know Ella is a Garde. She must have been the one who took her. She grips her whip again weary of us and I'm reminded of Setrakus Ra's flame whip for a moment.

No matter who it is, when people threaten me, or the ones I love, I'll make sure they regret it. Even if it is a Garde member.

"It's not what you think." John says putting his hands up in surrender trying to calm her down. She looks curious for a second before returning to a cold stare.

"This isn't their fight." She says looking at Ella with something along the lines of pity, maybe even care. "What? Did you get attached and decide 'oh that's a great idea; let's bring a child and a human with us to war! What could possibly go wrong?'"

"She's number Ten." I say calmly. Her eyes widen at Ella and then dart to her leg.

"I want to see her scars." She says looking at me, not asking Ella. I'm already angry at her, we just risked our lives to save her and in return she kidnaps Ella. Ella lifts up her trouser leg and I see the same three scars as we all have. Five nods approvingly at her.

"Why don't you take that bandana off your face?" Nine asks whilst rubbing the bruise on his cheek. Now he mentions it I start to wonder what she has to hide behind that bandana. I imagine a large scar given to her by the Mogadorians. I suddenly wonder what's happened to her Cepan and where he or she is.

"Why don't you go screw yourself." She replies sharply. Nine steps back with a wounded puppy look on his face which would make me laugh under normal circumstances but I get the feeling now is not a good time to laugh.

I walk up to her intent on finding out if she knows where Sam is and if she's with him.

"Can I help you?" She asks sarcastically. I roll my eyes and decide to ignore her sarcasm and focus on what I want to know. She folds her arms over her chest protectively.

"Do you know someone called S-"

Suddenly I hear a gunshot and see it hit the ground next to Five's shoe. I put my hands up ready to summon a storm.

"Snipers!" Eight shouts at us, his arms up as well. Five suddenly clutches her ear annoyed and looks towards the source of the gunshot.

"What the fuck Keagan?" She shouts to herself. _Keagan? Who's Keagan?_ Five waves her arm towards the sound of the gunshot and suddenly becomes very still. "What? How many?" she says looking away from the large hill and at something behind us. I spin around and see four large tanks rumbling towards us. A large boom echoes across the field and Five looks up annoyed.

"Motherfu-" She doesn't finish the sentence before we are all blasted back. I scrape along the ground my arms getting cut in the process. More booms from the tank ring out and I hear footsteps running towards me. I try to stand up but my vision blurs, the others have scattered around the field. Five is nowhere to be seen. The shot must have launched her further than me. My vision starts to clear quickly and I see four Mogs charging towards me swords in hand.

The biggest one gets in front of the others and lifts his sword in the air and slices it down towards my head. I roll left and the sword wedges itself into the earth next to my head. It glows a faint green and the wheat shrivels up and dies where it touches. The Mog tries to pull it out of the earth but before he can I kick him in the chest. He stumbles and falls to the ground. I jump up and take the sword out of the earth with one mighty heave. I stab down to his chest and he turns to ash.

The three other Mogadorians charge me; luckily their swords are normal as far as I can tell. One of them tries to slash my face; I block him with my sword and knee him in the crotch. He bends over and I stick my sword in the back of his neck. Another one runs up to me and I pull the sword from other Mogs neck as he turns to ash and throw it at the other Mogs chest. He's too slow and looks down at the sword in his chest before turning to dust. The sword clatters to the floor killing the earth around it creating a dark brown silhouette of the sword.

The Mog starts to laugh cruelly. "No weapon for yo-" His eyes go wide and I hear a sickening slice, then a sudden loud bang. He collapses to ash before he hits the ground. A hooded figure stands above him holding a sawed off shotgun with a knife on the end. I take a closer look and realise it has four barrels shaped into a diamond shape; the metal is completely black with no colour what so ever.

The figure takes its hood off and I'm overcome with emotion. Sam smiles at me lopsidedly and walks over to me. I'm too in shock to say anything; it looks like he's got taller and bigger, no longer a hundred pound weakling. Suddenly a loud whistle rings out through the shots of the tanks. Sam stops moving and looks towards the direction of the whistling and then looks at me again.

"I'm… I'm sorry." He says looking sadly at me. He turns on his heels and runs into the crops and disappears. I start to run after him shouting his name, then shouting John's name, then Marina's. Suddenly I'm picked up by something large running at top speed; I instinctively kick out towards its shins. I hear the familiar sound of Nine grunting.

"I'm trying to save you sweetheart." He grunts. He slows down and drops me and starts to yell frantically.

"MARINA! ELLA!"

"NINE!" I hear Marina's voice in the distance yell, within seconds we're all together except for Eight. Each of us covered in dirt or ash, it looks like Marina had it worst, her face covered in small cuts. The tanks continue to fire at us, each shot becoming closer when all of a sudden the air gets colder, much colder almost like ice. I look into the distance and see a figure in the distance launch in the air, a blue wall following it. Five. She's flying, she's doing this. But why?

I look at the ground and see the blue wall emerge in front of us. It arcs upwards towards Five. I look to the tanks and see one viciously torn in half by the ice wall. The others disappear into the dome.

"EIGHT!" Marina screams, she tries to jump over the rapidly increasing ice wall into the dome Five's creating. Nine tackles her and holds her back; she starts to cry into his arms. He rubs the back of her head looking scared, a look I've never seen from him before. I look at the ice wall rise and make a spit second decision which may get me killed.

I run up to the ice wall and scramble up vaulting myself over. I hear the others yell behind me before the ice dome covers all sound and light. I see a small package hit the ground and a yellow smoke is released, its tendrils creeping past every Mog and human causing them to start coughing. _That's why five did it; she was protecting us from a bomb._

"EIGHT!" I yell. "SAM!" I run around the dome as fast I can trying to see through the darkness for some sign they're here or got out. The Mogs pay no attention to me and try to cover their mouths from the horrible yellow gas. It suddenly reaches me and I start to cough manically, tempted to sit down and try to get my breath back. I look down at my legs and arms where the gas hits and see they are starting to blister, then burst releasing pus and blood.

_Poison! _My delirious mind jumps to. _Don't go to sleep, fight the poison _a voice in my head says, not quite my own_. _Suddenly my vision blurs and I start to stumble around the wheat field, every step feels like I'm walking a mile. I look down to the large blisters on my skin and it looks like giant bubbles are forming beneath my skin.

I look up to the ice dome and suddenly see a large crack work its way up towards to top, large shards of ice start to fall revealing the night sky again. The moonlight streams in and some of the gas is released into the night sky making it look a bit like a chimney.

_If that's the chimney, then I'm in the flames. _

"Help." a voice suddenly croaks. I look down and see three men lying next to each other. Their eyes have become a sickly yellow and they start to cough blood, their skin the same as mine. _They're just humans._

More cracks go above the dome and it starts to rain deadly shards of ice down onto me. One of the humans has shut his eyes and stops coughing, I save the two I can dragging them out of the dome avoiding the chunks of ice. A large piece lands right next to me, missing me by half a metre.

I start to feel my mind fade and my vision becomes dark. Suddenly the two men are lifted above my head and into the distance. I let go of them willingly and stumble across a 10ft piece of ice and slide out of the dome. I collapse onto the ground breathing deeply, _Eight must have got out_ I think. I don't have a scar signalling his death. _But Sam…_

"Six!" John yells, he runs to my side with Sarah and Ella and grasps my hand. They all crowd around me saying things that I don't quite hear. My eyes close without me intending them too and I feel calm all of a sudden. I start to feel better slowly and assume John is healing me. My mind clears and I start to hear voices again.

"John, what's happening to her?" Ella asks. I wonder what they're talking about, John must be healing me, I'm just too spaced out to realise. My arms and legs start to feel better but I don't feel John touching them. My eyes flutter open and I see Johns face above mine, the stars lighting up behind him. I groan and sit up looking at Sarah and Ella's shocked faces. Their mouths gawk open.

"What are you surprised about?" I croak. John touches my arm delicately and rubs it, I don't stop him but I wonder why Sarah has started smiling at me. I look down and see my arm has healed itself, without Marina or John's help. John didn't heal me, I healed myself. John helps me up and looks at me smiling despite what's happened.

"You've developed a new legacy Six."

* * *

**So Six has a new legacy which was referenced in the Rise of Nine, What do you think? Why did the ice dome collapse? Is Sam dead? So many questions! Do You know the answers? Tune in next time for the Fall of Five! Opticflammingo out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! First of all I would like to apologise for not updating sooner, I've had exams all week so I was revising all week and had no time for writing but enough of that! Thank you all so much for all of the awesome reviews, they all make me insanely happy when I see them. In answer to some reviews, Yes I have a rough idea of which Garde will be what elder and couple's wise I've decided to keep you all in the dark for what I'm planning. Anyway I hope you enjoy the late update (I decided to do a bit of character development for Keagan and Adam this chapter) So please Enjoy! Opticflammingo out!**

* * *

**Chapter 16 Adam**

I watch in awe as she rises into the air, a trail of ice following her hands. In the distance I can see more ice is rising, creating a sort of ice dome around the crop field. Then the ice stops. The world goes in slow motion, I watch her lifelessly fall to the ground. One long scream as she reaches the ground.

I ignore the last yells of the Mogadorians trapped within the dome before it seals up completely. One of the tanks got ripped apart by the ice and now lies on its side, the gun moving slowly trying to focus on the ice dome. I run as fast as I can towards Five's body hoping she'll somehow be okay and scold me for catching her.

I look up and see she's almost hit the ground when suddenly a boy is with her in the air, holding her. They fly through the air together for a second before they disappear again. I'm so distracted wondering what happened to them, I don't notice a Mog sneaking up on me. He grabs me and puts his hands around my throat. He's too small to be a soldier, only about six foot tall but I can feel the strength in his hands as he seizes my throat. I panic and remember what Five told me in training one day: _Size doesn't matter, brains does,_ this was followed by her calling me an idiot and then almost breaking my wrist while Sam was laughing at me.

I put my arms over his hands with all my weight and break the hold, I immediately punch his stomach and he gets blasted back, he disintegrates to ash before he hits the ground. I look around and hear a yelling in the distance, I see the boy with Five in his hands running to Keagan and Malcolm in the car. _But no Sam…_

I spin around and look at the giant ice dome even being a couple metres away makes me feel cold, almost deathly so. It's started to turn a yellowish on the inside that rises staining the blue of the ice a sickly yellow. Suddenly a dark shape slams against the dome, a black silhouette of a Mogadorian. It bangs against the dome before collapsing and starting to shake. Then it stops moving. For good I secretly hope. I'm suddenly tackled to the ground by something strong; it grabs my arms and flips me towards it. I breathe heavily and prepare to fight for my life again.

Instead I'm greeted by one of the Loric. He's too tanned to be a Mogadorian, his skin is a deep copper tone and he has a mop of lazy curls that hang around his head. His pendant hangs loosely round his neck and hits me in the face a couple of times. I release myself from his grip over my arms and put them over my face protecting my skull from his furious punches, each blow to my arms leaves a new bruise. I focus my energy on not accidently hurting him using my explosions but it's hard. I can feel that energy within me that makes me cause something to explode.

Suddenly a shot rings out. The Loric boy stops punching me and clutches his arm.

"Step away from him." Malcolm's voice says from behind us. The Loric boy turns around still grabbing his arm. I see blood start to ooze out of his wound.

"He's on our side. I know it's hard to believe but he save mine and my son's life, he wouldn't harm you." The boy looks down at me one last time before teleporting next to Malcolm. I instantly feel his weight on me disappear and sit up taking deep breaths. I see Malcolm's sniper is smoking on the barrel.

"You could have said that before you shot me." He groans. Malcolm shrugs and smiles a little, by the looks of it, it seems like Malcolm just grazed his arm. Suddenly another hollow cry rings out from the dome; I jump up and am met by Malcolm.

"Adam! Where's my son?" He says shaking my shoulders. "Where is he?" his voice taking a desperate tone. I see Keagan drive up to us in the pickup with the Loric boy in shotgun he must have teleported there; the car's wheels make a screeching noise as he gets closer.

"The dome…" I say spinning around staring at the colossal feat Five created to protect us from the poison within.

"Malcolm! Adam! Get in!" Keagan shouts. I look inside the beat up pick-up and see Five lying across two of the seats unconscious, when Keagan stops the car she hits the back of his chair and falls to the floor. Keagan winces a little when he hears the thump.

"We're not leaving without my son Keagan!" Malcolm angrily replies. Keagon looks like he's about to argue back and I see something different in his usual playful eyes. _Something desperate._ Like a caged animal that's only option is to attack.

"Make it fast." He says coldly. All of the honey lost from his voice replaced with something venomous. The boy teleports from the car next to me and grabs my arms firmly. I feel my whole body jump and suddenly feel cold on my right side of my body.

"You can teleport?" I say suddenly aware we're next to the ice dome. It towers over us casting shadows over his face, his eyes look filled with anxiety. I point to the dome nervously. "Can't you teleport in and get him out?" I say weakly. He shakes his head and starts to bang his fist against the ice wall.

"It doesn't work like that." He says angrily punching on every word. His punches have no effect except for creating tiny scratches on the icy surface. Suddenly an idea hits me out of sheer desperation of saving Sam. I can't let him die for all he's done for me. I can't leave Malcolm without his son again.

"STOP!" I shout my voice having more power than I expected. "Get as far away from here as possible, when the dome comes down, go in there and get Sam!" His eyes widen and he nods grudgingly at me. I turn around and put my hands to the dome hoping this act doesn't backfire and kill me. I push in with all my force and then release summoning all of the energy I have. I hear a low rumble behind me and watch the energy from the earthquake travel up the dome creating a large crack that rises in sections creating large cracks.

I breathe heavily and step back a couple metres, I turn around and see the Garde boy standing by the car with Malcolm. I nod at him and he seems to get the idea. He puts himself into a runner's position and runs at top speed towards me. I run towards the dome as fast as I can and punch it as hard as I can releasing every particle of energy I held inside me. When my fist connects with the icy wall, I see a ball of yellow flames erupt in front of me before I am blasted back. I'm flung back and hit the ground hard on my shoulder. Something suddenly cracks and my arm feels dead.

I try to stand up but instant pain greets from moving my arm. I breathe heavily looking for someone, anyone, but my vision starts to blur. I sit up and watch the dome collapse into itself, stating at the top when a yellow smoke is released, even from here I can smell the strong fumes of sulphur. The dome has now fully collapsed, large pieces of ice crashing on top of each other. It's almost horrifyingly beautiful on the landscape.

I lie on the ground, unable to hear anything in my left ear now, the ringing in its too loud. My head starts to spin and I see black spots cloud my vision. The last thing I see before I pass out is the Loric boys face above mine. He says something to me but I can barely make it out, he smiles for a second. It suits him more than the scowl he had earlier. I start to wonder if he thought I was an enemy but before I can think any harder another wave of dizziness hits me and I pass out.

XXX

_"You know your heads kind of blank, Adam." One says. I look around and see an empty beach, the waves gently lap against my bare feet. One is sitting down staring into the distance looking sad with a surfboard next to her._

_"This is a dream." I say wishing it wasn't. I look around and everything looks grainy like someone has just painted a memory badly. Everything feels distant even though I'm right here._

_"Well duh." One says sarcastically. I stare at her face; it's a bit different from before. I start to wonder if I'm already forgetting her and my mind is trying to fill in the blanks. She flitters around a bit, disappearing and reappearing. It breaks my heart to see her like this; the worst thing is though I've only ever seen her truly as a corpse. I drop to my knees onto the soft sand and try to get my head together._

_"Why are you still here?" I say, putting my head in my hands. "Why won't you leave me alone?"_

_I hear a noise from behind me and feel her rubbing my shoulders. "Because you can't let go of me. The only way for me to leave truly is for you to forget about me." She says softly even though each word feels like a cut onto my skin. I look around and see her eyes are starting to change colour, it keeps changing from blue, to green, to amber and back to blue again._

_"But I don't want to forget about you." I say softly. She smiles widely at me. Suddenly I feel the dream shift; I'm in the water swimming. One swims by me splashing me and laughing. I splash her back and suddenly I feel myself floating in the air. I have no control and keep rising up in the air. One starts to disappear slowly. The sky suddenly becomes dark, almost pitch black. No stars, no nothing, just darkness._

_"ONE!" I scream. "ONE COME BACK!"_

_XXX_

"One!" I yell. Thunder cracks in the distance and I spin around wondering where the hell I am. It's a dark room with three small beds in different corners, in one lays Sam drooling onto his blue striped bed sheets. I'm overcome with a wave of sheer relief. The Loric boy must have got him out before the poison killed him, his hand's though, there covered in large ugly blisters. Each one looks like its bled badly leaving small scabs.

Suddenly a light turns on in the corner and I see Five sleeping on a bed with Keagan hunched over her on a chair with his backpack underneath. He looks at me and smiles a little. His large brown eyes have bags under them and his curly brown hair is covered with grime and blood. He runs his hands over his head and motions me over.

"Did you know you speak in your sleep?" I sit on the floor next to him and notice I'm dressed in something different. Dark green camo trousers and a black t-shirt that hangs off me. I wonder who dressed me while I was sleeping and why I didn't wake up. I must have really been passed out. Keagan grabs Five's hand with his and gently squeezes it.

"What do I say?" Keagan looks at me critically. He releases Five's hand but I start to become curious about why he hasn't left her side. She's just sleeping, nothing out of the ordinary.

"You talk a lot about One. Stuff like 'One, don't leave' and you know what, I found something on my laptop this morning" Keagan goes to his backpack and takes out a small laptop. It opens to a passcode needed screen and Keagan writes a flurry of random letters and numbers. "You see, I couldn't quite hack into a live feed of Ashwood estates but I did find something curious when I looked at past surveillance."

He flips the laptop towards me and clicks play on a hazy video. It's of me getting out of the machine that showed me one's memories, I look almost possessed. The video flickers again and I see myself stabbing Zarkos's side before opening the pod that contained Malcolm Goode. He gets out and I see myself lean forward and do something with my face. _That's my kiss with One _I suddenly realise. The video then shakes before turning to static. Keagan closes the laptop and stares at me.

"Something you want to tell me Adam? Maybe more to your story than you say?" He questions, his voice starting to sound a bit like honey again. Smooth, I guess. I put my head between my knees and can almost hear Keagan smile.

"What about this Adam, I'll tell you a secret and you tell me yours." I nod at him and hear him rustling through his jeans pockets. "Alright look up." I follow his orders and am greeted by a Polaroid picture of a small girl. She has long blonde hair and is smiling proudly up at the camera. She has two front teeth missing and is wearing pyjamas with penguins on.

"Is that…" Keagan nods and laughs. "No way. She actually looks sweet; I figured Five would have been juggling knives when she was young."

"Believe it or not, Five hasn't always been this way. She used to love playing in the snow when we first went to Alaska. Figures she got a legacy controlling ice." Keagan laughs.

"How did she get that Legacy anyway?" I ask curious if she started shaking like me when she got her first legacy.

"It just happened one day. I called her and she wouldn't respond so I looked for her and found her next to our plane frozen solid."

"Frozen solid?" I say imagining her covered in thick shiny ice midway through walking. Five mumbles a bit and rolls around in the bed. A strand of blonde hair falls over her eyes and I'm tempted to brush it over her ears. I suddenly realise Keagan is beside me and stop myself.

"Not exactly. She just stopped moving and was ice cold. She was a bit like the tinman from the Wizard of Oz, kept speaking through her mouth saying 'Keagan, help me.' At first I thought she was joking." He smiles at her and puts the picture back into his pocket. I guess that's the only sentimental item he'll allow himself.

"What did you do?" I ask.

Keagan snorts holding in a laugh "Uh, waited for her to thaw" I start to laugh and he joins me. We sit in silence for a while after that just looking outside. I sigh realising it's my turn to tell him my secret.

"When One was in my head, I started to get feelings for her. She showed me how evil the Mogadorians really were and then we kissed. That was the last I saw of her." Keagan doesn't say anything and eventually he nods.

"Love is a funny thing Adam. I've always thought a bit different from the Loric, the Loric fall in love for life once they find that person. But I've always seen it more as an energy, it can hit you at any moment but leave just as quickly. Be happy you at least managed to experience it." We stay in silence for the next few minutes before Keagan starts to talk again.

Keagan explains to me that he took us to this hotel last night and bandaged Sam up as best he could. Sam was lucky, he was at the edge of the blast. The poison didn't get all the way into his system only damaged the outside of his body leaving ugly blisters and a few small scars.

"You weren't really going to leave Sam behind were you?" I ask finally when the nagging in my brain wins. Keagan loses his smile and looks away from me outside the window. The rain starts to stop and it starts to become brighter outside.

"Sam is a human. There are Eight billion like him out there, if it came to him or Five…" His voice becomes horse. "Go see Malcolm and Eight. They wanted to see you." I stand up unsure now what to think of Keagan, how easily he can let someone go. I start to wonder if everybody is expendable in his eyes, no matter how fond of them he is. I stand up off the floor and head for the door.

"Why are you and Five still together? Did you ever want to leave her?" I ask my hand on the doorknob. I don't look back at him for fear of seeing something in his eyes confirming that he did want to leave Five at one point.

"I almost did once." He says sadly. The words sound like he's choking, struggling to breathe. I turn back and see his eyes are red and bloodshot. His eyes stay on Five and he holds her hand again.

"What stopped you?" He looks up at me showing no emotion.

"A promise." I open the door and shut it gently leaving Keagan with the passed out Five. He wanted to leave her once, how can this be the same carefree guy who jokes about Five accidently killing someone and makes bad puns? I lean against the wall and try to get my head together. I should have told him about the book. The book that showed someone like Five creating an ice wall, maybe if I told him earlier she wouldn't have done it and almost got herself killed.

I sit on the sofa in the corner of the small room. It smells of coffee and has some weird white stains on that I decide for peace of mind it's better to not think about what they could be. I start to drift off again and blankly stare at the turned off TV in front of me. It looks like it jumped right out of the 1960's. A big grey square box. I consider turning it on and comparing it with the slim high tech monitors the Mogadorians have in Ashwood.

I suddenly feel a large pair of hands clasp my shoulders. "Boo!" Eight says smiling widely at me. He releases his grip and rubs his hands together.

"Holy shit!" I yell. "You scared me!" He beams a smile at me and turns around. I follow his eyes and see Malcolm enter the room. His eyes are wide and he quickly adjusts his glasses.

Malcolm pats Eight hard on the back. "That's amazing Eight, what other legacy's do you have?" Eight suddenly curls up into a ball and starts to grow fur his clothes disappearing and changing into dark spots. I look down and see he's turned himself into a Labrador with small horns instead of ears. My mouth gawks open. Just as quickly he turns back into himself and does a small jump.

"Pretty cool right?" I'm left struggling for words and say the first thing that pops into my head.

"Where do your clothes go?" _Shit 'Where do your clothes go?' Way to sound like an idiot in front of the first Garde you meet _I scold myself. Eight looks confused for a moment before releasing a large laugh. I nervously join him happy he either didn't notice or didn't care about my clothes comment.

He pats me on the arm twice. "Listen I'm sorry about, you know…"

"Beating the crap out of me." I say deadpan. Malcolm laughs and I feel a bit of pride making him laugh after what happened to Sam.

"Yeah, uh, I didn't know what you did. I mean getting Legacies off One, actually meeting her. That's amazing. And Malcolm told me how you were at Dulce when we were and saved…" He turns to Malcolm.

"What's his name again?"

"Sam." Malcolm nods. Eight smiles and nods back at him.

"Yeah Sam! Wow John and Six are going to be pleased he's with us." He says the smile never leaving his face. I decide I like this guy and not because of the amount of flattery he's been giving me. He seems so genuinely _nice._ Growing up, father used to tell me that being nice was a useless feeling that helped no one, but looking at Eight he seems actually happy to be here.

"You can talk to them?" I ask cautious if they know where we are. Malcolm's eyes widen again at my comment. He jumps up and sits on the corner of a table behind me.

"Get this Adam, there's a number Ten."

"What?" My mouth gawks open again and I have to force it to go back up. This is amazing, another Garde, another Garde to help. My mind suddenly jumps back to our time in the crop circle; Five apparently briefly kidnapped a small child from the Garde. Was that Ten?

He takes a bite out of an apple from a bowl behind him. Every bite feels like he's enjoying building the tension and keeping me in the dark about number Ten.

"Yeah, and she has telepathy. She can communicate with Eight and the rest of the Garde." He takes another bite out of the apple and Eight looks like he's about to talk but I cut him off.

"Well, why hasn't she contacted Five then? It would make this whole finding the garde easier or would you like us to create another frozen crop circle and get every Mogadorian in the country after us again?" I say sarcastically. Five must be rubbing off on me. Eight shrugs at me and looks at Malcolm who has a mouth full of apple. I turn around and hear a door opening. Keagan comes out looking sadly at us.

"Actually I can explain that. Uh, how do I start? Telepathy is a bit like a signal on a phone, when you're in one area for a while its strong and you can get a clear signal. When you move around as much as me and Frosty, you're constantly going off the grid and the signal is weak." He says glumly. Here in the light you can really see how tired he is, even right down to his posture. He's hunched over and keeps yawning.

"That and it depends how willing you want to let somebody else in your head. In Frosty's case, that means she's kind of got a barrier protecting herself if number Ten couldn't get through." He smiles a little on that last bit but somehow I get the feeling it isn't sincere.

Eight and Malcolm both stare at the floor thinking. Eight puts his hand under his chin and sighs.

"That kind of makes sense I guess." Eight says nodding his head at Keagan. Keagan suddenly loses balance and grabs a nearby wall. He slaps himself awake a couple of times.

"You alright?" Malcolm says, he hops off the counter and stands next to Keagan. Keagan's eyes start to close and then he quickly opens them again.

"What? I'm fine Malcolm." He smiles sleepily. "Hey Malcolm, don't you ever get tired of sleeping?" Keagan suddenly laughs a little at his own joke but Malcolm just sighs. Eight laughs a little and Keagan smiles at him.

"He gets it!" Keagan shouts pointing at Eight. I nervously laugh along wondering what's come over Keagan.

"Keagan, what's Five actually like?" Eight suddenly asks staring at the open door where Keagan came from. Keagan looks at me and Malcolm with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Cold." We all say in unison.

"Seriously? I thought that was just an act."

"The first time I met her she maimed my ear." I sweep the hair over one side of my head and show him the missing earlobe. He gasps a little and his eyebrows rise. Keagan starts to giggle at my ear. I flip the hair back to where it was.

Malcolm looks sadly at the state Keagans in and holds him up by his waist and lies him down on the sofa gently.

"I'm sorry again Keagan." He says before he drops him on the sofa. Keagan falls asleep almost instantaneously. It suddenly dawns on me why Keagan's been so surly, the other Cepan are dead. Five said there were no adults in the car with the other Garde.

He is the last Capan left.

He now has to answer all of their questions about their futures; he has to train them all. I look down at him snoring on the sofa. He doesn't look like much, barely even thirty and now he's in charge of all of the Garde. I can imagine how the pressure could get to him.

"Um I think I might see how Five and Sam are." I say just wanting silence now. Malcolm agrees with me and starts to talk to Eight about his legacies. I walk silently out of the room and shut the door. I walk over to Five and sit next to her. Her breathing is peaceful, taking long breaths in and out. I pull the strand of hair over her ear.

"So, uh, I'm sorry about not taking you seriously over the book the other day. I know if I did maybe you wouldn't have got hurt." I look down to her expecting a reaction of some sort reaction but she continues to sleep.

"I think you would have liked One. She's almost as sarcastic as you, but a bit warmer." I say replaying our kiss in my head again. "If you could wake up soon, that would be good. I'd like to meet the Garde, all of them I mean. By the way it was Eight who caught you, he's a nice guy. Kind of the anti you."

I stare up at the ceiling in annoyance. "What the hell am I doing?" I say silently. I get up off the chair and start to walk out of the room intent on finding out where we're going now and what's going to happen. Suddenly Five's breath quickens, I turn around and see a small blue icicle whiz towards me. I try to dodge it but miss and my bagging shirt gets stuck to the wall. Another icicle hits the wall an inch from my face. I turn to find Five in a sweat.

"Adam?" I nod and try to pull the icicle from my shirt but my hand keeps slipping. "What the fuck happened?" I smile happy she's finally awake. Suddenly horror hits me, I start to fear her knowing what I just said to her.

"Five, we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**Like this chapter? Curious about the mystery 'Promise' Keagan made? Want to see me hit 200 reviews? Remember to Review, Favorite or Follow below if you enjoyed :D Opticflammingo out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone. First of all I would like to say thank you for all of the awesome reviews I've gotten and helping me hit 200 reviews. I love each review because it lets me know what you want to happen in the story, and if it's do-able and doesn't mess with my main plan I try to add it. As for all you NineXFive fans I've added a small moment in for them because I had a FiveXAdam moment last week! As usual please leave a Review, Favorite or Follow if you've enjoyed this chapter! Opticflammingo out!**

* * *

**Chapter 17 Five**

_I breathe heavily, surrounded by the darkness. This is no longer the comforting kind I first experienced. This is the kind where I feel my whole body start to choke and crumple up from absolute fear. I spin around looking for some sign that there's light somewhere. That I'm not alone in this cold dark place._

_"ANYBODY!" I shout trying to distract myself from the fear, doing the exact opposite that Keagon once described to me. My mind drifts to a better place, a place where the sun never sets. Where it's never dark. I curl myself into a ball willing myself not to cry from fear, I don't cry. Crying is a sign of weakness, a sign the Mogadorians will take advantage of._

_"Number Five." A voice says from the darkness. I look around to find where the voice comes from but it sounds like an echo in the darkness. I try to summon my legacies but something inside me restrains them, it feels like their blocked by an invisible force that makes my insides clench up._

_"COWARD!" I yell in no direction. "Come out and fight me!" Anger bubbles up my chest and I welcome it. It might break my usual cold exterior but it's something that stops the fear. At least for now. Suddenly a shiver runs up my spine and I lash out attempting to hit this thing that interrupts my dreams. _

_Images suddenly start to come to me – my father's smile, he's about to say something but I hear no words come from his mouth. Pollux playing with me with an old woman next to him. Like me she looks like she used to have blonde hair before it turned a snowy white. She criticises Pollux for something but he makes silly faces behind her back. I smile a little, he doesn't seem as serious as me but I guess that happens when you're not in the middle of a war._

_The darkness leaves without me noticing, I'm so distracted by the images coming to me that I don't notice vague shapes starting to form people walking by with tall towers surrounding them. Once I realise the darkness is gone I take a few deep breaths and lean against a brick wall to calm myself. People start to walk by me, each have skin tight body suits on in different colours. Some hold hands with their partners smiling or laughing. The others walk by paying little attention to them. All of them smiling at each other. It kind of freaks me out, like they can't stop being happy. _

_I look up at the masses of skyscrapers, all easily as tall as the Empire state in New York yet they don't seem so intimidating. They seem clean I guess, like they're not intruding the sky in a race to be the tallest. _

_"Well 'Mystery stalker' what's the point of this?" I say angrily up to the sky. I wait there for a second but nothing happens. No change in the weather, no bombs being dropped, not even a bird. Nothing._

_"Well this is boring." I say aware no one can hear me. It's weird being back on Lorien, to see what it was like before. It seems peaceful, almost idyllic like nothing can harm these people. I want to scream at them, to tell them to get away, hide in bomb shelters, and protect their children. But I can't._

_I can't change the past no matter how much I want to. I know all of these people will die and there's nothing I can do about it. _

_"You know what life?" I say to the empty air above me. "Fuck you." Still nothing happens. I resort to sitting on a near-by bench next to a making out couple fuming. At least by their kisses you can tell they love each other, each one is filled with more passion than the last._

_I turn to the making out couple. They look young, in their twenties. The girl puts her hand over the boy's fiery red hair. "Enjoy it while you can." I say sarcastically to them. Even how disgustingly in love they are, I would trade places with them in a second. Just to enjoy a time where I wasn't constantly running and could just be happy. _

_I start to realise I prefer this sort of dream; I have full control of my body and no longer feel like some mystery force is dragging me around to show me some sort of unsettling realisation. I try to summon an icicle but nothing happens. I don't get that slightly warm feeling in the palm of my hand before one appears. So this is what normal feels like, I think to myself._

_Suddenly the couple breaks apart and stare at something behind me. I turn around and see a skinny kid barge past the happy zombies. He laughs as he runs but then I see two other guys running after him, both huge with insanely big muscles. The guy runs past me and into an alley way. I get up and run after him with the two guys lumbering behind me. I get to the alleyway and see the kid look up hopelessly at the wall. _

_He sighs defeated. "This is not going to end well." He whispers to himself. I get closer and he turns around suddenly. He stares straight at me, his brown eyes wide. He has a mop of tangled curly hair around his head and a mischievous glint in his eyes._

_"Keagan?" I whisper unsure if he can hear me. He looks much younger and has spots covering his face. He weakly smiles at me._

_"Guys listen; it was just a simple misunderstanding." He says this in a different language but I can somehow understand what he's saying, kind of like an English voiceover. I turn around and see he was talking to the big guys behind me. Muscles 1 puts his hand out and I see Keagan start to float until suddenly he's pushed back by a mound of rocks. I turn around and see Muscles 2 has somehow used the bricks from the floor and stuck him to the wall._

_I instantly feel protective and want to beat the crap out of them for doing this to Keagan. Keagan smiles weakly at them again. "Come on guys, let's be civil and talk about this. I really did nothing wrong, you don't have to beat me up." _

_Muscles 1 and 2 look at each other before advancing on Keagan. He closes his eyes and tries to move his hands to protect his face but they can only reach his chin. Suddenly they are both pulled back by a large set of hands and stumble over each other. I look for who the hands belong to and see the familiar features of Pollux. My brother. He looks different like he's aged a couple years since I last saw him. His once pointed jaw has become squarer. He looks kind of rugged I suppose. Not as big as Muscles 1 and 2 but has this authority about him that makes them back off. _

_He looks to Keagan annoyed. "What did he do this time?" His voice has become deeper I notice. Muscles 1 and 2 stand up and look at him. _

_"What do you want?" Muscles 2 asks. Pollux rolls his eyes at them but smiles a little._

_"I want to know what he did." Keagan opens his eyes and looks at Pollux smiling manically. He starts to struggle against the bricks holding him against the wall._

_"I didn't to a damn thing!" Keagan shouts. Pollux shoots him daggers before smiling back at Muscles 1 and 2. _

_"How about I deal with him? You two go back to your Cepans and in future you tell me when you feel like beating him up again." He doesn't phrase it as a suggestion, more of an order. I can sense that Muscles 1 and 2 are weighing up their options before they look to each other and leave the alleyway grudgingly. Pollux's shoulders relax and he walks up to Keagan and starts to rip off each brick covering his body._

_"My knight in shining armour." Keagan says sarcastically still trying to set himself free from the bricks holding him to the wall._

_"You know Keagan, somehow you have a talent for bringing out the worst in people." Keagan starts to wiggle free and shrugs his shoulders at Pollux. "So what did you do this time then?"_

_"I didn't do anything." He says. Pollux looks at him and he starts to crack. "I may have said they lack brain cells to even out how many muscles they have." Keagan suddenly drops to the floor and Pollux laughs a little. He brushes the gravel of his suit and gives Keagan a hand up. When he gets up he smacks him on the back of the head._

_"OW! What was that for?"_

_"What were you thinking Keagan? Insult the biggest Garde's at the LDA? You're seventeen and you already have a death wish!" He scolds him. Keagan looks towards the floor. Pollux's face softens. "But for what it's worth, they were idiots anyway." Keagan looks up and smiles at him._

_"Thanks." He says. Pollux wraps an arm around his back playfully and starts to walk out of the alley with him in tow._

_"What are best friends for?" My mouth gawks open. They were best friends? My brother and Cepan were best friends? Anger rises up and I'm disgusted by Keagan, all these years he could have been telling me about my family, about my brother and never did. Why would he do this to me? I decide to follow them hoping this dream has some meaning rather than for me to beat the crap out of Keagan when I wake up._

_"So how were the outer territories?" Keagan asks. They walk into the busy street and I have trouble focusing on their conversation when so many other Loric are speaking. Pollux laughs. _

_"You know filled with Kabarakians who care more about their chimera than each other." He laughs. "But I did meet this one girl…"_

_"Well don't keep me hanging, what's she like?" Keagan asks after a minute. I continue to walk with them unsure where Pollux is leading him. _

_"One of the smartest girls I've ever met. She's trying to become a Loric council holder like me." He smiles. Keagan laughs._

_"What?"_

_"You like her! Please don't tell me that the mighty Pollux, Prophets Son is falling for some bookworm who wants to be in Loric government?" He says jokingly. Pollux punches him on the arm._

_"Shut up Keagan! You've been jealous of my looks since we were five years old!" Keagan raises an eyebrow at him and Pollux looks away. I never would have thought that even the Loric were still curious about what a girl thinks about them. _

_"You should invite her to the fireworks this weekend." Keagan says smiling. Pollux suddenly stops in his tracks; his face loses his carefree smile and he looks into the air at a house in the distance._

_"Keagan what's that up there." Pollux points to the house on top of the cliff in the distance, no other houses surround it. It sits there solitary and alone. I look closer and realise it's the place where I was born from my last dream, except it looks sadder now. Like it's lost and wants to be found._

_"That's your house." Keagan says confused._

_"No. Not anymore. Now it's where the last prophet of Lorien lives." He says sadly looking up at the house._

_"Pollux, listen I'm sorry you can't see your parents anymore I truly am but-"_

_"I can't see them because they're afraid that he's going to start spouting prophesies in front of me. Because my mom lives with him and she knows about them that means I can't see her as well. Every other Garde gets to meet their parents again when they reach twenty-five but not me." Pollux laments. Keagan looks at him sadly._

_"I'm sorry Pollux." Pollux suddenly snaps out of his sadness and a weak smile returns. Keagan smiles uneasily back at him and they continue to walk side by side. They walk in silence before Pollux stops and starts to laugh in front of a grey square building. Keagans face suddenly drops as he looks up at the building._

_"This was all a trick to get me back here wasn't it?" The building is windowless but it doesn't stop me trying to look through the doors opening and closing. In front of the building is a statue of an old man in a toga looking towards the sky. Something is written below him but I can barely make it out._

_"Yes my friend." Pollux says with mock cruelty. "You had community service and I had to bring you back ergo Lorien Defence Academy where you my friend will teach the new training Cepan about the grid." Keagans shoulders slump and he looks at Pollux with a fake smile before running off into a crowd. Pollux's hand suddenly points towards the crowd and Keagan starts to float above them struggling to get away. This must be a common occurrence because none of the crowd takes any notice._

_"Dude I thought you had my back!" Keagan whines. Pollux drops him to the ground and he stands up looking annoyed._

_"Community service is community service besides you know what happens if you don't." Keagans eyes widen for a second and he looks towards a small black building in the distance before walking into the building with Pollux. They are immediately swarmed by little children before there Cepans gently pull them off. Pollux smiles at the welcome, Keagan on the other hand looks disgusted._

_"What do you think?" Pollux asks peeling the last child hugging his leg and passing him to his Cepan._

_"They're all so deplorable." Pollux suddenly punches him hard on the arm and Keagan jumps back. "Adorable I mean. Absolutely adorable." He says with little conviction._

_"Polly!" A girls voice yells, suddenly he is tackled by a small four year old; she has long golden blonde hair and holds a piece of paper in her hand. This must be the first time I met Keagan I suddenly realise. Pollux lifts me into the air and throws me up. I float around for a little in the air happily laughing before Pollux drops me back into his arms._

_"Hello little one." He smiles. He motions towards Keagan to come over. He waves nervously at me and young me stops smiling. Pollux puts me down onto the ground._

_"Listen dude, I've got to meet with someone here. Can you look after her for a second?" Keagan shrugs and Pollux leaves to speak with an old man in the corner. We stand next to each other not saying anything._

_"My names Keagan. I'm going to be here for the next couple of weeks." He says gently. Young me looks up at him before going back to silence._

_"Hi Keagan." I finally say. "You want to see a picture I made?" Suddenly something happens to the memory. The building I'm in starts to crumble and I'm suddenly surrounded by long burning grass. I look up to the red sky and see flames coming down burning Lorien to the ground. I suddenly see young me hiding behind a tree. She curls up into a ball and cries softly. I look around for Keagan and suddenly see him walking across the grass soaked in blood with a knife in his hand. Behind him I see Pollux on the ground not moving._

_I feel my throat choke up with fear. Did Keagan kill Pollux? I try to run to my brother's dead body but the closer I get the further away he becomes. I scream as loud as I can hoping my fears aren't true._

_"Why are you showing me this?" I scream trying to see Pollux._

_"You need to learn about your past number Five. It is the only way to understand your destiny!" A woman's voice bellows from the sky. I scream and scream before I collapse to the ground._

_XXX _

I instinctively throw an icicle as I wake up suddenly. It jams itself through the weak plaster wall. I look up and see Adam looking at me fearfully, I take a deep breath and adrenaline races through me. I throw another icicle next to Adam's head for good measure; he turns slowly looking me in the eyes.

"Adam, what the fuck happened?" I say ready to throw another icicle at him. He gulps and turns to me fully. I look around the room and realise I must be in some sort of cheap hotel, at least judging by the state of the room. I try to piece together what happened before I fell to the ground. A woman tried to get me up before vanishing and then it gets fuzzy. I remember racing up to the sky but beyond that nothing makes sense.

"Five, we have a lot to talk about." He says smiling. He walks over to me and picks up a glass of water next to Sam. His arm hangs limp off the bed and is covered with ugly blisters. I try to get a closer look but immediately feel queasy. Adam passes me the water but the moment I touch it, it freezes solid and smashes on the floor.

"Shit!" Adam starts to shake his hand and small bits of ice fall off. Suddenly Malcolm and another boy burst in. The boy has curly brown hair and skin that resembles bronze. We lock eyes and he smiles at me for a moment.

"What happened Adam? Are you okay?" Malcolm exclaims. Adam continues to shake his hand before putting two of his fingers in his mouth. The other boy walks towards me and bends down to my level on the bed. I prop myself up hating how he looks down on me.

"I'm number Eight; it's nice to officially meet you." I self-consciously rub my face and realise my bandana's down and he can see the whole of my face. He's kind of handsome in a rugged way, but he's not my type. He smiles too much for my liking.

"I'm number Five." I show him my pendant from my neck and he does the same. "So you guys mind filling me in?"

Adam removes his hand from his mouth and I see his index and middle fingers are bleeding. The skin has been ripped from the tips of his fingers. Malcolm sees them and then looks at the shattered ice on the floor connecting the dots between my ice and his injury.

"Five, I think there's something wrong with your legacies. Um, just don't touch anyone until Keagan wakes up. He might be able to explain this."

"Is he alright?"

"Keagans fine, he's just resting. He's been through a lot in the past few hours looking after you and Sam." Suddenly my anger dies away. Keagan couldn't have killed Pollux, he wouldn't have. I grew up with him, he would only kill if he had to and there was no other choice. I remember him holding me back whenever we saw Mogadorians. He told me the best thing to do was nothing; remain anonymous, that way they could never find us.

"I think I need some air." I stand up and stumble towards the door thankful I'm still dressed in something. "I'll be outside." I leave them and their shocked faces. I'm too distracted to talk to them now. I need to realise what that dream meant. Alone.

I leave the hotel room and come to a long dark corridor. It looks like it used to have red paint on the walls but now all that remains is scratches on the walls. I gag back the stench of smoke that clogs my nose and look for an exit luckily I find just what I'm looking for. A door with a picture of stairs and below in big bold writing is written:

**ROOF**

**STAFF ONLY**

**BE CAREFUL OF EDGE**

I grab the cold metal bar and pull the stiff door open. I welcome the fresh air and run up the stairs to the roof of the building. I have no idea what possesses these humans to smoke, it makes no sense. Polluting your own body and spending money to do it. I reach the top of the building and take in the view.

It's nothing special; I'm about three stories up. A small town glows in the distance making the night sky turn vaguely orange around it. A cold breeze hits me but I barely feel it, one of the perks of controlling ice. Cold weather doesn't affect me. I walk over to the edge and look down at the small car park where my motorbike leans next to the beat up pickup we bought a few days back.

For a moment I consider jumping, seeing if I can fly again or whether I'd be a mark in the pavement and the Garde would be down a number. Pollux could fly I remember and so could my mom. Would the Loric charm protect me from fall damage? Every muscle in my body is flexed ready to jump off the ledge. _I can do this, I won't die…. Probably._

"I hope you're not considering jumping?" I suddenly lurch forward and start to fall off the edge. As fast as lightning a pair of hands pulls me back by my shoulders and I land on the floor scraping my hand.

"Shit! What was that for?" I angrily yell at number Eight, he looks shocked for a second before an irritated look overcomes his face. He drags me to my feet by my shoulder and stares at me.

"You were going to jump!"

"I can fly, I would have been fine." I say coldly. His iron grip releases from my shoulder. I look over the edge again looking at a middle aged couple walk into the hotel making out frantically with each other. They look like they're in for a fun night.

"You flew once. What makes you think you could fly again?" He asks his voice becoming softer. I struggle for an answer before I remember a phrase Keagan used to say to himself before he would talk to a pretty girl.

"No guts, no glory." Eight looks like he's about to say something but thinks better of it and closes his mouth. He starts to smile a little like he's laughing at a joke only he knows. I go to the edge and sit down letting my feet dangle in the open air. Eight joins me and we sit in silence looking at the stars. I feel my eyes drawn to the corner of the sky where Lorien is.

I point up to the sky. "You see those stars there? That's Ursa Major." Eight nods and looks at the pan shape I've pointed out to him. "It means 'Great bear'."

Eight's face suddenly starts to grow fur and he shrinks until he becomes a bear cub. I raise my eyebrows. He doesn't exactly look intimidating, if anything he looks cute, the way a puppy does before it grows up.

"So you can shape shift?"

"That's not all I can do. I can teleport as well." I lean away from him kind of freaked out a human voice is coming from a bear cub. I suddenly have an idea. I quietly put my hand behind him without him noticing.

"Oh really…." On the last word I push him off the edge. I watch him fall to the ground but he doesn't teleport, my heart feels like it's in my throat. I've just killed a Garde member. It isn't until the last moment that he suddenly vanishes. I breathe a sigh of relief and hear him laughing behind me. He's turned himself back into a human and is doubling over from laughter. I stand up and punch him in the arm, happy that I'm no longer flash freezing anything I touch.

"Don't do that ever again Eight!" I shout but can't help see the funny side and allow myself a quick smile before becoming annoyed again.

"C'mon Five, it was just a joke." He laughs. "Besides you made the first move."

"Next time you do that, I turn you into a popsicle." I say threateningly. He puts his hands up in mock surrender but continues to laugh at my face. I sit by the edge and he spends the next hour telling me about the other Garde and what happened at the crop circle after I passed out. Apparently I created some sort of ice dome which Sam was trapped in. I feel guilty letting this happening to him, although my crush on him has subsided, I've somehow become friends with Sam and Adam. I warn myself against this reminding myself not to get attached to them.

He keeps asking me about my past but I refuse to answer him out of habit. He hasn't realised yet that I'm like this with everybody; I don't like to open up. It makes me feel vulnerable knowing that someone knows everything about me.

"What about this Five? I saw Nine talk to you before you created the ice dome thingy. What did he say?" I think back to that moment and can only remember fragments of what he said.

"He made some bizarre sex reference towards me." Eights eyes widen and he puts his head in his hands shaking his head.

"What did he say?" His voice sounds muffled through his hands, but he eventually looks back up at me.

"He said something about a cock, a hand and to meet him at the centre." I say recalling some of the things he said before he left. Thinking back on it I wonder why I didn't ice punch him for making a move on me whilst we were fighting. Eight starts to giggle, a sound I wouldn't associate with him. I push him off the ledge again but he teleports just as quick to where he was sitting.

"Five, I think he was telling you to meet him at the John Hancock centre in Chicago. It's about half a day's drive from here."

"Oh, well that makes more sense." I reply. "So Chicago, I guess we have to meet the other numbers there" I have to restrain myself from becoming giddy at the fact that I'll finally be with them after almost seventeen years. Eight smiles at me playfully.

"Yeah, I guess we do."

* * *

**So what did you think about the dream sequence? Did Keagan kill Five's brother, Pollux? Answers will be revealed soon! Remember to Review below! Opticflammingo out! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Long time no see :) First of all thank you for all of the lovely reviews of The Fall of Five so far, each one is awesome! :D Anyway I'm sure some of you are wondering why I haven't updated in about a month, but it's really not that interesting. I just wanted a break from writing for a while. But anyway the important thing is that I am back and writing again. I hope you enjoy this new Chapter of the Fall of Five and as always don't forget to Review, Favorite or follow if you liked it :D Opticflammingo out!**

* * *

**Chapter 18 John**

I snap my fingers in front of Six's dazed face. She keeps looking at her rapidly healing arms, each blood filled blister bubbles before sinking and fading back onto her skin. Ella looks at Six and then up to me. Her brown eyes filled with a mix of curiosity and fear. The moment Six jumped into that dome for Eight I felt my insides clench up with dread.

I thought I had lost her because I wasn't brave enough to go in there myself.

Six mumbles something and rubs her arms where the blisters are turning into small scars before disappearing. It must be some sort of regeneration legacy, like a lizard shedding its skin. We all lean in closer trying to make out her mumbles.

"What is it Six?" I say gently resting a hand on her shoulder. "What are you trying to say?" Six coughs a little before standing unsteadily to her feet. My eyes are drawn to the collapsed dome behind her; blue mist rises from the ice, whatever poison from the bomb has vanished as quick as it appeared. The only sign of it now is the wheat has died leaving ugly black scars on the field.

"I said next time someone else jumps into the dome of poisonous gas after Eight and Sam." I'm brought back to reality by this. Flashes of dreams rush through my brain, dreams I should have told the others about. But I didn't, the others would've thought I was going insane. One dream comes to my mind; I didn't see any faces just dark figures talking. It was like they were emitting a sort of energy, like I could sense their feelings. Two were familiar to me; one of them was protected by something stony but inside it was painfully hot. The other was darker; inside of it was something corrupt, something could never leave it.

"Sam! You saw him? Is he okay?" My words trip over each other creating a jumble of words. Six looks back at the collapsed dome saying nothing. I suddenly feel sick to my stomach. Sam could be dead; Five could've killed Sam like the other human soldiers as collateral damage of the bomb.

"He was when I saw him." She says. Six turns back to us, her usual stony demeanour coming back to her. "I don't know what happened to him; I heard a whistle and he ran off."

"Why would he do that?" Sarah asks. Her face is speckled with Mog ash and smoke gently comes off of her gun, hopefully she didn't kill another human unless she had to. I'm kind of angry about how fast she's changing and adapting to war. It's not right. Small thoughts start to claw away at my mind. _Maybe it would have been better if I listened to Henri and never got close to her _is the main one.

"He has to be okay." I say looking out to the fields. I know it, I'd feel something if he died I think to myself. I just know he can't be gone. Not yet.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Six says with little conviction. I look to her arms again and see her jacket is in tatters and is hanging off her where the poison burnt through it. As if she realises my thoughts, she takes off the jacket and throws it to the ground. It smokes a little but it doesn't kill the ground beneath it like the poison. The Mogadorians have taken it too far; they were willing to murder their own troops to kill us. We're getting stronger and the Mogadorians know it.

"We should get out of here. More Mogs will come." Ella says. I nod in agreement and we walk towards Nine and Marina. They both stand beneath a large oak tree; the leaves facing the dome now have a slight blue tinge to them and droop towards the ground. I start to wonder how she created the dome, whether in that brief moment we were together her legacies got stronger or if she's always been that strong. Either way we need to find her again.

Nine picks up one of the soldiers with a solemn face and walks into the woods alone. I share a look with Six before we reach Marina. She takes her hands of the soldiers chest, his body armour is covered in dried blood. I look to his face and see he's giggling and mumbling something inaudible, his flat nose starts to bleed but Marina does nothing to stop it. Instead she curls into a ball and starts to cry softly.

Ella immediately is at her side rubbing her back whispering words into her ears. I only hear fragments of the sentences she says. She repeats the phrase 'not your fault' over and over again. Sarah moves next to the giggling soldier and brushes the hair out of her eyes before looking over him.

I look at Six. She looks at the laughing soldier and Sarah, as if trying to decide what's wrong with him. She glances at me quickly before turning away.

"I'll get the car." She suddenly vanishes and I hear her footsteps crunch over the fallen leaves and twigs. I'm left in silence except for Marina's sobbing; it becomes painfully obvious when Nine comes back with no body that Marina couldn't save the other soldier in time.

Nine stands next to me saying nothing. He keeps tapping his hand against his side before glancing to Marina and Ella and back to staring at the collapsed dome.

"What did you do with the body?" I ask. He turns to me and I see he has a bruise beneath his eye that is starting to turn purple.

"It's a mile out, near a road. Should be a day or two before authorities find him." I nod at him. The adrenaline rush of battle has left my body and I feel like I could collapse at any moment. Marina sniffles and stands up. She rubs her eyes and stands next to the soldier. Mumbles escape his mouth again but he makes no attempt to run away. He almost looks blissfully unaware of anything going on around him.

Marina puts her hands to the soldiers head even though there's no injury. He suddenly slaps her hands away from him and backs away quickly hitting the tree behind him.

"No!" He shouts. Marina moves slowly next to him and grabs his hand gently. The soldier's brown eyes start to well up and his legs start to shake. "No, not the dark! Not the dark!"

"What's the dark?" I ask forcefully. The soldier looks at me and his brown eyes widen, his eyes look fragile like a small child's. Marina removes her hand and the soldier curls up into the fetal position, his face void of all emotion. Marina tries to put her hands on his head again but Nine gently stops her.

"You can't cure insanity." Nine says killing all conversation. We are left in silence before I hear the car roll up behind us. The front hood looks completely wreaked. Scratches and dents line the car with bullets holes down the side. I guess Marina's force field couldn't stop all of them. Six rolls the window down.

"What do we do with him?"

"We can't leave him here." I protest knowing more Mogs will come. If we're lucky they'll kill him quick rather than torture him for information about us. But I don't want either, he might have tried to kill us but he doesn't deserve this.

"He's insane John, we can't save everyone in a war. Look at what Five did, she probably killed dozens of humans to save us. One more won't make a difference." Nine says gruffly.

"She didn't kill them, the Mogadorians did." I say my voice turning cold. "He won't last long out here."

"I've done all I can John." Marina counters. "We have to stay ahead John. More Mogs will come here, hell there probably on their way now. The longer we wait, the closer they'll get." I stare hopelessly at the insane soldier as the others get in the car; I look at my hands wondering if my healing legacy can cure madness.

"C'mon John, get in the car." Six says. I look towards the soldier, he has started to mumble again to himself. I mouth 'I'm sorry' to him before getting back in the car hating myself for not being able to do anything.

XXX

Sarah comes to my room that night. I lie on my bed and her head rests on my chest, her fingers slide down my neck tickling me. We don't speak in the hours that follow and truthfully I'm glad about it. Every time we kiss I feel guilty. Kissing Six was _amazing_ but being back in Sarah's arms feels right, like I could spend an eternity with her and just watch the world pass us by.

I open my eyes and look down at her face, she's not sleeping either. Her eyes gaze towards the skyscrapers in the distance, the sunlight has gradually risen over them. I know its cliché but there's something calming about a sunrise, I guess it has something to it being a new day where anything could happen or change. I wrap my arms around her and she moves closer. A yawn escapes my mouth without meaning to.

"Did you get any sleep?" her eyes continue to bore into the distance. A lock of her blonde hair tumbles down her face and I gently remove it. I can almost feel her smiling slightly.

"No, you?" I reply. She shakes her head and even more strands of her hair fall over her face, she makes no attempt to remove them. She sighs and moves closer, it's nice. I feel warm around her and the spot where she kisses my neck.

"No." Her voice sounds croaky after not speaking for so long. "I was thinking about the soldier we left behind. Do… do you think they killed him."

"I don't know." We go back to silence and I feel myself start to finally drift off into sleep when she starts to talk to me again.

"He talked about the dark. The cave where they kept me was dark, do you think he knew about their lairs and was allowed in?" My mind flashes back to an image of Sarah crying trying to push me away in Dulce. _'Don't trick me anymore!'_ she cried. I never asked her the specifics of what happened to her in there, not that she's been especially enthusiastic to tell me about it.

"Maybe. I don't know."

"You don't know a lot of things these days." Sarah replies. She sits up and perches on the end of the bed making the spot where she was resting her head cold. "I'm sorry for all of the things I told the Mogs and I'm sorry for getting trapped in that house fire. If that didn't happen Henri would still be alive and-"Her voice starts to choke up and I sit up wrapping my arms around her. Tears fall onto my shirt where she cries into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry John." She croaks.

I shake my head. "Sarah none of this is your fault. It's the Mogadorians fault, if it weren't for them I wouldn't be on the run and Henri would still be alive."

Her tears eventually start to dry and we just sit there holding on to each other. I walk with her to the door when she announces that she wants to get changed for training. I watch her leave to her room from my doorway and am overcome once again about the life of luxury Nine has lived in. I start to wonder how Five has lived her life, whether she's like Nine and has a giant penthouse or if she took the opposite end of the spectrum and lived poorly never showing Loriens wealth with her Cepan.

_If she's still got a Cepan _part of me thinks darkly.

"Good night?" I turn around and see Six looking at me critically. Her blonde hair tied back into a ponytail so her black routes are more prominent. She's dressed simply in track trousers and a white tank-top; sweat glistens off her face which she rubs off with one hand.

"Yeah, you?" I suddenly realise she must have seen Sarah leave my room and who knows what conclusions she's jumped to.

"I slept a little but I went for a run to clear my head."

"Where?" I reply trying to change the subject away from Sarah and my complicated relationship with her and Six.

"Around Lake Michigan, I was trying to take my mind off _her_ and Eight." The venom is clear when she doesn't say Five's name. It's funny I didn't find her that bad, maybe a bit sarcastic and kidnapping Ella was a turn off but she did it for the right reason I guess?

"You don't like her do you?" Six sighs and leans against a nearby wall. I smile slightly, she somehow has a talent to look like a badass doing anything even leaning on a wall or taking out an army of Mogs.

"There's something about her John. I know I should be glad we found her, even if it was for a minute but I feel like I can't trust her."

"Maybe when we find her again, you can get to know each other. I'm sure she can't be that cold once you get to know her." Six nods and starts to walk back to the main hall silently. I start to walk back to my room to get changed out of the dark blue pyjamas Nine got me before I hear Six call my name.

"John! Can you get Ella up? I need to teach her more hand-to-hand techniques." She looks like she's about to say more but changes her mind and walks away. I quickly get dressed into some jeans and a t-shirt before brushing me teeth and head to Ella's room. It's at the end of the small hallway between Marina and Eight's room. I quickly put an ear to Marina's room and am greeted by the sounds of quiet snoring. At least one of us got some sleep.

I gently turn to doorknob and peak into Ella's room; she's sitting on the edge of her bed staring at something white in her hands. It looks like she slept in yesterday's clothes by the looks of the creases on them. She suddenly looks up and sees me staring at the paper in her hands.

"Uh… Six wanted you to go train with her." I say nervously aware her eyes are focused on me; she nods her head a little and stares back at the paper. Her rooms much smaller than mine but she has a view of Lake Michigan from her window. Sketches of the lake line the floor in between pictures of us she's drawn. Each one is shockingly lifelike.

"John, can I ask you a question?" she says suddenly. She motions for me to sit next to her on the bed and I follow her orders. We sink slightly on the bed from my added weight. I look down into her small hands and see an unopened letter entitled '_For Ella'. _She keeps fiddling with the opening of it so it's been worn down.

"What's wrong?" I ask gently. Her hands stop fiddling with the letter and she puts it beside her on the bed.

"Crayton gave me this before he died. So…" She starts to choke up a little but I say nothing knowing it's the best thing I can do for her. "If I open this, that's it. Crayton can't teach me anything else and I don't know-"

"You'll feel truly alone without him." I say recounting the nights I struggled with Henri's letter, the last thing that truly connected him to me. The feelings of being lost without him consuming me and then remembering Henri's letter telling me about how we were all supposed to take on an elder's role.

"Yeah."

I sigh. "I know it's hard and scary knowing that our Cepan's are gone but we're the lucky ones Ella. The other Garde never got a letter from their Cepan. I think you'll know the right time when to open it." She smiles at me. She picks up the letter and begins to open it.

A scream suddenly rings out. We stare wide eyes at each other and say at the same time,

"Marina!"

I jump off the bed and charge out of Ella's room with her close behind me. I slam into her locked door and bounce off. A chill runs up my back and the door starts to creak off its hinges, when it hovers above me I throw it against the wall. Ella quick as a snake runs into the room and I hear a happy squeal from her.

Inside the room is Eight with Marina.

Ella and I stand in shock of seeing him again, he looks a lot dirtier and his hair is covered in something blue that resembles dandruff. Within seconds Six, Nine and Sarah are with us. Nine looks barely awake and only wears pyjamas trousers showing off his chest muscles.

"Eight!" He walks over to him and hugs him. "What the hell happened?" Eight smiles brightly at everyone and rubs the blue stuff out of his hair.

"I found her. I told her about the John Hancock centre and-"

"What's this stuff in your hair Eight?" Marina asks rubbing the blue stuff off his ear. Eight looks up and quickly shakes his head causing it all to fall out around him.

"It's frost. We kind of argued a bit and well…" He points to his hair. "Anyway she's coming here through the subway with Sam and Adam."

Sam! He must have been with her this whole time. How did they find each other and who is Adam? Questions swarm my head about her and how she is with Sam. More questions about 'Adam' come, maybe he's her Cepan? A Cepan would be wonderful right now, someone to help us be less aimless.

We all continue to hug Eight, Marina especially. Every time they break apart she looks on the edge of tears. I wish I understood what was going on between them. One moment they seem like their together and the next they couldn't be further apart. He tells us about Nine telling Five to meet her at the John Hancock centre before she created the dome.

"Wait so how did you get here before Five?" Nine eventually asks. Eight rubs his head and smiles at us. He looks out of Marina's window into the busy streets below. A siren bellows in the distance breaking the comfortable silence between us.

"She doesn't really trust me to teleport her here." He says sheepishly. I look around to the other Garde, we all bear the same expression of shock and curiosity about why she wouldn't trust Eight. There's just something calming about him that instantly makes people trust him.

"Why didn't you teleport Sam here then?" Six asks. Her piercing eyes stare right at Eight making him shift awkwardly on his feet. She stands up a little taller when she questions Eight even though she's almost an inch smaller than him.

"I offered but they all wanted to stick together. Sam joked about them being 'Sammy and Five' before we all split up." Eight loses his smile but I notice his hand take Marina's briefly before they split apart again. "Uh Nine, didn't you say something about being connected to the Chicago CCTV system. Maybe we could find her on the subway? See if she's close?"

Nine snaps back to reality suddenly and nods his head. He doesn't put a shirt on over his bare chest as we walk to the computer console in the main hall. A picture of Sandor briefly pops up before Nine closes the image. Nine never told me what happened to him, only that a 'pretty pair of legs' caused the events that led to his capture and death by the Mogadorians hands. I wonder if he'll ever tell me, everyone else shared the specifics of their Cepans deaths. Every time they told me about their Cepans it just made me hate the Mogadorians even more.

We crowd around the console with Eight telling Nine which train they got on. Nine keeps opening tabs with surveillance of the train carriages then closing them.

"Stop!" Eight shouts suddenly. Nine stops the mouse on a busy carriage filled with people getting on and off the train. The image suddenly becomes bigger filling the computer screen. Eight points out a person in the corner of the carriage. I squint my eyes to see and see her fully for the first time.

She has blonde hair that tumbles down her face with blue flecks on the end. Her whole face has sharp edges to it but not the bad kind, the good kind that defines her whole face. She's pretty, nobody would argue that but in the cold and detached way. I look closer and see her sitting next to Sam and another boy but his face is less clear. He tells Five something before looking towards the floor and pulling a hood up.

"What the hell?" I say looking around at the others. Each of us look confused except for Nine who continues to stare at the screen intently. I look back and man move towards her, he's pale and has a black trench coat on and pushes past other passengers. There's no way to tell if he's a Mogadorian or not, the video quality is too poor. Five suddenly speaks to Sam and he looks at her like a deer in headlights.

"Is there some way of getting audio on this thing?" I ask. Nine shakes his head and shushes me even though there's no sound. I go back to watching the screen and see Sam kiss Five. It lasts about Five seconds before a conductor barks at them and the train stops. Five looks at the conductor and I make out one word on her lips, '_Sorry'_. She viciously uppercuts him in the stomach and runs with Sam and the other boy behind her.

"Huh, what do you know, the dorks got game." Nine says whistling but there's something more in his voice, something I can't quite distinguish. I look to Six, she rubs her eyes as if she can't believe what she's seeing. Nine starts to look through the surveillance again but Five has disappeared.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" He shouts. He smashes the mouse angrily on the keyboard. "I've lost her!" Eight pats him on the shoulder knowingly.

"Trust me, she has a way of showing up when you least expect it."

"So what now, do we just wait until she comes here?" Ella finally asks after a minute of silence. Nine keeps looking through the footage for her, the more he looks the angrier he gets.

"What can we do?" Six says. Nine spins around and looks at us all individually except for Marina. The footage of her on the train replays on a loop, Sam kisses her again before she beats up the conductor and runs off the train with the two boys. The other boy can't possibly be her Cepan, a human maybe, like me and Sarah?

"Alright some good news and bad news. Good news is she got off the train near here; bad news is I'm pretty sure that if the Mogs just saw that, they'll be after her."

"If?" Marina challenges. Nine sighs at her.

"Okay when they see that." He scratches his chest showing off his recently attained abs. He was doing that more and more before we met Five. Guess low self-esteem has never been a problem for him. "Going outside now will be the worst thing we can do, we might split up and end up at square one again."

"Give her ten minutes." Eight says suddenly. I look to him and he smiles back at me knowingly.

"Do you have to be so cryptic?" Sarah groans. Eight sniggers at her reaction. I smile and put an arm around her shoulder. Nine rubs his hair back the same way he did when he first met Six. We keep going through the surveillance looking for any indication for where she's gone but nothing shows up. It's as if she just vanished. A small part of me wonders if she can turn invisible like Six but somehow I don't think that's possible.

My body starts to catch up with me in the time we're searching for Five through the surveillance. I should have slept and not feared the dreams that plagued my mind. Every night I never sleep fully, there's always something that stops me. I'd kill for a night with no dreams.

A buzzing on Nines computer suddenly starts. Surveillance footage of the elevator pops up on his screen, it shows Five and Sam with that other guy. He's extremely pale for a human and avoids looking at the camera.

I turn around and hear the lift reach Nine's penthouse. A small bell goes off. Nine suddenly scrambles for a microphone.

"What did I tell you? Ten minutes." Eight says triumphantly .

"Shut up Eight!" He picks up a long microphone and attaches it to his face. "Five!"

She looks around the elevator looking for Nines voice until her eyes finally narrow on the surveillance camera. She smiles a little.

"Are you going to let us in then?" A tinny voice comes from the computer matching her own. She looks between Adam and Sam and shrugs her shoulders. A turret suddenly emerges from one of the walls; Five immediately puts her hands out and a blue mist wraps around her hands.

"What the fuck?! A turret? Call it off!" She shouts. I hear it start to hum from the elevator across from us.

"I can't it detects a Mog!" Nine shouts back.

"It's Adam. He's friendly-ish. Call it off!" Adam steps forward to the camera and I get my first good look at him, he's not what I expected when looking at a Mog. He looks almost human except for his very pale skin and slightly pointed ears.

"Not helping Five." He scolds her. "I'm an ally, ask Eight! I won't hurt any of you, I promise." I hear the turret start to hum even more. Sam looks worriedly at it.

"John, if you're there, can you turn it off. I think we've got about ten seconds before it goes off." Sam says towards the camera.

"Turn it off Nine! Over-ride it!" Six shouts at him.

"There is no over-ride! I never thought we'd have a friendly Mog to deal with!" he shouts back.

Five looks towards the camera. "You are all complete idio-" The video goes static suddenly. I hear the sounds of bullets ring from the elevator walls and prepare myself for the scar signifying Fives death.

* * *

**Yay! Five and the Garde met but where are Keagan and Malcolm? Will Five survive? and most importantly Why does Five hate train conductors? I hope you've enjoyed the newest chapter of The Fall of Five and remember to Review, Favorite or Follow if you enjoyed it that much! **

**Also I'm going on holiday for the next week but I'll update ASAP when I get back. On a similar note once the actual fall of five comes out do you want me to continue from this or start a new fanfic about the next book. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Remember to Review, Favorite and Follow. Opticflammingo out!**

* * *

**Chapter 19 Adam**

"The subway? No way! Not ever going to happen!" Five shouts at Eight and me. She puffs herself up and her hand flutters suspiciously near to her whip by her side. I take a small step back and lean on the beat up car behind us. Keagan tries to unsuccessfully jump the car back to life using Five's motorbike. I look to the distance and see the skyscrapers of Chicago, as we neared the city I could feel myself get more comfy. I guess one of the benefits of being Mogadorian is that we've always belonged in cities rather than large empty spaces.

Keagan sticks his head out of the car. "Well the battery's dead." He looks around unsure what we've been arguing about for the past ten minutes. He rubs his oily hands on his jeans. "Damn, I really liked that car. Malcolm help me push the car into that ditch."

"Why?" Malcolm asks. Keagan puts his skinny arms onto the car and attempts to push it. Five smirks at him and leans on her motorbike taking the leads out of it. Her chest lays safe strapped to the back of it.

"We're going to burn this bitch." My mouth gawks open. It seems a bit far for a dead battery. I think back to the night before. Five and Eight came down from the roof and she told us we're heading to Chicago. Keagan could barely comprehend anything when she woke him up, but understood the general idea. I'm pretty sure Keagan has kept himself awake for the last twenty four hours by drinking a constant supply of red bull and cocaine.

"Wait! What? Why do we need to burn it?" Sam asks. Sam rubs his arms; underneath his hoodie the entirety of his arms have bandages on. Before we left the hotel last night Keagan had to re-bandage them, blood was seeping through in spots. I caught a quick glance of his arms before Keagan hastily put new bandages on. It looked as if his arm had been shredded, the skin falling off to show a horrible mix of blood and pus. When Five saw his arms her cold eyes almost, I don't know looked like she wasn't as detached as before. Maybe it was just disgust.

"The fire will destroy all of our fingerprints." Five suddenly punches her hand forward and the car lurches forward into the ditch. Keagan falls forward and rolls into the dirt. From here I can hear the engines of cars on the highway going into the city. It's almost calming how constant the noise is. Keagan opens all the windows of the car and looks towards me expectantly.

"Adam, will you do the honours." He says walking away from the car. I put my hands out and try to focus all my energy into creating and explosion but nothing happens. I try again but it doesn't work, all I'm doing is looking like a fool in front of Eight.

"Uh Adam? Where's the explosion?" Five says. "You know I have a lighter in my rucksack; I could probably throw it in the car and make it back before it sets alight."

"No I can do this!" I snap at her. She gives me a cold stare and rolls her eyes. Keagan comes to my side and whispers into my ear after another thirty seconds with nothing happening.

"I wouldn't normally suggest this is the right way to use your legacy but think of a moment. A moment where you felt helpless, unable to do anything and now is the chance to let the anger out. Let it consume your every thought Adam. Let it consume you." He moves back behind me keeping a neutral expression. I'm kind of surprised about the dark tone he used when talking to me, as if he was talking about himself. I think back to Number two's death. I could have saved her if I was faster, if I had the balls to stop Ivan the first time. She could have lived and One would have been proud of me. Now she's just another memory.

Suddenly the car launches itself into the air, a trail of fire following it followed by an ear splitting 'BOOM'. It lands on the ground a smoking wreak. Black smoke fills the air and the car remains engulfed in a ball of flame.

"Fuck." Five says quietly. I turn to them and they all gawk at me, Keagan smiles slightly at the wreak of the car. I look down and see small burn holes in my hoodie which smoke slightly. My skin is completely clear though, nothing is burnt.

"You've got to do that more often." Five smiles at me. I nervously smile back. Keagan whispers something to Malcolm and they both get on the motorbike with Keagan in front. Five suddenly notices what they are doing and marches towards her bike protectively.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting on your bike." Keagan replies. He takes the helmet of the wheel and hands it to Malcolm who puts it on hastily. I look back to the car and see the flames have died out leaving a shell of the car, the wheels have melted into the ground and I can hear a slight sizzling. If I'm completely honest when I blew the car up, I almost lost control of it. I could feel my body reacting with the explosion like it was a heartbeat that just stopped suddenly.

"Yeah, _my _bike. If you guys get my bike, we get to take a taxi instead of the subway to the Hancock centre."

"Five, We can't really afford to take a taxi, you kinda have to take the subway." Keagan replies. A nervous smile comes to his lips and he brushes a stray curly hair out of his eyes. Sam moves next to Five with Eight.

"Don't the Loric have gems to pay for this sort of stuff." Sam says. Keagan looks guiltily to the floor.

"Yeah. Reynolds hid mine somewhere in India." Eight pipes in. Five nods at Eights comment and looks to Keagan annoyed he isn't giving us the money to take a taxi.

"Well about that. As it turns out my calculations were slightly off about how many Loric gems it would take us to get to Adam in Dulce." He motions towards me.

"Meaning?" Five asks coldly. From my angle it looks like Five is the Adult scolding Keagan as the naughty child. He pats Five on the shoulder gently and hands her a few notes.

"We have fifteen dollars left." He suddenly starts the motorbike and puts his helmet on. He faces towards us one last time before leaving.

"Wait! Remember what happened in Connecticut last time we split up!" Five shouts suddenly.

"Keep your walkie-talkie on! I'll call you!" He shouts over the roar of the engine. He gives us a small wave as he leaves us behind next to the wreckage. Five's shoulders slump and she pockets the cash.

"He used up ten lifetimes of Loric gems on one plane journey." She says in shock. She turns to me and Sam. "And I didn't even get to kill you!"

We start to walk the two miles into the city. Five makes sure we stay off all of the main roads and argues with Eight about how bad the subway is. He manages to counter most of her points which ends with a snowball in his face.

He brushes most of the snow off his face as we reach a train yard. It's completely empty with rust bitten trains lining the tracks. Five gracefully jumps onto the trains, then scrambles up them. It almost reminds me of a cat the way she climbs. Sam floats up after her uneasily with Eight using telekinesis on him.

"You want me to float you up?" Eight gestures towards the rusty train. Five looks down at us and taps her foot impatiently.

"Princess over here can climb." She turns around and I hear a small thunk as she lands on the other side of the train. Eight looks at me and shrugs his shoulders, his face suddenly starts to shrink and become pointed like a beak. Feathers start to replace his skin until I'm looking down at a small sparrow. It coos before flying over the train.

I sigh and start to climb. As I climb I feel my hands start to ache and wish Five would have let Eight use telekinesis on me.

"I'm going to need a tetanus shot after this." I whisper to myself.

I manage to get a hand on the top of the train and drag myself up. I lie down for a second and catch my breath before sitting up. Chicago is closer than I thought, less than a mile. The skyscrapers loom over us casting shadows on the train yard. A siren wails in the distance causing me to jump, my foot slips and I feel myself fall. The ground rushes towards me and I prepare for impact.

I suddenly feel myself jerked back. My eyes open and I see I'm a couple inches from the ground. I look up and see Five with a hand outstretched. She looks at me and rolls her eyes. I drop to the dirt floor, my chest taking the blunt of the fall. Sam comes over to me and gives me a hand up.

"What's her problem today?" I ask dusting off my hoodie. "She seems more grumpy than usual."

"It's your guess as much as mine." We make our way back to Eight and Five. She says something to him and he argues back. Their voices become clearer the closer we get.

"-asking to be noticed." Five says getting into Eights face.

"We can't split up. We split up and things will get bad."

"What could go wrong?" Five grips her whip. Her knuckles slowly turn white and I can see her start to become tense.

"Never say that Five. Whenever people say that things always go wrong." Eight suddenly becomes a sparrow again. He pecks Five's head before flying off. Ice begins to cover her hands, she balls her fist and the ice flakes off.

"C'mon next train is in twenty minutes." She starts to walk towards the city always keeping her head down the closer we get into the city. Eventually the silence between us gets too much and I attempt to break it.

"So…. What happened in Connecticut?" Five stops walking outside the subway entrance. People skirt around us checking watches or talking to friends. A couple hold onto each other's waist and the guy laughs at a joke the girl made and then kisses her on the forehead.

Five starts to walk down the stairs into a platform. She checks her watch and looks down into the dark tunnel where the train comes from. She turns back to me and Sam and crosses her arms.

"Alright. Why not? We've got a minute." She says, her hands find the corner of her jacket and she covers her whip from sight. "Our plane ran out of fuel in Connecticut a couple years back, Keagan was talking to a mechanic about getting new gear for the plane. I wasn't paying attention and I almost got caught by Mog scouts. They chased me up a tree and started chopping at it, shouting about the horrible things they were going to do to me. I had no legacies to fight back with."

Her face becomes dark and the wind suddenly picks up causing her blonde hair to cover her face. The train comes out of the dark tunnel and people start to funnel out, a lot of them hold briefcases or check their phones. Five walks onto the train and slumps down on one of the chairs. I follow her and sit next to her boxed into the corner of the train.

She keeps looking around at the flickering light and nervously tapping her fingers on her knees. Sam winces and rubs his arms. Small specks of blood start to seep through his hoodie. Whatever poison the Mogadorians put into that bomb have done something to him. Wounds shouldn't bleed for this long.

Five notices this and for a moment her stony demeanour weakens. "Are you okay Sam?"

Sam smiles at her. His blue eyes flick nervously at some of the people on the train. "I'll be fine, just got to ignore the pain." The train lurches forward into the tunnel and Five's eyes go wide for a second.

"Five, are you alright?" I ask. If she wouldn't punch me I'd hold her hand. She looks near terrified.

"Yeah, fine. Nothing I love more than a small dimly lit space with no viable exit." She says sarcastically but I'm not sure it's all sarcasm. "Anyway, Connecticut. Keagan found me just in time. He stabbed the Mogs, they didn't see it coming. I got down from the tree and we ran back to the plane and headed to… well I don't remember actually. All I remember is him going batshit crazy about us separating. He didn't talk to me for the next few days. After that I started taking his rules seriously, I realised it wasn't a game and people can die because of my mistakes."

The train stops at another four stops with more people getting on every time. Everybody talks but it doesn't affect the wall of silence between Sam, Five and I. Something about what she said got to me. _'People can die because of my mistakes'_. Is that why she stays detached? So when someone dies, she doesn't have to deal with the pain of getting to know that person. Even when she asked Sam if he was okay, her voice seemed pained.

"Next stop North Michigan Avenue." A woman's tinny voice from the speaker. Five breathes a sigh of relief , she starts to relax more. I look around the train looking for a map we can take to get to the John Hancock centre. I suddenly notice a man in a dark Trench coat who has been watching Five for the past few stops. I assumed he was just a pervert. His hand brushes his side and I see the outline of a gun, there's no doubt. How did I not notice him before. His eyes are near black and his skin is deathly pale.

We lock eyes for a second but it feels as if time has slowed down.

He starts to walk towards us. "Five we're being watched." I whisper frantically.

"I know, that camera's been acting oddly for the past two minutes. Something's taken over it." She replies coolly.

"No, Mogs." I pull my hood up trying to cover my face from cameras. Five looks round frantically for something to hide her face. Her gaze stops when she sees Sam keeping his head down.

"Sam, I need you to kiss me." She says, her gaze glances towards the elderly train conductor behind us asking for tickets. His black greasy hair falls below his brow and his yellow teeth chew gum loudly. It smacks against his cheeks.

"What?"

"Just do it!" He leans over his seat and cups his hand over his face. They both keep their faces perfectly still, both not moving. Honestly from this angle this looks like the most awkward kiss I've ever seen, but something aches in my chest seeing them kissing. Each of their eyes are closed as if they don't want to see who their kissing. Five seconds must pass before the train conductor gets to us.

"Oi lovebirds!" They break apart. Five looks at the opening doors for our stop and back at the train conductor. "I need to see your tickets."

"You have to know, I really don't want to do this." She replies standing up. Her shoulders tense up and Sam and I get up. "Sorry." Her fists clench and she uppercuts the conductor. She jumps over him and runs off the train.

"Shit." I whisper to myself. My legs work before my mind does and I launch myself out of the train following Five with Sam close behind. I hear the shouts of the commuters behind us from the train.

"Get them!"

"Somebody should arrest those guys!"

"Fuck! I think he's seriously hurt!"

I try to keep up with Five but her movements don't make sense, every turning she makes leads us into crowds of people. She suddenly jumps a sign with the words 'NO ACCESS' and goes into an abandoned train line. I turn the corner and see her leaning against a wall, her head in-between her legs.

She looks up when she hears Sam and me, she smiles a little. Her smile is nice, it highlights her amber eyes. I can see how animals can get lost in amber when I look at her eyes.

"And that is why I hate trains." She says, smiling at me. Just from getting out the train, her proud posture is returning. Suddenly she loses her smile. My leg suddenly seizes up and I collapse to the ground. My arm hits the ground awkwardly and a shoot of pain runs up my arm to my shoulder. I hear a small zapping sound behind me and roll myself over.

Three Mogadorians stand over me. One of them holds a long black pole; the end of it sparks with bright blue electricity. My leg starts to go numb and I crawl towards Five. She looks at me and her eyes suddenly become darker. The lights in the room dim as she steps over me.

"Problem?" She asks. The Mogadorians look between each other; they must be scouts who wanted the glory killing a Loric and a traitor. One of them stares at me and smirks at my pain. I groan and Sam hoists me up when I get close enough to him. He takes his sawed-off shotgun out and aims it at the Mogs. He presses down on the trigger but I hear the familiar sound of it being jammed. My father used to tell me to be prepared for weapons to fail me just like everything else.

"I don't have time for this." She reaches behind into her backpack and takes out her handgun. Two shots ring out and screams ring out from the station. The two weaponless Mogs collapse to dust leaving only the one with the black pole.

His pole crackles with electricity and he launches towards Five. She jumps out of the way and cracks her whip at the Mogs feet. His foot becomes tangled and he falls to the ground, Five drags him towards her.

"Please. No" A shot rings out and he dissolves leaving nothing but a pile of ash. Five lifts me up and drags us out into the frantic station once again. Cops start showing up and heading towards the sounds of gunshots. Five puts the gun back in her backpack and hides the whip under her jacket.

"We have to get out of here." Five says dragging me towards the exit. It seems like an eternity before we finally get out. My leg starts to get some feeling back but my arm continues to hurt. I think I might have broken it but I'll have no idea without an X-ray. More cops funnel into the subway, but we somehow make it past them. Five guides us through the streets until we reach the outside of the Hancock building.

"I think I can walk." Five lets go of me and I stumble before regaining my balance. Sam looks up at the building with awe and follows Five inside the building.

"Hey!" A doorman shouts. "You here for somebody?" He walks up to us and smiles at Five. She makes no attempt to smile back but keeps staring at the elevator.

"Yeah we're friends of _Stanley's_. He's on the top floor right?" She looks back at the doorman and gives a fake smile.

"Yeah… Go right up. You want me to tell him you're coming up?"

"No, it's a surprise_._" Her voice hangs up on the last word as if she's planning something evil. The doorman indicates us to the elevator and goes back to behind his desk. I can still hear sirens from where we exited the subway. I hope this doesn't come back to haunt us.

The elevator doors shut and Sam presses the button for the top floor. Music comes from the speakers in the corners of the elevator, I think its 'Stayin Alive' but I can barely focus on anything beyond the pain in my arm right now. The elevator lurches upwards and starts beeping as we get higher and higher.

"Were the gunshots really necessary five?" She turns her head towards me unfeelingly. Her eyes have started to look paler, less bright.

She looks at the numbers as we get higher. "Yes. The gunshots caused panic which means that the Mogs have less chance of finding me. And besides, I don't like my friends getting hurt." It takes me a moment to realise she's just called me and Sam friends. Sam and I share a smile.

"Sorry you don't like your what getting hurt?" I say unable to resist hearing it again. She cracks her knuckles but doesn't look at either of us.

"If you make me say it again Adam, I'm going to cut off the other earlobe." She says callously. For a moment I think I see the flicker of a smile brush her lips. Suddenly the elevator lurches to a stop.

"What was that?" Sam asks looking around the elevator. I notice we're now on the top floor but the door doesn't open. Five kicks it but nothing opens.

"Five!" A boys voice shouts. Five looks up and stares at a small camera in the corner. The Garde! They either don't notice I'm a Mog or don't care.

"Are you going to let us in then?" She asks sarcastically. I wonder why the door isn't opening; you'd think a Garde with ten lifetimes of gems would have a working elevator. Suddenly a turret drops from the ceiling aiming towards me. I swear under my breath, they must know I'm a Mog. Five puts her hands out and blue mist engulfs her hands creating frost on the tips of her fingers.

"What the fuck?! A turret? Call it off!" She shouts. The turret starts to hum and the barrel starts spinning slowly.

"I can't it detects a Mog!" the boys voice rings out from the speakers. _Shit, shit, shit. _I think to myself. I'm going to die trying to help… again. Clearly the universe wants me dead.

"It's Adam. He's friendly-ish. Call it off!" Five shouts at the turret. Her eyes not leaving it for a moment.

"Not helping Five." I scold her. "I'm an ally, ask Eight! I won't hurt any of you, I promise." I really hope Eight has got to them and explained about who I am. The barrel of the turret spins faster and faster and hums louder.

"John, if you're there, can you turn it off. I think we've got about ten seconds before it goes off." Sam says towards the camera. I notice his arms have got worse; the blood is actually seeping from his hoodie now, dripping onto the ground. I can't imagine the pain he's going through but it doesn't compare with being shot to death by a turret.

"You are all complete idiots." Five says towards the camera. The turret goes off firing round after round. Sam and I duck to the floor, but Five stands her ground. A blue shield forms in front of her protecting us from the bullets. The bullets chip away at the ice and I know she can only hold this up for a moment more before she collapses. I punch my arm forward and the turret explodes.

Five collapses to the ground. "Five! Are you okay?" I rush towards her cradling her head in my knees. She sits up slowly and stares at the turret. It hangs limply by a set of wires.

"I will be in a moment." She croaks. She rips the turret out of its socket and motions towards the door. I look at the state of the elevator, it's covered in a blue mist and bullet marks. The music dies slowly until there's nothing but silence.

Five stares at the doors and they creak open slowly and the blue mist rushes out. Suddenly she throws the turret out of the elevator. She cracks her knuckles and walks out, Sam and I follow her. The room is massive with a chandelier high above us. It spins gently but that's not what I notice. What I notice is the boys and girls staring in shock at the turret and then Five.

She marches towards them saying nothing. "Who. Controlled. The. Turret?" She says coldly. They all point towards the boy at the computer. He rubs his wild black hair back and looks at her in awe.

"You again?" Five raises her hand and slaps him hard across the face; he loses his balance and falls off the chair. Sam and I hold Five back from doing any more damage against him but she doesn't struggle. I never seen her lose her temper before, let alone slap somebody.

"That felt good." She says quietly. She pushes us off her and puts her hand out for a fair haired boy to shake. He shakes it uncertainly.

"Number Five, good job on not dying." She says coldly.

"Uh… John. I mean number Four. Um you just…" He looks towards the boy on the floor he rubs his cheek which now has a red hand mark on.

"Did what was necessary." She turns to Eight who stands next to a brown haired girl uncertainly. "Eight did you tell them about Adam?"

Eight shakes his head. Five sighs. "No matter. Is Keagan and Malcolm here yet?"

"No. They should be here soon, right?" Five gets out her walkie-talkie paying no attention to anybody else and starts talking to it calling for Keagan. I notice another blonde girl give her the evils and then looking at Sam who smiles uncertainly at her.

"She grows on you, I promise." He says meekly. He suddenly grabs his arms in pain. "AHH!" He shouts. Five rubs his back gently.

"Have you got a healing stone, my cepan has my chest." Five says looking at the Loric. The brown haired girl steps forward.

"I can do you one better." Suddenly Fives walkie-talkie erupts into static.

"Frosty!" a smashing noise comes from the walkie-talkie.

"Keagan! Where are you?" She says frantically.

"I'm hiding in a closet with Malcolm in Sandor's garage." Keagan whispers followed by more smashing.

A voice bellows out "I want to find her! I need to find her!"

"These people are psycho. Come get me!" The walkie-talkie suddenly cuts out.

"Keagan! Keagan!" Five shouts into it. She drops the walkie-talkie looks at the rest of us unsure of what to say. This has to be a joke I think to myself. Keagan can't be caught; he's too clever for that. And who is Sandor and his garage? Does this place even have a garage?

Five looks towards me, her cold gaze slowly returning to her.

"We have to save him. We have to save Keagan."

* * *

**So who did you think the other voice was on the Walkie-talkie was? include your idea's on what you think will happen in your review if you want. Opticflammingo out!**

* * *

**Also I have a question regarding the actual Fall of Five now it's released. Would you like me to finish this story much shorter than I had originally intended OR Would you like me to work on a sequel for the real Fall of Five? Please leave a review or PM me on what you would like and I will decide on how I feel about this story and what you guys think Opticflammingo out! (again)**


End file.
